Light of the Red King
by MyOwnWarrior
Summary: Hikaru suddenly catches the eye of the Red King after stealing his wallet to feed off hunger. Why is she pretending to be a boy? What dangers does she bring to the clan? What's her past? Mikoto/OC.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: New Story. I don't own K (K Project) but I do own my own OC's. This is the introduction and later chapters will alternate between point of views. Just to make sure there aren't any confusion. Hikaru is mentioned as a male because everyone truly believes that. Hikaru will continue to be mentioned as a male until the secret is out.

PS: Be warned that the rating may become rated M as the story progresses.

 **Introduction**

3rd POV

It was a day like any other for the Red King and his Clansmen. He walked the streets with his friends as they kept getting stares from the civilians. But that was just the way things were when every person in the city believed that they were thugs, vigilantes and nothing more. Most looks that were sent there way was disgust and fear. Mikoto would only ignore them as he silently listened to the guys banter. They laughed at their jokes and messed around. It brought him a sense of ease but there was something missing. He just couldn't figure it out.

Anna watched her King with curious eyes. She knew that he was feeling as though there was something missing. She knew when that spot would be filled but remained silent. She would not say anything for fear it would change the outcome of the future she say. She wanted to see the true smile of her King.

Mikoto's eyes fell on a figure up ahead of his group. This boy seemed small and fragile, hidden underneath a hat and a hood on top his head. His face was shadowed, hands in his pockets. He walked as if he were exhausted. Mikoto couldn't help but watch the figure as it keep walking right for him. The boy didn't seem to be paying any attention as he stumbled to walk passed the Red King. He muttered a soft 'sorry' before disappearing in an alleyway. Mikoto stopped, eyes following the figure until it disappeared at the corner.

"Something wrong, King?" Tatara asked his King with curiosity.

He smirked slightly, "The kid stole my wallet." The boys all looked at each with questions in their minds. Why would someone steal their King's wallet? Did they have a deathwish?

"I saw we go beat the kid up and teach him a lesson!" Yata said, ready to take action.

Mikoto held up his arm, "Go back to HOMRA. I'll be back in a bit. Don't wait up." The boys looked in confusion and awe as their King walked towards the last place the boy had been seen. That kid was dead.

"Well, you heard our King," Kusanagi motioned everyone present to start walking back toward the bar.

It didn't take long for Mikoto to find the kid. He had only walked through the maze of the alleyway a little ways away. His getaway needed some work. Mikoto quietly walked towards the small boy. He was as tall as Yata but smaller framed. It didn't take a genius to also notice the wear and tear of the kids clothes and coming to the conclusion that the boy was homeless. It was hard to know how old he was from his back.

"I'd like my wallet back," Mikoto spoke after being merely two feet away from the boy. He watched the kid stiffen and slowly turn his body around. He guessed that the kid hadn't noticed him before. He heard the boy's stomach growl in obvious hunger. He watched the boy as he held his hand out with the wallet. Mikoto slowly took his wallet back and continued to watch the boy.

The boy glanced up, sensing the look the Red King was giving him. It wasn't like he wanted to go around stealing people's wallets or stealing at all. But he was just so very hungry and exhausted as a result. He needed food and fast.

"Hm," Mikoto hummed as he looked into the purple eyes of the boy in front of him. The boy's face was emotionlessly looking up at him but he could see that this boy had had his fair share of suffering. He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright. Come on, kid." He watched the boy's head tilt in confusion, "You're hungry, right? I know where you can get free food." The boy looked hesitant. "I won't hurt you." The Red King turned to walk back towards the bar and looked back, "You coming or what? It's your choice." The boy's stomach growled again, a light pink ting on his cheeks. He nodded his head and walked forward to follow the redhead.

Mikoto walked into the HOMRA bar with his new stray right behind him. What was with him and bringing boys from the streets? But this kid was different. He didn't know how but he felt that this boy was something special.

"King, is this a new member?" Tatara questioned his King as he approached the poor kid who was now getting looks from most of the regular members of the Red Clan. Yata, Rukio, Dewa, Chitose, Kosuke and Eric were the boys other than Tatara to be present at the moment. They were sizing the kid all thought that the kid reminded them of a mouse. They couldn't understand why their King brought him there. Was he going to be a fellow clansmen? But the boy stood still as stone in the entrance way.

Anna walked towards the boy and grabbed his hand, tugging him to follow her. She told him to see on the stool next to their King who had silently walked to the bar and sat himself down without an explanation.

The blond bartender rubbed his head, "How many more stays are you going to bring in here, Mikoto?" Their leader shrugged his shoulders. The blond was about the add but heard the boy's stomach growl. The kid looked down. "I see. You're hungry. I'll bring you something. This will cost you, Mikoto. Honestly." The bartender shook his head as he walked away to prepare something for the kid to it.

Mikoto took out a cigarette a lid it with his flames of his fingers, "What's your name, kid?" The other members remained quiet at the exchange. They were curious of the new comer. And wondered why the King kept his eyes on the kid. He took a drag of his cigarette and let the smoke out. "Don't you talk?" His eyes narrowed as thought about it. He clearly remembered the kid saying 'sorry' when he bumped into him, didn't he?

"I…" the boy spoke in a hush tone. The others had to strain to hear boy's voice was raspy as if there wasn't much time he had used his voice.

Kusanagi came at that moment and placed a plate of rice balls in front of the boy, "Here you are. Eat up." Then as if he noticed the tension in the room he asked, "What's going on?"

"King is trying to get the kid to talk," Tatara explained.  
"Oh?" The blond let out and looked at the kid, "Can't he talk."

"Not well it seems," Tatara said with a frown. He felt kinda bad for the kid. He had instantly understood why Mikoto had brought him in. It was obvious the kid was malnourished.

"Hikaru," Anna chipped in from where she sat on the booth. She was watching the boy with her red marble. "We should call him Hikaru?" They watched at the kid slowly turned to look at the little princess of the Red Clan. To their surprise, a smile came to the little girl's lips. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you." The boy's head tilted in confusion.

"What did you see, Anna?" Mikoto asked the little girl he had grown quite fond of.

She shook her head, "I can't tell, yet. But Hikaru didn't really have a name so I gave... him one." The boy had grabbed one of the rice balls and started to eat it. "It's okay to talk. We won't hurt you." Anna felt that Hikaru would respond better to her at the moment. She knew it would take him time to get comfortable with the others. But she also knew that Hikaru planned an important role in the Red Clan. She needed to get him to speak first. She already felt very close to Hikaru because of the times she would dream of him. She didn't have to push herself to be kind and smile up at him.

After swallowing his bite the boy spoke, "...Okay…" His voice still seemed very forced and hoarse.

"Man, how long have you not been talking for?" Yata questioned the kid as he ate pretty fast and finished.

The boy turned his body fully so that he was facing the boys in the room and leaned his back to the bar. He brought out his hands up and began counting on his fingers. He tilted his head and then placed his fingers up showing a five.

"You haven't talked in five years?" Tatara said with a frown. The poor kid. Everyone now had so many question in their heads. Hikaru nodded his head.

"Why not?" Yata questioned the smaller boy.

The boy looked down, "..I-it's easier.. To keep quiet.." He struggled over his words. He looked at their King, "Thank… You…" Their leader nodded in response. "I… have to...go.." The boy stood up and started off to the door.

"Hey, kid," Mikoto called out. The boy stopped just before his hand reached the door. The boy turned his head and stared at him with his purple eyes. "Whenever you are hungry. Drop by." Slight astonishment reached the boy's eyes before he nodded and left through the door.

"Are you really just going to let him walk away. Mr. Mikoto?" Yata questioned.

"Yeah, the kid didn't look to good," Chitose added.

"I'm worried about him. He obviously went through a lot. I wish I could help him somehow," Tatara said with a sad look which was so unusual for him.

"Hikaru will be back," Anna informed them. She could tell already that Hikaru had an impact on them all. Now, they had to have an impact on Hikaru.


	2. Mask

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 1. Just letting you guys know that Hikaru's personality and character will have some major development throughout the story and won't stay this way the whole time. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mask**

I never meant to become a thief. It's not like I wanted to be some kind of criminal that steals people's wallets or money. But I needed to eat. I needed to survive. I didn't exactly have a plan. Living on the streets wasn't the ideal thing but I had to go into hiding or _they_ would find me. I needed to keep moving and hide my true identity. Not like I really had a true identity anyways. After three years on the run and on the streets I made the unfortunate mistake of robbing the wrong guy's wallet. I was so hungry and tired that I didn't care who I stole from. I just needed food and fast. It just so happened that they guy was kind enough to offer to feed me freely even after I had stolen from him. I found it so strange. I guess he felt sorry for me or something. I was hesitant at first. My motto was to trust no one. People only knew how to betray and hurt each other. But I was hungry and stupidly decided to follow the guy. Even knowing it could be a trap. I kept my guard up and even more so when I entered a bar full of other guys. It was strange though. I knew not to get involved with other people. I knew to keep my distance and keep moving. But this redhead made me feel at ease and it grew as the others surrounded me. It was so strange. My guard shot up even more. How could I feel so at ease when I didn't even know them? It was ridiculous. It was even more ridiculous that the redhead had brought me here for food after trying to steal from him. What was up with him anyways?

I learned over the years to keep my emotions in check. To never let anything show on my face. Than again, it was dangerous to show emotion. It was dangerous to talk. It wasn't like I didn't feel anything. I wasn't a robot. But I knew how to mask everything. I learned that no reaction is better and safer. I built an emotional wall and mask. You would too if you had gone through the shit I went through. Anyways, I went and had been invited to go back anytime I wanted food. At this point, I had lost a lot of my weight from starvation that I decided that there wouldn't be a harm to take him up on his offer. I needed the weight back. Plus, that strange girl made me curious. She seemed to know more than she let on.

I walked through the familiar doors with my face hidden behind my hood and baseball cap. After opening the door I put my hands back in my hoodie's pockets. I noticed the same faces as last time but with a few new people. I still didn't know who each one of them was but that didn't matter to me. I only came for the food. Not that I wasn't thankful to their leader. Actually, I was really grateful. But I had my priorities and making friends wasn't one of them.

"Hey, man. You're back!" The familiar boy with the beanie walked up to me and placed an arm around my shoulders. Physical contact was an awkward thing for me. Other then bumping into people to steal their wallets, I didn't like being touched. But for some weird ass reason, this seemed fine to me. "Guys, this is the boy that Tatara and I were talking to you about. Hikaru." He introduced me to the new boys. I didn't particularly care about their names but listened all the same. Now I knew what each one's names were. The girl, Anna, and their leader, Mikoto, were the only names I made a mental note of. The others were not as significant to remember to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Hikaru," the boy with a hood, cap and sunglasses told me. I nodded as a response.

"Yeah. Welcome to HOMRA," the other boy with a cap with the letters HMD written on it said.

"Well, he hasn't really joined us yet," the boy I remembered to be Tatara explained to them. Joined what exactly?

"Join you?" I questioned, making sure I deepened my voice.

I watched him scratch behind his head, "Huh, yeah. Didn't you know? We go by the name of HOMRA but we are Red Clansmen surviving our Red King."

I pursed my lips, "Never heard of it." I was partially lying. I hadn't really heard of HOMRA and their affiliation to the seven Kings. _Of course_ , they had to be one of the clans. I wonder what they would do if they knew the truth about me.

I shrugged off the boy's, I think his name was Yata, arm from my shoulder and walked towards the stool I had used the day before. Lucky for me the bartender had already placed some rice balls down for me to eat.

"I guess that isn't really surprising," Tatara answered me as he followed me and leaned on the bar, still standing up. "Not many people know and a lot believe it's just a made up story." I shrugged my shoulders as I began to eat. That was the only reason why I had come. I didn't come to chat with them. "How old are you anyway?"

"20," I replied. I didn't know why I felt like I needed to talk to them. I hadn't talked in five years and suddenly these guys make me want to talk. It was stupid.

"Whoa! Really!?" He seemed quite shocked. It wasn't surprising from how small I looked and I was playing a guy. I nodded my head as I continued to chew my food. I didn't understand why everyone was quiet. Probably listening in on the conversation. But why? It wasn't all that interesting of a topic. "But you are so small! I thought you'd be 15!"

"How long have you been living on the streets for?" the bartender, Kusanagi I believe, asked me from his spot behind the bar as he polished some glasses.

"Three years."

"How many times have you been able to eat?"

"Obviously not many," I answered like a smartass. I could see in the corner of my eye that Mikoto had a tiny smirk on his face at my answer. It almost made me smirk but I kept up my emotionless mask.

"That most have been really rough," I heard Yata say.

"Did you lose a job or something?" another boy asked. I stopped eating and turned my head at his direction. He seemed to gulp. Was I that intimidating? I think this guy was called Eric.

"He would have been seventeen when he became homeless," another boy said, the one with the sunglasses. "Did you finish high school before that?"

I shook my head, "Never went." There was a murmur of shock around the room.

"Why not?" It was Yata's turn to ask me a question. I shrugged and went back to eating my food. "Jeez. You sure don't talk much."

"Well, it's not a surprise. The kid was probably fending for himself for three years. Trust isn't easily given in those circumstances," Kusanagi explained to them. I would have snorted in agreement but kept silent. He was only half right. I had been fending for myself for a long time. Trust didn't exist in my world. It didn't matter that these guys seemed to be different. I wouldn't get involved. That is what I kept telling myself. Food, that was all I wanted from them. But then, why was I answering their damn questions?

I looked to my right to see that Mikoto was staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He always seemed to be analyzing me. But he wasn't going to get anything from me. "Hm," he let out. What was he thinking? I turned back around and kept my attention on eating.

"Does he even want to join? Why are we wasting time on a guy that isn't interested?" I heard Eric ask. He had a point. I wasn't in their little clan. I wasn't their friend. I was just an outsider that they feed once in awhile.

"Hikaru is one of us," I heard to voice of Anna speak up from the other side of Mikoto.

I let out a deep sigh that was out of my 'character'. That girl kept saying things like that and it only made me feel more awkward. Couldn't she see that I was only using them right now? I would move on from this city to the next in the next couple days, maybe weeks. I never stayed in one place for very long.

"I'm not," I argued. I decided to be honest, "I'm only here for the free food."

"Someone's awfully honest," Kusanagi said, astonished.

"There's no point in lying about my intentions here. We don't know each other. I'm not your fellow clansmen. I'm not your friend. I am just an outsider looking for food." I wasn't trying to be a dick but I had to keep my distance. I had to be cold.

"But it doesn't have to be like that," Tatara said from his spot next to me. He sent me a grin, "You can be our friend." Why? Why would they want to be my friend? They knew nothing about me. Plus, I was not who they thought I was. I felt a pang of yearning in my heart. I glared down at my food. No. I was meant to be alone. I couldn't have friends. I couldn't let myself want those kinds of attachments.

"No," I reply. I took the last bite and swallowed before getting off the stool. "I don't need friends."

"Aren't you lonely?" Tatara questioned me before I could make it all the way to the door. I stop dead in my tracks. "It can't be very nice to be alone all the time." I turned my head towards him, watching him from over my shoulder. "You don't have to be alone anymore. We aren't just a clan here. We aren't just friends. We are a family. And we take care of our own." He sent me a warm smile that would probably have been contagious if I hadn't had years of practice in the art of the emotionless face.

His words hit me pretty hard. I almost _did_ lose my composure and the emotionless mask. I could see the prideful faces of all the boys around the bar. I even saw their leader turn in his stool and smirk at Tatara's speech. Anna was looking at me as well in anticipation. Why did they want me in their group so bad? Did they have a deathwish? Nothing good would come to them from being involved with me. Did they not understand that I kept my distance for a reason? I didn't want anyone to be caught up in my own shit.

I placed my hands back in my hoodie's pockets. I stood still in my spot, letting his words sink in. It was as if the whole bar was in a tense silence waiting for my next move or words. Did they want me because Anna told them that I was one of them? What did that even mean anyways?

It was quiet until Kusanagi sighed, "We can't make the kid join us. But our King did tell him he could come by for food anytime. If Hikaru only wants food from us then that's all we are going to give him."

"But Mr. Kusanagi-" Yata tried to argue.

"He is right," Mikoto cut him off. "Let the kid choose on his own." He turned back around with a shrug. What just happened?

"He will join us when he is ready," Anna added and sent me a tiny smile.

"Tsk," I let out. Who were they to think they could change my mind? It didn't matter if I wanted to join them or not. They were better off staying away from me. I didn't let it show but I did feel lonely. I did feel sadness at the fact that these guys were really trying to be friends with me. It meant a lot. But even if I learned to trust them and became part of their group, I'd only bring them pain. It was better for me to act like an emotionless, cold-hearted boy. To stay detached from wanting any kind of relationship. Yes, all I wanted was food. I would come back for the food until my body was back to full health. That was my plan. But of course, my plans always seemed to fall through.

I looked into the eyes of the redhead who was looking over his shoulder at me, "See you tomorrow." I turned my head back to the door and made my way out. It pissed me off that they just didn't take the hint. I thought my stay-away-from-me-I-don't-want-anything-to-do-with-you character was spot on. But I guess it needed some more work. At least, my mask didn't break. I may be a mess of emotions inside but that didn't have to surface. It was better that it didn't. Shit. I really needed to watch myself from now on with those guys.

HOMRA was warm and inviting. I felt a sense of ease as soon as I entered. I could tell that they were all very close to each other. It made me kind of jealous. I couldn't deny that I wanted to be close to people. I wanted to trust others. I wanted a family. But reality was that I wasn't made for those things. At least, that's what I had been told from the very beginning. HOMRA was what I really wanted. Would it hurt if I stayed just a little longer? Not to join but just to observe? They would stay off my back after what their King said. Maybe it was okay for me to watch from a distance. I wanted to see for my own eyes what it look liked to have people that care about you. The world couldn't all be black. Right?

 _Fuck._ I had to stop thinking that way. I couldn't get attached. Survival was key. And to make sure no one else had to get hurt because of me. Gah! They got under my skin. I have to stop thinking about it.

I narrowed my eyes at the street before me. I had to remind myself that I was meant to not care about anything else but myself and surviving. Everything else didn't matter. Caring would only make matters worse. I kept walking through the streets as my mind kept going back and forth. I was in an inner debate. But I made up my mind. My mask could not afford to be broken. They needed to keep seeing the identity I had manifested five years ago to protect myself and my sanity. I had to go back to not caring. I had to push back any emotions as they washed forward.

And so I pushed the emotions aside. The loneliness, sadness, the yearning and pain went back into the deepest corners of my subconscious. All that was left was the will to survive. That was all I needed.


	3. A Crack

**Chapter 2**

 **A Crack**

I sat on the same stool as the other two days. This time when I walked through the door the guys only looked at me. They didn't bother talking to me as I walked to the stool. It was quiet until they started to chat amongst themselves. Most likely resuming what they were talking about before I walked in. I was minding my own business as I started eating the sushi that was in front of me. This time there was a neat little bento box full of different foods. It was definitely a step up from the boring rice balls.

"Hikaru," my 'name' was called and I looked to my left to see that Tatara stood there watching me eat. "Do you like the food I made you today?" He made the food? I nodded my head and his smile widened. "I'm glad to hear it." This boy was strange. I had a tendency to not care about watching other people. I didn't look at them because I didn't want to be noticed and for the fact that I didn't want to care about them. But I realized that this boy was trying way too hard to make me happy. Was it because he knew what it felt like to be unhappy? Was his smile is own way of masking his pain? I decided I didn't hate him. I actually admired him. And that was something that was so wrong in my book.

I went back to eating my food, quietly. I noticed that their King was watching me in the corner of my eye. I decided to glance at him with a blank expression. We just stared at each other, forgetting about the food. It was then that I realized that he had a similar look in his eyes. He seemed cold and expressionless, almost as if he was in pain. Yet, I knew how kind he could be. He did bring me and gave me free food after all. There was a comforting warmth about him. Was it because of his Red Aura? Or was it because he was a warm person underneath his tough looking exterior? His amber eyes stared into my purple ones. Was he trying to figure me out as well? I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized that the room was quiet and the boys were now staring at our little staring contest.

Mikoto, the Red King, wasn't what I expected at all. I was told horror stories about the seven Kings. How they were demons in disguise and had unimaginable power. Maybe this man did have great power. But he was just a man. He was no demon. He was no God. Just a man with a power that was given to him by the Dresden Slate. The more I looked at him, the more tired he looked. Was the power weighing on him? I pushed back the feeling of concern. I narrowed my eyes a little.

I let out a breath and looked away back to my food, "Did you see anything interesting?" My question was out of curiosity. I mean, he was looking at me because he was trying to figure me out. Wasn't he? I wanted to know if he got anything.

"No," he mumbled out. I let myself feel the relief of his words. "But you are hiding something behind that emotionless mask of yours."

"Ha," I let out, surprising myself. Shit, I slipped up. I shook my head to keep my composure. "Sounds like someone I know." I glanced back at him quickly so that he got the hint that I was talking about him. A small smirk made his lips. I guess he found that amusing.

"Your mask is cracking," he teased. That felt like out of character for him. But then again, I didn't really know him all that much.

My eyes narrowed at him in a glare, "My mask will never break."

He seemed content as he moved his body more in my direction, "So, you admit you hide behind that emotionless mask of yours." Was I really that transparent to him? "I see myself in you, kid." That caught me off guard. I couldn't help but let my eyes widened a little at his declaration. He saw himself in me? What did that mean?

I glared at him, "I'm nothing like you."

"Oh?" He quirked up an eyebrow. Was he testing me? Was he purposely pushing my buttons?

"I don't go around feeding homeless kids," I retorted. "Honestly, you should only think of yourself. No one else matters." My words were harsh for a purpose.

He let out a short chuckle, "Liar." Once again, he caught me off guard. Was he really able to see right through me?

"I'm not the only one hiding," I shot back. I was going to say that I could see that he was in pain. But I decided against it. There was a silence as we stared back at each other. "Tsk," I looked away. I knew why he had that expression. He hid his pain from his friends. He didn't want them to know that the power was weighing on him. Maybe we were similar in some ways.

"Um," Tatara said from where he stood at my other side. I could tell he was trying to come up with something to break the tension.

Meanwhile, I was struggling to keep my face emotionless. Mikoto had somehow broken through some of it. I felt so angry at myself for that. I had to calm myself down before I lost control. My hand was wrapped around a glass as I was trying to calm down and it shattered. My hand clenched as I tried and failed to push back all those emotions. Anger was at the top of it. Like I said, emotions were dangerous.

"Hikaru, your hand!" Tatara said in alarm. The glass had cut my hand and I was bleeding on the bar.

"The kid is stronger than I thought," I heard the bartender say. He didn't sound angry that I broke his glass. "You are going to have to pay for that, Mikoto."

I was shaking as I was trying really hard to not lose control. I took deep breaths and counted in my head. This was the first time in five years that I lost my cool. There was something about this man that just tore away at me. Like this sense that all I wanted was to come out of hiding. He was seeing right through me. I couldn't allow that.

"Hikaru, give me your hand," Tatara said to me.

I took a glance at him and realized that he had gone to get an first aid kit. He was ready to take care of my injury. He wanted to take care of me. So, did Mikoto by letting me eat here. They didn't know me but cared about me. I felt myself calm down and then looked at my clenched hand. I moved it and opened it letting some of the broken glass fall back to the bar. I used my other hand and started to take out the rest of the glass that was stuck in my skin. Maybe it was okay to let my real self come out a little. It wouldn't hurt as long as they didn't find out my secret and my past.

"It's fine," I let out as I finished taking out the last bit of glass.

"But it will get infected. Doesn't it hurt?" He questioned me, worry clear in his eyes.

I shook my head, "It hasn't hurt in five years." I said that outloud subconsciously as I looked at the cuts. It did feel good to talk to someone again. I looked up at the blond, "Sorry." I got off the stool, losing my appetite for the rest of the food. I had a lot of thinking to do. I was about to walk out until a hand grabbed onto my elbow.

"What do you mean by that?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

I looked back at him, my emotionless mask back, "Forget it." He looked at me with a frown and let my elbow go. "Tatara," I called the boy by his name for the first time. He looked a little taken back. "Smile." He blinked in confusion. I looked away, "I prefer seeing you smile." And then I started for the door, leaving smiling boys and a smirking Mikoto behind me.


	4. Slipping Off the Mask

**Chapter 3**

 **Slipping Off the Mask**

"Hey," Yata called out to me as he moved for our regular greeting gesture which was just hitting each other's forearm so it made an 'x' shape.

"Hey," I said back, making my way back to my regular spot at the bar. I have been coming for food for a little over two weeks. I still remained firm on not joining them. I was hesitant on calling them my friends as well. More like people I enjoyed spending my time with. They were a bunch of goofs and I found that I was perfectly content being around them. But I still remained guarded behind my emotionless mask. Though, I would join in with their conversations and even made some jokes here and there. I had decided to give a chance with being at least decent towards them like they were to me. My mask would crack once in awhile. It felt good to let myself be me for a change. Just as long as they didn't find me out. Being myself personality wise was okay.

I found myself being closer to Tatara and Yata, though. Mainly because I found out that Yata had a fear of the female population. I wonder what he would do if he only knew the truth about me. I would tease him about girls as often as I could. I was fun to watch him squirm. I would tease Tatara about his many hobbies. Seriously, that guy would literally try something new every week!

"How are you doing today, Hikaru?" Kusanagi asked me like every day since I broke his glass. It was as if he were a parent looking in on his kid. It was annoying but at the same time made me feel good.

I shrugged, "Hungry."

Tatara laughed, "You are always hungry. And you started eating like a horse!"

I rolled my eyes, "Not really. But I have put on a few."

"Yeah. You look a whole lot healthier," Rukio chipped in from his spot next to Yata at a table with Anna.

I stretched my arms over my head and yawned, "Mhm." I let arms drop, "Still tired as ever though."

"You know you can take a nap here anytime you want, right?" Tatara informed me. I looked at him and then looked in the direction he was pointing. Wow, how did I not notice the two couches in the bar? "It's probably safer for you to sleep here then out there anyways." He had a point.

"Where do you sleep anyways?" Dewa asked me.

"More importantly, where do you shower or change your clothes?" Eric added. "Do you even have more than one outfit? Is that the same one everyday?"

"Why? Do I stink or something?" I questioned him over my shoulder.

"I think his point is that you smell good even if you look like you haven't showered in a while," Tatara clarified with his warm smile.

"Hm," I let out. "I shower when I can. But I don't have any other clothes." I looked down at the hoodie I wore and grabbed on. It really did need a wash. It was way past it's prime.

"I can give you some if you want," Yata said. I looked at him. He scratched the back of his head and grinned, "I mean, you are still smaller than me but it should fit you. If you want."

"Wow. Really?" I asked him as a blinked, my mask faltering at his kindness.

He nodded and smiled, "Sure. What are friends for right?" I winced at the word friend. I looked away from him. "Sorry. I know that you don't consider us friends." He sounded hurt. It made me feel guilty.

I sighed, "It's okay. Do you have hoodies?" I looked back at him, with a blank expression.

He nodded his head, "I can bring my old stuff tomorrow for you. Or I can go get them now if you want before I go on patrols tonight."

"Tomorrow is fine. It'll be nice to be out of these finally," I said. His smile returned and nodded his head. "Thanks, Yata."

"Sure."

"Like Tatara said, you are more than welcomed to crash on the couch or the guest room upstairs," Kusanagi told me. They had a guest room upstairs? "And used the shower whenever you want."

I let myself smile a little, "Thanks. Appreciate it."

"No problem at all," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Hikaru," I heard Kosuke say my name. I turned to look at him, "Do you like animals?" That was a weird question to ask. I nodded and he smiled at me, "Maybe some time I can introduce you to some of the strays I found."

"You take in stray animals?" I asked him. He nodded at me. I shook my head, "What is with you people and taking in strays?" I heard a chorus of chuckles from the boys. My lips twitched in a smile again. I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked at Mikoto who was smiling at me. I blinked. That was the first time I actually saw him smile instead of a smirk. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Where is that mask of yours?" he questioned me, smugly. I still had no idea how he knew that is was just a mask. That it wasn't the real me. I wondered if he knew my secret as well. I sure hoped not.

"Are you complaining? Because as I recall, you wanted my mask to come down. No?" I quirked a brow at him.

He laughed, "You're alright, kid."

I frowned, "And you are a butt." I heard Yata burst out laughing and everyone else held in their own. Okay, I was being childish. But truth is, acting myself like this was so… I couldn't put it into words. I felt free. Free to be me. Free to feel what I wanted to feel. Free to say what I wanted to say. And it was because of this hardass redhead. He would purposely push me to boil over. I knew what he was doing now. He wanted me to let my emotions go. I think in a way he knew that they were eating me up inside. I wasn't the emotionless, cold-hearted boy I pretended to be. That I _needed_ to be to survive. He let me be myself. This was a safe place for me to let some of my real self shine through. There was just something about the place that made me feel at ease. Anyways, I wasn't childish but I did like to make people smile and laugh. I remembered that as a child I wanted nothing more then to make people happy. That was my wish. But of course, I was told I had a different purpose in life. But let's not get into that yet.

He smirked at me, "Am I?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I hate your face." Another wave of laughter from the boys. I could see the amusement in his eyes. It had become a routine with us. I would insult him and he would just take it and egg me on. They guys would just watch in amusement at our childish antics. I must say, I liked this side of Mikoto.

"Honestly," Kusanagi let out a sigh. "You are acting like a bunch of children."

"That's alright. Let the kid have fun," Mikoto told him. He obviously didn't care much about being insulted. He knew I was only messing with him anyways.

"That's insulting. 'Cause clearly I'm only three years younger than you," I pointed at him with a playful glare.

"You are still a kid to me," he responded, taking a drag from his cigarette.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, you royal ass."

I heard him chuckle as he let the smoke slip from his mouth. I felt a sense of contentment as I made him laugh. This man had somehow knew that I had been hiding. He somehow knew exactly what to say to bring me out. He fed me and challenged me. He was something I really did not expect. At first, I kept pushing that away. But truth was, he was someone I felt a pull to. It was like there was an imaginary tread that existed between us. He made me feel safe and like it really didn't matter that I was actually running for my life. When I was around him, it was okay to let my mask fall. I forgot about my past. Somehow, I felt like nothing could hurt me if I was by his side. As the days went by, I began to feel the emotion of protectiveness when it came to the boys and Mikoto. I wanted to make sure they were safe. All the more reason for me to leave but I just couldn't get myself to go. I just kept walking back in that bar. Sitting on the same stool at the same time every day. I kept spending an hour or so each day with them. This became more than just about food. It was about figuring out how I can help and repay the Red King for all he had done for me before I left. I just didn't know how to do that.

I ate the bento box that Tatara made for me. Each day it had something different and I had to admit that the boy had a talent for cooking.

"That reminds me," Tatara suddenly spoke up, "Your birthday is coming up, King."

Mikoto sighed, "I was hoping you'd forget."

"Haha. I'd never forget that," he grinned.

"When is it?" I asked.

"August 13th. He will be 24. Can you believe it?" He suddenly looked like he realized something. "When is your birthday, Hikaru?"

I didn't expect someone to ever ask me that, "What day is it today?" I sometimes lost track of the days and months. Being on the street, you don't really care much about that. Just the years as they go by.

He blinked, "August 4th." Was it really?

"Huh," I let out. "Then it's in three days."

His eyes widened, "What?! Really!? Why didn't you tell me. We will have to throw you a party and get you a cake." He looked at Yata, "Yata, think you can handle getting some of the decorations?"

"Hold on a minute," I said as I stood up from my stool and looked up at the taller boy, "I didn't ask for a-"

"It will be fun!" He cut me off.

My eye twitched and I heard a chuckle from the King. Shot him a glare from his amused eyes, "Don't you start with me." He smirked. "I don't want a party. I don't like parties."

"Why not?" Kosuke asked me.

"Because I…" I didn't have an answer to that. Truth was, I never had a birthday party before. My birthday was never something to celebrate about. I actually never had a party at all.

"It's settled then. In three days we will celebrate Hikaru's birthday together," Tatara declared. I pouted.

"How about we celebrate our birthdays together?" Mikoto asked me. Did he know how uncomfortable I felt? I smiled and nodded my head. It would be okay if the spotlight wasn't just on me. "How about it, Tatara?" The King turned to his eyes on him.

"Sure. A double birthday should be fun," he agree with his usual smile. I was worried but also excited to have a birthday party. My first ever and I was going to share it with Mikoto. It couldn't be that bad.


	5. Birthdays

**Chapter 4**

 **Birthdays**

I was walking beside Mikoto with my hands in my pockets as usual. We had been kicked out of the bar after I had eaten the lunch Tatara had prepared for me. They wanted us to leave so that they could decorate the place for us. Because we decided to celebrate our birthdays together it was August 10th, between our two birthdays.

Mikoto was as quiet as ever, smoking a cigarette as his chained clinged as we walked. I was in Yata's old clothes. He had given me so many that the guest room had become my closet. I couldn't and wouldn't complain though. I had clean clothes and was the cleanest I'd been in years. It was amazing. I was smiling a lot more often the last few days.

"I know you are hiding something," he broke the silence. I caught my breath as I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with his amber eyes. It was as if he was looking right through me at my soul.

I looked back in front of me, "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm hiding it to protect everyone not just myself?"

"Yeah," he said without hesitation.

I smiled. It felt good to be trusted, "I can't tell anyone. Just trust that I'm hiding it because it be dangerous for it to be revealed."

"It doesn't really matter to me," he said. I looked up to see him shrug and look forward. "Just know that you have HOMRA behind you. It doesn't matter that you chose not to be a Red Clansmen. Everyone sees you as family." I didn't know what to say to his words. It made me feel so warm inside. "If you are in danger, we will be there for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I admitted, truthfully. "To be honest, I've been hiding behind a mask to push everyone away. Because it was easier that way. Safer. I was too afraid that getting someone involved would put them in danger. It was better to be alone. It was better than having someone else suffer because of me."

"You have abilities. Don't you?" I nodded. I couldn't lie to him at this point. If he asked me if I was really a boy I'd probably reveal my real identity. "I won't tell." And I believed him. "But you don't have to be alone anymore."

I stopped in my tracks and looked him at him. He stopped and looked down at me, "Is it really okay for me to put you and your clan in danger just because I'm a little lonely?"

He smirked at me and patted my head, "I'm dangerous to my own clan. But they are stubborn and stayed by my side. Tatara is right. We are family. We share the burden and the danger. We protect each other. We laugh together." I couldn't believe that he was talking to me like that. I could tell that his clan meant the world to him.

I smiled as my face soften, "That's always what I wanted. What I dreamed about. To have a family. To have somewhere to belong. To be safe." He flicked my forehead. "Hey!"

"Don't be an idiot. You already have all that at HOMRA. There will always be a place for you there. No matter what."

I don't know what came over me but I let out a laugh. It was hard to laugh like a guy but I did it. "Thanks, Mikoto. It means a lot to me." He nodded his head and we started walking again in silence. But the smile wouldn't leave my lips. This guy really knew what to say. I felt my chest flutter and a weird giddiness wash over me. He made me feel so warm and not because of his aura. It was a feeling deep inside of me. I was becoming attached to the man. I wanted nothing more but to always be by his side. Was it really okay for me to risk his safety because of my selfishness of wanting a family to belong to?

3rd POV

Tatara had noticed that Hikaru was missing from his own party after the cake had been distributed and eaten. Hikaru had been a funny drunk. He would not leave the King's side, no matter what. He even hugged him once much to everyone's shock. And even more shocking was the fact that their King didn't seem to care. Well, it had caught him off guard but all he did was pat the smaller boy's head with a tiny smile. It was clear to see that their King was fond of Hikaru.

"He is cute when he sleeps," Tatara said with a smile as he looked down at the boy asleep on the couch. Poor guy was passed out cold. Most likely from the alcohol.

"He kind of looks like a girl," Rukio added. The boys had decided to crowd around him to wake him up but stopped when they say how peacefully he looked when he was sleeping. It was like a whole new innocent Hikaru.

"Yeah. He does," Chitose added. "How about he take that hood and hat off and have a look what's underneath?"

"I don't think he would be very happy with that," Kusanagi cut in. The boy always wore his hood and hat. It was a permanent part of his outfit.

"Oh come on. It's no big deal," he added.

"I don't think you'd want to make him mad," Rukio argued, remembering the time the boy broke a glass like it was nothing.

Mikoto stepped forward and leaned down to pick the boy up. It was obvious that he was exhausted and needed the sleep. The redhead started off to go upstairs. All eyes watched him go up. At first, he was going to bring the kid to the guest room but decided to bring him to his own room. He wouldn't be disturbed there. No one went in his room without his permission. He lied the boy down on his bed. He'd sleep on the couch in his room tonight. He looked down at the boy's face. He agreed that Hikaru's face really did look like a girl's. His eyes narrowed in thought. No, it be ridiculous that he was actually a girl. But his soft features made him think otherwise. He shook his head and rubbed the back.

This kid made him feel anxious and strange. He never thought the boy would hug him. He never thought he liked being hugged by a guy. But something was off about this boy. But he was obviously fond of the boy. He felt the need to take care of him and felt awfully protective. Though, he knew that the kid liked his independence and not be saved. He did really see himself in him and maybe that's why he felt the strange feelings. He had been content as the boy become closer to the others. He was glad to see the kid started being more himself. It was like he brought some kind of light with him. He was sure that the others felt it too. There was just something about him that drew you in. He fit in perfectly with the others. He wondered how he had known that the kid would be able to fit in. He just knew. He felt that this kid was meant to be with them. That he belonged there. It confused him but it's how he felt.

Besides, Anna did tell him that the kid had an important role in HOMRA. This intrigued him. Mainly because the kid still refused to join the clan. And the simple fact he wanted to know what role that was. Anna wouldn't tell him more. She would just shake her head and tell him she couldn't tell him yet. He went back downstairs and continued to watch the boys chat, laugh and fool around. He couldn't help but feel at ease once again.


	6. Mistrust

**Chapter 5**

 **Mistrust**

The next day, and I was freaked out when I woke up in a bed that was unfamiliar. I had gotten up to see that I was in Mikoto's room. I only had been in there once when I tagged along with Tatara to wake up the King. I quickly made my way to the spare room where the clothes I had were, picked some new ones and went to shower. Again, it was nice to have new clothes and to be able to shower once a day. Once I was done wrapping the bandages around my chest and putting my stuffed my long hair in my hat. I placed my hood over my head and took a deep breath, ready to pretend to be a boy again.

I walked down the stairs and I didn't make it far as I was suddenly felt tiny arms around around my waist. I blinked in surprise and looked down to see that Anna was hugging me. So, that was what it felt like to be hugged. It felt really nice. I patted her head, not knowing what else to do in this situation.

"I love you, Hikaru," she said as she looked up at me with a smile on her face. Wait. What did she just say to me? I felt my face flush and my heart pound in my chest. No one's ever said that to me before. "I'm so happy you are here." I didn't understand why this little girl was so fond of me. There were times when she would say something about me needing to be there. There were times I patted her head as a gesture of affection and thanks. But did I really make that much of an impact to her? She didn't seem like the kind of girl to say those words to just anyone.

"Whoa. Are you crying, Hikaru?" I heard Dewa question me with shock.

Sure enough, I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as the words cut through me. Those words shattered every little wall I had up. The yearning I felt to feel something. The sadness and loneliness surfaced up. But I felt something that was so rare to feel. I felt happy. Isn't weird to cry when you feel happy? But that's what I felt at that moment. I felt acceptance and warmth from this little girl. I understood why Mikoto was so very fond of her. Why everyone was so fond of her.

I fell to my knees, letting my emotions control my actions and threw my arms in a tight embrace around Anna. I let the tears fall and the smile on my lips. I knew at that moment that I cared about her more than I should have let myself care for her. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to be someone she could depend on. But that was stupid. The closer I got to them, the more in danger they were.

For now, I let myself feel these strange new emotions. The ones I had wanted as a child. I let myself cry and hug the small girl. It was the happiest day of my life. I was loved. There was something sweet about it. It's funny how those simple words broke all of my walls. I cherished these people. I couldn't deny that anymore. This is what I wanted for so long. People that actually cared about me. That wanted to get to know me. That wanted to be there for me. I knew how it felt now. To be wanted and cared for. I didn't want this feeling to ever go away.

I pulled away from her and her tiny hand brushed my tears away, "Why are you so sad? Did I say something wrong?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No. You said exactly what I needed to hear for so long."

She looked sad, "No one's ever said that to you before, have they?"

"No," I confessed as I stood back up after my tears were dried.

"Not even your parents?" Tatara asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't have any parents."

"Then where were you before you were on the streets?" Eric asked. He was always the most suspicious of all of them. He knew I was hiding something. He didn't trust me like the others did. Or maybe the others didn't care about what I was hiding. I remained silent as I looked at him. "Who do you work for?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No one."

"Oh really? I bet you are here to deal some damage after earning our trust. I don't like you. "

My emotionless mask was set once again, "My life is none of your damn business, Eric."

He got up and was in my face, "If you hurt anyone here it would be my business."

"Whoa, Eric. Calm down, man," Kosuke told him. But he ignored him as he took hold of my collar, glaring daggers at me. I didn't flinch or make a move.

"I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't," I told him, honestly. I wouldn't trust a stranger with the people I cared about. He looked taken aback from my words. "You still don't know me. I could be here to gain your trust and hurt people you care about. It would be a smart way to go about things. Wait until I can get them alone and eliminate them." His grip tightened on my collar. "That was what I was taught after all. Right?" I smirked. His look of shock was priceless, I must say.

"What? You mean I was right?" he caught his composure as he stared me down again.

I sighed as I grabbed the hand that held me. I put pressure on it and he let go. Hissing in pain, "Sorry. Was that a little too strong for you?"

"I knew something was up with you the day after you got your cuts! They were all healed in a day! That's not even possible!" he shouted angrily, holding his hand.

"We all noticed that," Tatara said. "But that doesn't mean that Hikaru is here to hurt us."

"But he just said that he was trained for it!" Eric argued.

"Is he right? Hikaru, please tell me it's not true," Yata said, he looked pretty hurt.

"In a way, sure." He looked at me with betrayal, shock and hurt in his eyes. My stomach fell from those eyes. I looked away and glanced at Mikoto. He was watching me. Our talk from the day before echoing in head. Was he really going to just sit there and not say anything?

"Would everyone calm down," Kusanagi said. "Let Hikaru explain himself."

"It's best you don't know," I truthfully warned them. "Knowing is dangerous."

"Knowing what?" Tatara asked me. "Why is it dangerous?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's an assassin and hired by someone to kill us," Eric accused me.

"He isn't," Anna came to my defense. "He is one of us." She stood beside me and shot Eric a look. He seemed to be in conflict with himself. I knew that this guy was close to Anna. And at least someone was on my side.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Rukio asked, obviously lost.

"I'm out of here. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I walked out without the food or anything.

"Don't come back!" Eric shouted at me.

I stopped just before I reached the door. I had a right to be there as much as he did. What gave him the right to kick him out? Mikoto had told me that I belonged there. And that's when I realized that my past had nothing to do with this situation at all. It didn't matter what I was taught. It didn't matter what _they_ told me. I wanted so badly to have a family. To care and be cared about in return. I had that here. I would fight for it. I would fight to stay. Making my final decision I turned back around and walked back towards Eric.

"Go ahead," I let out. He looked at me in confusion. "Talk shit about me. Beat me up. I don't care. I'm not going anywhere. This is my family too." He blinked at my declaration. He was not expecting me to say that.

"Hikaru…" I heard Yata say. I looked at him as his eyes looked like he was speechless. I smirked at him.

"I think this is the first time you referred us as family," Tatara said with a wide smile. He was right. I had pushed them away for weeks. Yet, they still treated me the same. Like I had always been one of their own.

"Does this mean you will join us now?" Yata asked happily. He was like an excited puppy.

I frowned, "I don't think I can."

A look of confusion washed over his face, "Why not?"

"I'm not sure what the Aura would do to me. It could kill me," I told him.

"Mr. Mikoto would never let it kill you. Right?" he turned to his King.

I stared at his amber eyes that kept watching me. It could kill me. I wasn't exactly normal. I was told that if we were to be given an aura from a King it could be fatal. But that could have also been a lie to keep us from teaming up with a King.

"You can't be serious?" Eric had to butt in again.

I looked at him, "Listen. My past as nothing to do with who I am right now. It doesn't matter. What matters is I am ready to fight to stay here. Are you really ready to fight me?"

He looked angrily at me, "I can take you. You don't have the Aura yet."

"I don't need it," I shrugged, "As you witnessed already, I can heal pretty fast and I'm stronger than I look."

"Ha! But I could burn you until there's nothing left of you," he bragged as the red aura flowed around his body.

I laughed humorlessly, "Try me. I dare you." There was a tension in the bar as we stared daggers at each other.

"If you are going to fight. Do it outside. I'd hate to have my precious bar be damaged in any way," Kusanagi told us. We just kept staring at each other. It felt like minutes ticked by before the silence was broken again.

"Why?" he questioned me. "First, you wanted nothing to do with us. But now you call us your family? What is up with you? Who sent you?"

"First of all, if my mission was to get close to you all I'd have had a bad approach from the beginning. Like you said, I wanted nothing to do with you. That isn't exactly the best way to make friends."

"But someone did send you," he said.

I shook my head, "No one sent me here. I had no idea about HOMRA or it's affiliation with any of the seven Kings."

"Lucky for you, right?" he was still not letting up. "Ending up here by coincidence."

"I ended up here because a man saw me through what I pretended to be to survive. It never mattered that he was a King or not. What mattered to me was that he reached out to me when everyone else would ignore my very existence," I paused and crossed my arms over my chest. "The last person that would want to hurt anyone here especially Anna and Mikoto would be me. I'm not about to let your words ruin any chance I have to repay them for their kindness." He didn't respond but it looked like my words were starting to kick in his thick head. I waited for him to say his part. His eyes narrowed at me.

"You are still hiding something," he said.

I sighed. He wasn't going to stop suspecting me until I revealed something to him. I couldn't reveal my past or my identity. There was only one thing I could say to him, "Aren't we all?"


	7. Our Secret

**Author's note: Yay! I have followers! And my very first review!**

 **Thanks,** **Mystirica18. I'm happy you are enjoying it. I hope you keep liking it!**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Our Secret**

It was three days after my little argument with Eric. He was still suspicious of me but he left me alone. Mainly because Mikoto had told him to leave me be and back off. I felt bad that he had to defend me after all he had done for me already. I wanted to take care of it myself but I guess the stubbornness of the boy was too much for me to handle alone. Usually, I wouldn't care what people said about me but I felt insulted that Eric would think so poorly of me. Did I seem that bad of a person? Okay, dumb question when I had started out a jerk to them all. I still felt guilty for being so mean to them at first when they had done nothing wrong.

I took my time that day to shower and get ready. I was so lost in thought when I was wrapping the bandages around my chest that I hadn't realized that the door to the washroom had opened. I slowly turned around, dreading to see who saw me in just my boxers and my top mostly exposed. I hadn't tightened the bandages quite yet, so you could clearly see that I was a girl. Oh crap. My scared eyes looked into confused amber eyes. It _had_ to be Mikoto to find me in this state. He was just staring at me with those amber eyes of his. He than looked me up and down. I could see the light bulb turn on in his head. Realization hit his eyes.

My face flushed as he kept staring at me. My eyes turned into a glare as I took a hair brush, throwing it at him, "Get out! Get out! You pervert!" I let my regular voice yell at him. I knew that at this time no one was in the bar. Everyone was busy with their own errands to run or at their own home. Anna had left with Kusanagi and Tatara to grab some food. I was alone with the King who had stayed behind to sleep on the couch downstairs.

He quickly looked away and left, closing the door behind me. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt the heat in my cheeks as the embarrassment hit me. Not only did he see me practically half-naked but he now knew the truth about me. I decided to push the thoughts back and put my focus on finishing wrapping my bindings and getting dressed.

As soon as I walked out I spotted Mikoto leaning on a wall waiting for me. No doubt he wanted to speak to me about my little secret. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. Now he knew I lied to him about being a boy. I didn't know what I would say to him. How could I explain this to him without revealing everything?

"We need to talk," he said, no room to argue. I nodded my head and followed him into his room. It didn't escape my notice that he had locked the door behind us. There was no way for me to escape now. He stood, leaning on the door. He would not let me run from this. "Talk."

I winced. It wasn't as if his words were angry or harsh. I just felt like I was backed into a wall. I was so tempted to go back to my old persona. Pretend that I was the emotionless boy again. But he would be able to see right through that.

"Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

"I don't recall ever saying I was a boy," I replied like the smartass I was with my feminine voice, my male voice forgotten for the moment.

I heard him sigh, "Why dress like a boy?"

I shrugged, "It's safer being a boy in the streets. Don't you know what could happen to a girl out there?" I knew he wasn't stupid to what I was implying. My excuse wasn't all a lie. It was dangerous to be a girl out on the streets. He didn't know that I was hiding my identity. That I was on the run and I wanted to keep it that way.

"You aren't on the streets anymore," he mentioned to me. I had been staying in the guest room for some time now. Sometimes, I would sleep on the couch in Mikoto's room when I had night terrors. Other times, Anna would come in my room and sleep next to me. I didn't mind so much though because I liked the company. But that's a different matter. I wondered if he was trying to tell me that there was no reason for me to go on pretending I was a boy? "Unless you don't trust us." That wasn't it. I trusted the boys. Sure, they could be perverted but what hormonal boys weren't? I knew they wouldn't force a girl or hurt her.

I shook my head, "No. It's not that."

"Than what is it?" I was surprised at how calm and patient he was. He spoke to me as if a child that was on the verge of tear.

"I can't…" I trailed off. I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him the truth. He would be in danger. I couldn't let him get hurt just because my identity was revealed. Because _they_ would find me.

"Because it's dangerous," he muttered those words I had told before. I nodded my head. "Alright then." I looked up at him in astonishment. Was he going to let this go? I couldn't help but stare at him as the sunlight from the windows in his room caught his figure. I had never really looked at him they way I was looking at him now. I wasn't looking at him like a boy would but as myself. As a woman looking at a man that had saved her from starvation and a life of pretending she was something she wasn't. He was handsome in that light. My cheeks flushed at the ridiculous thought. My thoughts snapped back into reality with his next words, "It's our secret."

I blinked in surprise, "What?" Was it really going to be that easy? Wasn't he curious to know what else I was hiding from him?

"But you have to do something for me," he said with a smirk. Of course there was a catch. There was always a catch.

"Anything," I said it without hesitation and determination. I wanted my gender to remain a secret from the others. The less people knew the truth the better. He let out a short chuckle which caused my heart to skip a beat. What was wrong with me? Was I dying?

"Whenever you are in my room alone with me, you have to take the hood and the hat off," he said to me. I frowned. Was that really all he wanted? That was an odd thing to ask for. But I nodded nonetheless. He watched me expectantly, quirking an eyebrow.

"What? Like right now?" I blinked at him. He smirked as a response. I hesitantly reached up to put the hood down and take off the baseball cap. Once it was off, my long hair cascaded down to the middle of my back. I was looking down at my feet feeling rather awkward. I heard him shifting and then his footsteps closed in on me. I could see his shoes now as he stood in front of me. I refused to look up at him. I felt his hand brush my cheek and then a strand of my

hair was pulled up to his nose. I looked up with slightly widened eyes, my cheeks heating up. His eyes were closed as he smelt my hair. My heart was pounding hard in my chest that it almost hurt. What was he doing?

"You have your own scent," he stated. "Like cherry blossoms." He let go of my hair. "Must be why you smelled nice even when you were dirty." I remembered the time where the boys were saying that. But I never imagined he would do that and say that. He was still leaning forward towards my face. I panicked and backed up only to end up on my butt on the floor.

"Ow," I let out as I rubbed my back side from my sitting position. I shot him a glare, "Stop acting so weird!" He straightened up and smirked down at me. I frowned. He was being a mean butt. But at the same time, I kind of like his teasing. I smiled when he offered me a hand to get up, "Thanks." I knew at that moment that I wanted to stay by his side. It was where I felt like I belonged the most. And I trusted him with my life. He suddenly ruffled my hair, making it a mess. I pouted, "I'm not a child, Mikoto!" I looked up at him ready to send him a glare but there was something about the way he was looking at me that made me stop. It was the same look he always had but his eyes seemed so soft and warm. It honestly made my heart skip a beat. What was this man doing to me?


	8. Terrors

**Author's Note:** **Hiyoritsu, thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy it. ^-^**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Terrors**

" _You can't escape this," I heard the voice that had plagued my dreams for so long say. It was threatening, sneering and arrogant. He was the one I feared most to come after me. And I hope that there was never going to be another meeting with him. His eyes black as death and his short hair matching. Just one stare would make you shudder and freeze in fear. He had no remorse for the people he killed, even the innocent. He was the perfect killer. Their perfect weapon. And my older brother._

" _Stop," I said in a whispered breath. I held my head in my hands, kneeling pathetically on the cold ground. I couldn't say that I recognized him from when we were children. That felt like such a long time ago since he was the loving, caring brother he was. But in reality it was only ten years ago._

 _I didn't have to look up to see that he had a twisted grin on his face, "Why would I stop? This is who we are now."_

 _I shook my head, still gripping my head, "No! This is not who we are! We aren't monsters! We don't kill people!"_

" _Ah. When will you realize that that is what we are now. We exist to kill," he said as I heard him approach my shaking form. "Forget who you were. Forget your hopes and dreams and relish in the blood of our victims." He had become insane. I missed the brother I knew. The brother that I loved. In a flash, I was held up from the ground by my throat. "The sooner you accept what you are the better. It will hurt less. I promise." He squeezed his hand around my throat, causing me to gasp in pain. I couldn't breath anymore. "Either come back and be what you are. Or die by my hands." His words were so cold. I was reminded that this was no longer my brother. I had lost him to_ them _. "I will find you, sis," he spat the last word like venom. Why? Why did it have to end up this way? It was heart shattering for me. He was the only thing I had. When our parents died when I was just a baby and he was five, he made sure that we weren't separated. He never told me that he loved me. But he didn't have to because he took care of me as best he could. I knew that he loved me without him saying it. But that all changed. I felt the tears fall from my face. I lost my brother ten years ago and only this monster remained. "No one can save you. You-" His voice seemed to be drifting off as a new voice broke into my fear._

"Hikaru, wake up," I heard Mikoto's soothing voice say my name as I felt him shake my shoulder gently. My eyes fluttered open to see him looking at me. Even though he wore his regular look on his face I could tell that he was concerned for me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you." I sat myself up on the couch and wiped the tears that had fallen from my face. I was too upset to be embarrassed at how weak and vulnerable I looked. Plus, It was Mikoto. I knew I could be vulnerable around him.

"Nightmare?" He asked me. I nodded my head as I felt the weight of the couch next to me give way. This was the first time that he had needed to wake me up. Then again, this wa the first nightmare of my brother I had in a year. Also, if I weren't so upset, I would have told him to put a shirt on but him sitting next to me half-naked didn't matter to me at that moment. At least he put on his pajama pants even though he hardly ever wore them in bed.

I brought my knees up and leaned my forehead on my knees, "It was the one I never wanted to have again." He didn't say a word but I knew he was listening. It was strange but all I needed was his presence and I felt like everything was going to be okay. But that didn't mean that I still didn't feel the aftermath of the nightmare. "I'm afraid." I paused, letting out a sigh. " I've always been afraid. And I ran away thinking I could out run my fears. But I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being afraid." I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from crying again. "I just want to be strong enough to face my fears." He didn't know exactly what I was talking about. My fear was being discovered. My fear was that _they_ would come after me. But I wasn't ready to tell him everything yet. Maybe some day. I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and I knew that he was letting my words sink in. I guess he noticed that I was staring and he turned his head to look at me. I smiled sadly at him, with a little bit of heat in my cheeks and quickly looked away. I had played an emotionless boy to keep myself from breaking down. But now all my walls were falling because of him. Oddly enough though, I felt like I could get through it because I wasn't alone anymore. Although, I can't say that I still wasn't afraid that they would end up in danger because of me.

It happened so fast. At first felt him shift and the next minute I was laying half on top of him on the couch. He was lying close to the edge, I was squished between him and the couch, my face was buried in his chest. My face was burning hot. One of his arm was around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Sleep. I won't anything hurt you," he told me as he began to play in my hair. I felt it so comforting and soothing. I couldn't help but smile. He was that concern for me that he was going to stay by my side until I fell asleep again. He may seem like a rough guy but he was actually a real softy. He showed people he cared not by his words but by his actions.

I let myself relax and snuggle into him so that I was more comfortable, "Goodnight, Mikoto."

"Night." And just like that, I entered a dreamless sleep.

xxx

There was a loud knock on the door that had woken me up from my sleep. I felt so warm and comfortable that I didn't want to get up. I held on to my pillow tighter, letting out a soft groan of protest. But pillows weren't generally that hard. Were they?

"King, is Hikaru in there with you?" I heard Tatara's voice on the other side of the door.

"What is it, Tatara?" I heard Mikoto answer back. My pillow moved as he spoke and that's when I realized that my pillow wasn't a pillow but Mikoto himself. I sat up so fast and stumbled around klutzy that I ended up on the floor with a thud.

"Damnit," I hissed out, pain shooting through my butt and back.

"Is everything okay in there?" Tatara's concerned voice asked.

"Fine," I called out, not forgetting to deepen my voice. "Just fell off the stupid couch." I stuck out my tongue at Mikoto who was smirking down at me in amusement. The least he could do is help me up. The butt.

"Of course you did," Tatara laughed.

"Shut up. I broke my butt," I called out as I stood up and started to put on my hoodie and hat, keeping my long hair hidden.

"Seems fine to me," Mikoto said from behind me. I blinked as I put the hood up and turned around. He still had the smirk on his lips as he said that. Did he just say that? He was checking out my butt?

I walked passed him towards the door and at the same time muttered so that only he could hear, "Pervert." I heard him chuckle before a reached the door and was greet by a cheery Tatara. "What can I do for you?" I sent him one of my small smiles.

"I was thinking we could go on an adventure together," he rubbed the back of his head. "I still feel like we don't know each other well and I wanted to hang out outside the bar for a bit." I was kind of surprised at his request.

"Uh. Sure," I replied and it brought a grin to his face. But before he could say anything else the King spoke up.

"Bring Yata with you," he said. I turned to see that he was fully dressed now.

"King, you don't have to worry. Hikaru and I will be fine on our own," Tatara reassured him. I didn't mind having Yata come along. I liked the kid. But I did wonder why Mikoto insisted he come with us.

"You can't fight," he argued with the younger man. It was just like Mikoto to be overprotective of his friends. It warmed my heart at how much he cared about his clansmen. They really were like family.

"We will be fine. Not everyone is out to get us. You know?"

I sighed cutting in, "As much as I hate agreeing with the butt. He is kind of right. There's no question that we can take care of ourselves. But it wouldn't hurt to have Yata come with us," and I smiled at Tatara, "Besides, it would be awesome to spend time with the two of you."

"Hard to argue with that," Tatara smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll go tell Yata that he is coming with us." Tatara rushed back downstairs to give the news.

I shook my head, "Honestly."

"Be careful. We have enemies of our own," he warned me.

"I think you underestimate me a little," I said as I looked up at him. "But I appreciate that you care for my safety." I put my hands in my pockets and turned towards the stairs, "And I promise I won't cause too much trouble."

"Oh? That I don't believe." I quickly turned around to shoot him a glare and stuck out my tongue at him, earning a light chuckle from him as we went down the stairs.

My stomach growled loudly just as I approached everyone else in the bar. Stupid stomach that was always wanting food now.

I heard Tatara laugh, "I guess we should eat before we head out." I looked at him in thanks.

"Hey," Yata said to me as he approached me. We did our signature greeting with our arms.

"Hey. So you coming with us?"

He grinned, "Hell yeah. Like I would miss a day with Tatara and you. It will be so much fun!" Wow, I was surprised at his excitement. I nodded my agreement and went to eat my food after giving Anna a goodmorning hug.


	9. Anna's secret

**Author's Note: Thank you for the followers, favorites, and reviews. They keep me motivated. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Anna's Secret**

As soon as we were back inside the bar, I walked over to the couch and crashed face down on to it. I couldn't be happier to be able to relax again.

"Whoa. You okay, Hikaru?" I heard Dewa's voice ask me. I could hear a few footsteps walk towards the couch I was lazily lying on.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad," Yata protested from his spot which wasn't too far from me. I resisted the urge to glare at him. No, actually I was way too tired to even do that.

"Maybe we shouldn't have dragged him over everywhere," I could hear the always smiling Tatara say. I let out a grunt in agreement. They had literally dragged me everywhere; the arcade, skatepark, the mall and all these other places that were of interest to them both. I understood that they wanted me to get to know them better but they didn't have to do it all in one day!

"I think you broke him," Dewa added in. I wondered why no one else was cutting in. Maybe they had nothing to say. Or maybe they weren't around. I was too tired to look at who was present at the moment.

"What did you boys do?" Kusanagi questioned from all the way from behind his bar. I knew that because he sounded further away from the rest.

"Everything," I let out in a huff. I struggled to sit up and then stretched my arms up, letting out a yawn at the same time. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and stood back up, sluggishly walked towards my favourite stool. Only to lay my head on my arms on the bar. Yet, another yawn left my lips.

"If you're that tired you should go to bed," Kusanagi told me with a shake of his head.

"I don't think he could make it up the stairs," I heard Rikio's voice say.

He was probably right. I'd probably pass right out before I even got up to the top. I was just unused to being pulled around all day and the excitement had made me exhausted. You try spending an entire day with two boys that were sucking the life energy out of you! You'd be ready to pass out too.

I felt a gentle hand on my forehead and I knew it was Mikoto even without opening my eyes. My face was facing towards him after all. Plus the fact that he had a way warmer body temperature than any of the other boys. I could feel the energy of the King wash over me. It was spreading through my entire body and I wondered why it was reacting that way with his touch. It was like he was giving me some of his energy and I was beginning to feel a little better. It was so strange. No one's ever been able to willingly give their energy to me before. Did he even know what he was doing? At least it was his King energy and not his own. He seemed to have way too much of the King energy. That contact had let me in to see how it was slowly destroying him. No wonder I could sense pain from him before. And he was suffering on his own. I doubted he would let anyone see him like that.

"You don't have a fever," his words cut through my thoughts.

I opened my eyes to stare into his, "Would you really be able to tell? Your hands are hot, you know?" He let go of my forehead and shrugged his shoulders. I sat up straight and smiled, "I feel better now. No worries." Then I turned towards Tatara and Yata, "Next time we hang out we are doing only two things. Got it? I am NOT going to be subjected to a another tug-a-war with you both again!" They both scratched the back of their heads with a grin on.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"You seem better," Kusanagi commented.

I grinned, "I recuperate unusually fast." _Especially, when I get energy from another source_. But I wasn't going to tell him that. If I did it would open the floor to a series of questions that I was not yet ready to answer. Although, I wondered how Mikoto had done that. Did he even feel any different? Did he know about my abilities? I decided to brush it off. These were questions for a different time.

"I see that," he answered as he polished a glass. "Well, as much as I appreciate all of your company. My bar is about to open."

"Yeah, I need to get going on my patrol," Yata muttered, getting up and picking his skateboard along the way. "See you tomorrow, Hikaru." He waved over his shoulders before leaving.

"Hey, wait for me, Yata," Rikio rushed after him. I couldn't help but chuckle at them. It was always the same with those two.

"Bye," I said.

"Yeah, I should head home now," Dewa said, approaching the doors. Everyone was filing out one after the other and saying their 'see you laters'. Now it was only Kusanagi, Mikoto, Anna and I left in the bar.

"Want me to tell you a story again, Anna?" I asked the young girl. I was really fond of this girl. I had a feeling that she already knew about me but just didn't mention it. I wondered why she wouldn't tell anyone if she knew. Maybe she was waiting for me to be ready to do it on my own. Either way, I adored her like a little sister.

She nodded at me, stood up and came to take my hand and lead me upstairs but not before grabbing Mikoto with her other hand. I couldn't help but smile at that. She was really fond of her King. I doubted he even wanted to hear stories but he seemed to never be able to say no to her. It was really adorable.

She lead us to Mikoto's room and we sat on the couch together. Somehow, I ended up in the middle of the two which I found really weird. I would have thought that Anna would wanted to be the one to be in the middle.

"Does he know?" She asked me. She looked up at me with expectant eyes.

I tilted my head to the side, "Know what?" Mikoto remained silent.

"Your secret. He should know by now," she said, the last sentence more to herself then to me.

"Yeah," I heard Mikoto answer.

Anna smiled up at us, "Finally."

"I'm a little lost right now," I sweatdropped. "Mind explaining things to me?"

"I knew you would come. I knew who you really were. But I couldn't tell anyone until you were ready," she explained to me.

"You mean you knew this whole time?!" I asked, shocked. She nodded her head. I pouted. I found out about her being a strain and about her abilities but I didn't expect her to know these things about me. Why? I didn't know.

"I'm happy that you told Mikoto," she said to me. My cheeks flushed as I remembered exactly how he had found out. The poor girl did not need to know that. I nodded and then realized that I was in Mikoto's room with him and Anna knew my secret as well. I took off my hood and my hat, letting my hair down.

"I'm not ready for the others to find out yet," I said in a whisper.

"That's okay. As long as Mikoto knows," she reassured me.

I looked at her, questioningly, "Why is that important?" Than I realized how bad that sounded. I took a glance at Mikoto. "I mean…" I looked away. It wasn't like I wanted to deceive anyone, especially Mikoto. I was just curious to know why it was important that he knew, specifically him.

"Has this something to do about the role she plays?" Mikoto asked her. She nodded as a response. "Hm."

"Role?" I asked, confused. "What role?"

She smiled innocently, "I can't tell yet."

I looked at her with suspicion, "Why do I have the feeling that… You know what, nevermind." I let out a sigh. I'm not sure I wanted to know.

"You should trust that Mikoto can protect you, Hikaru," she stated. I looked back at her but then looked down at my hands in my lap. It wasn't that. "Trust that he can also protect himself." Was there anything this girl didn't know?

I shot her a look, "Maybe I want to be the one doing the protecting."


	10. acceptance

**Author's Note: It may be some time until I can update the next chapter because my laptop decided that it can't find the driver to connect to the internet. I had to upload this chapter somewhere else. I'm hoping I can fix it soon. Anyways, enjoy! ^-^**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Acceptance**

I couldn't believe how time flew by. It had now been a month and a half since I attempted to steal Mikoto's wallet. It was three weeks since he found out about my secret and just about that when Anna let us know that she knew the whole time. Not surprisingly it had made the three of us closer. Anna would cuddle with me more often, even in front of the others. Mikoto wouldn't look at me like he was trying to figure me out anymore. Instead, it was more like he was keeping a watchful eye on me. It was like he was afraid I would break or something. All in all, I was happy to have two people share my secret with. I was able to be truly myself behind those closed doors. Which we spent more of our time in. Sometimes, I would even wake up in Mikoto's bed even when I had fallen asleep on the couch. He would switch with me. I guess he wanted me to be more comfortable. But I didn't want him to give up his bed for me. And of course, the other boys were getting a little more suspicious but kept it to themselves. I guess they feared what it might mean. Or they didn't think much of it because Anna was in there with us more often than not. Anyways, I felt a deep connection to the two.

"Goodmorning!" I greeted more cheerfully than usual. I oddly felt really good today. I was greeted with a warm grin from none other than Tatara.

"Morning! I guess you slept well last night," he commented.

I shrugged, "Guess so. I didn't have a nightmare so it was really peaceful." I went and sat myself on the stool next to Mikoto, as usual.

"That's good to hear," Yata said from his spot. "Glad you are finally getting some good sleep." I had told them about my nightmares. Not what they were about but that I had some traumatic experiences and I couldn't sleep very well. They were oddly very understanding. I was glad they didn't try to get more information. I guess they were to busy with the fact that I had let them in with that information to push. It was a big deal for me to even let them in on the fact I had nightmares. I guess they felt closer to me because I trusted them with that.

I nodded, "Yeah. I feel great!" I honestly hadn't felt that great in a long time. I saw in the corner of my eye that Mikoto was smirking at me. I quirked a brow in his direction, "What? Got something to say, Royal Butt?" Yeah, I still insulted him. That hadn't changed at all. I heard laughter and I could see that he was holding in his own laughter. He was still a hard one to crack.

"I still don't believe that King let's you talk to him like that," Tatara said with amusement. All the boys would call him King or Mr. Mikoto in respect. I was the only one to call him names. But he really didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be amused by it.

"Because I'm the best," I puff out my chest. "Okay. Maybe I should tone it down. I have way too much energy." That reminded me that every day since the very first time Mikoto had sent me some of his energy, he had continued to do so everyday. I still didn't know whether or not he was even aware of it himself. But I could tell that him sharing that energy with me was helping him as well. I could tell that he was less in pain. I felt better knowing that it was helping him as well. However, did he know what he was doing? I doubted it. Because sometimes when he would send the energy through me, he would look slightly confused as if he didn't know what was going on. He was subconsciously supplementing me with what I had lacked for so long. Anyways, that's something for another time.

"I like it," Chitose commented. "Maybe now you have enough confidence to get yourself a girlfriend. Or at least a date." He was the womanizer of the group of boys, so it didn't surprise me when he said that. But I really had to contain my disgust. I wasn't interested in girls. But I couldn't say that. They would think… Not that I had a problem with them thinking that but the hours I spent alone with Mikoto and the fact I sometimes slept in his room… Well, you get the picture.

"Sure. As soon as Yata gets one," I teased one of my closest friends.

"Hey!" he whined, "Not cool, Hikaru." He had a pout on his face and slight pink cheeks at the mention of girls. Oh, what are we going to do with him? The other guys laughed at his expense.

"That would be the day," Chitose muttered.

"What was that?!" Yata shouted, getting angry.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Oops." I didn't mean to start something.

"Everyone calm down!" Kusanagi ordered them. "Do not destroy my bar!" His warning stopped the boys from starting a fight. There was silence in the room and I went back around to look at our 'mom'. Honestly, that's how I saw Kusanagi sometimes. Always, keeping the boys in check. It was rather funny.

Maybe today was the day I should reveal myself as a girl. I had felt like that I shouldn't deceive them anymore in the past week now. I had even gone as far as escaped Mikoto's protection to go shopping on my own for more feminine clothing which I had hid in the back of the closet in the guest room. That was two days ago and I remember Mikoto scolding me about leaving without one of the others. Honestly, he was overprotective sometimes but it's how he showed he cared. When I told him why I left on my own he went dead silent for a few minutes and then a tiny smirk reached his lips. He had let it go that time but told me to not go off on my own again. I promised that I wouldn't. If you are wondering where I got the money from, I didn't steal it. Kusanagi would give me some money if I helped out around the bar. Which I would help carry things and clean.

"I have to go upstairs for a few minutes," I said, deciding that it was the day to finally show them that I wasn't a boy. It was now or never. I didn't want to talk myself out of it and I felt really great. So, whatever their reaction, I could take it.

"Did you need a hand?" Tatara asked me.

I shook my head, "No thanks. I'll be right back."

"I'll come," Anna said as she got up and took my hand before I went up the stairs. I was okay with another girl coming up with me to get changed.

I brought the bag with my new clothes into the washroom where I could look at myself in the mirror. I first peeled off Yata's old clothes and unwrapped my bandages. Anna watched from the counter she was sitting on. I put on black, lacy panties and matching bra. Then I put on black, ripped in the front skinny jeans, a red tank top and black leather jacket with red plaid lining and hoodie attached to it. I then put a studded belt around so that it was on a diagonal. It was more an accessory than a necessity.

"Should I put my hair up or keep it down?" I asked Anna as I played with my hair after thoroughly brushing it.

"How about top half up?" she suggested. I liked that idea. I sent her a smile of gratitude for her help and started to put the top half of my hair up in a ponytail. I let my bangs hang in front, framing my face.

"What do you think?" I grinned.

"You look so pretty, Hikaru," she said with a tiny smile of her own.

I blushed awkwardly, "Thanks." I helped her down from the counter. We put the other stuff away and then she went downstairs before me. I was getting so nervous. What were they going to say? I swallowed my nervousness and made my way down the steps one at a time. Once I reach the bottom and I was in plain view of everyone I saw many confused looks and one approving one. I smiled and let my real voice out, "Hi."

"T-there's a g-girl," Yata stuttered out, red in the face. I had told hold in a girly giggle from his reaction.

"Where's Hikaru? Is this his girlfriend?" Rikio questioned.

Yata couldn't even look at me and I decided that I should have some fun with him. I walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. His cheeks reddened even more.

"Aw, is Yata shy? So cute~," I teased.

"H-how do y-you know-"

I cut him off, "Know your name?" I looked at him with a fake hurt look. "Can't you recognize me? I'm a little hurt, Yata."

His eyes widened in realization, "Hikaru?"

I grinned and noogied him, "I sure am!"

"Hey! Would you stop that!" He complained, starting to act normally again.

I stopped and let him go, "Well, I had to make you stop blushing and stuttering all over the place. We have been friends for awhile now, you know? No need to be so shy."

His blush returned but he was able to talk to me somewhat normally, "Yeah but you look so much like a girl." He scratched the back of his head.

"You idiot," Chitose said, an arm wrapping around my shoulders, "Hikaru is a girl. That's what she's been hiding from us this whole time."

"Well, this is unexpected. Did you know about this, Mikoto?" Kusanagi asked his friend, turning his head to the redhead.

"Yeah," he replied letting out a puff of smoke from his lips. He was leaning his back on the corner, watching the show.

"Wait. You knew that Hikaru was a girl this whole time, King?" Tatara questioned, a little taken back that their King would hide something like that from the rest. Mikoto only shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways," Chitose called back the attention on him. He sent me a flirty smile, "How about we go on a date, Hikaru?" It took a few seconds for the words to register. I elbowed him in the gut, causing him to let go and hold his stomach.

"Just because I turn out to be a girl doesn't mean you can go around flirting with me!" I lectured him with a playful glare.

He let out a chuckle, "I was kidding. You are cute when you are flustered." I narrowed my eyes at him but my cheeks heated up nonetheless.

"You're really a girl?" Rikio asked me. I nodded my head at him.

"Sorry, I kept this from you all. It was just hard to break the habit of hiding out as a boy," I explained to them.

"It's okay. You are still Hikaru after all," Tatara smiled at me. "Even Though you turned out to be a girl."

"I knew you were hiding something but…" Eric trailed off. Was that a blush I saw on his cheeks?

I giggled, "That's okay. I still feel guilty that I deceived you all into thinking I was a boy this whole time. I hope you can all forgive me." I looked at Yata who was still blushing. His eyes caught mine and he let out a huff and crossed his arms. For a second, I thought he was angry at me.

"We forgive you. I'm sure you had a good reason to pretend to be a boy," he said, to my surprise. My face lit up and I flung myself to hug him. 'W-what are y-you d-d-doing!?"

"Haha. Relax, Yata. I am only hugging you," I was to happy to hold in my happiness. Yata had accepted me. Why wouldn't I be happy?

"Hey, if Yata gets a hug can I have one too?" Tatara asked with his warm smile. I laughed and let go of the still blushing Yata and went to hug Tatara who had also accepted me.

"Me next," Rikio said. I shook my head in amusement and went to hug him as well. Soon all the boys came to give me a hug. The only ones left were Eric, Kusanagi and Mikoto. Anna had hugged me in the middle as well, feeling left out.

Eric approached me after I had given a hug to Kosuke. He scratched the back of his head, "I guess I was wrong about you." He wasn't looking at me. He stuck out his hand out, "No hard feelings?"

"Hm. I don't know," I said. This cause him to look me in the eye with a sad look. I smiled, "Can we try to be friends?"

He smiled back, "Sure. I guess we can." I nodded and the gave him an unexpected hug which he hesitantly patted my back in return. I let him go to see that Kusanagi was near me.

"Guess it's my turn," he smiled at me and opened up his arms at me. I knew he was a womanizer too.

"No funny business." He sweatdropped as I gave him a hug and he returned it.

After a few seconds we parted and then there was Mikoto left. No one had expected him to get up from his stool and come towards me. At least, that's what I felt when everyone went silent. He was now in front of me and he patted my head.

I glared up at him, "When will you stop treating me like a child!?" He just smirked down at me and the next thing I knew my face was squished in a hard, muscular chest. I blinked in surprise. Was Mikoto hugging me? And in front of everyone? Just as soon as the hug started it ended.

"Welcome to HOMRA," he said, his amber eyes piercing into mine. I heard a chorus of cheers from the boys but I was still confused as to what had happened.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"The Red Aura accepted you," Anna informed me.

On hearing that I hit Mikoto's shoulder playfully, "I didn't say I'd join, you butt!"

He looked smug and amused, "You are one of us."

"You were always one of us from the very first time you walked into the bar," Tatara added.

"Whether you like it or not. You are one of us," Yata chipped in. He still was pink but he was able to look at me and speak properly now.

"We are family," Tatara finished.

I felt happy tears come to my eyes, "You idiots." Mikoto must have known that giving me his Aura wouldn't have killed me. Otherwise, I'm sure he wouldn't have risked it. I wondered how he knew though. Anna probably told him it was fine. The girl knew things. But why did he have to be so sneaky about it? Why now? Was it because I let my true self out completely? Whatever the reason, I felt something warm on the left side of my rib. "Huh?" I left my shirt to reveal to insignia that properly showed my loyalty to the Red Clan. I traced the symbol with my fingers. "You sneaky little…" I looked up at the King, putting my shirt back down, "Next time ask."

He shrugged, "It was about time that you properly became one of us."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't have to get the Red Aura or the insignia to show that I'm loyal to you. You already had my loyalty, without question. Not as a King, but as someone I cherish."

That seemed to catch him off guard for a second before he closed his eyes and smirked, putting his hands in his pockets, "You are one strange woman."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I grinned.

"I say we party!" Tatara called cheerfully.

"Yeah!" The boys cheered once again. I couldn't believe that they had accepted me so easily. It brought warmth to my heart. I was one very lucky woman to have them in my life.


	11. Trouble

**Author's Note: My laptop is still not fixed but I realized that I can use a hotspot from my phone to connect my laptop to the internet. Though, I wouldn't be doing that often.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Hikaru and Mikoto start realizing their feelings for each other.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Trouble**

Another week had flown by after I had revealed myself as a girl to all of HOMRA. Nothing major had changed since my grand reveal. However, the boys seemed more protective of me and overall friendlier with me. I guess that we had all gotten closer together since I was able to completely be myself around them. I wore more feminine clothing that usually consisted of shorts with high socks or leggings underneath or skinny jeans with a t-shirt or tank top. I was almost always seen with my leather jacket. I loved that jacket. I threw out the old shoes I wore and was now wearing hiking boots. I felt so much more comfortable wearing things I liked to wear instead of hiding behind a hood and hat.

I still had nightmare and would try to sleep on Mikoto's couch but he would still switch places with me when I was asleep. Today, I planned on putting my foot down. I was not going to let him sleep in the couch again. I was not going to take his bed from him anymore.

I was laying on the couch after changing into a large t-shirt that I had borrowed to sleep in from Mikoto. I was happy that I did not have to be wearing my disguise while sleeping anymore. I could sleep more comfortably now. It surprised me when he offered me one of his shirts to sleep in. But it was so comfortable and it smelt like him. In an odd way it was very comforting to wear his shirt with his scent.

I stood up on my knees on the couch and leaned my arms on the inside back of it to see him laying down on his bed, "Do not move me this time. Stay on your bed."

"Hm," he looked at me from his position as if he was in deep thought. And then stood up to walk over towards the couch from the outside back. "Why not?"

I frowned as I looked up at him from my position, "Because it's your bed. I'm not going to kick you out every night. I feel bad."

He smirked down at me, "We can share." I blinked in astonishment, thinking I had heard that wrong. He just stared at me, waiting for my answer.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I uh." I didn't know what to say to him. Did I even hear that right? "You want us to share your bed?"

He shrugged, lazily, "Only if you want. Beats sleeping on the couch, doesn't it?" Well, he had a point. His bed was way more comfortable than the couch. But sleeping with a guy was a big deal. Wasn't it? I pursed my lips, thinking through my options. It's not like I hadn't slept next to him before, recalling the time I had woken up in his arms a few weeks ago. And I did trust him. I also felt safest around him. Somehow, his presence casted away my nightmares. Besides, it didn't really mean anything if we did share a bed. He was just helping me sleep. That's all. He was just doing me a favor. But then why did it make my heart beat so fast at the thought?

"Okay," I agreed, making up my mind. I didn't see an upside to not sharing a bed with him. Other than a fact that it could be misconstrued as intimate. And the fact it was kind of embarrassing. "But you have to put on a shirt," I said as I got up to walk around the couch to get to the bed. I hopped in the bed and made myself comfortable underneath the covers. I was facing the wall, trying to calm my breath and beating heart. I felt the bed give way to his weight as he got in next to me. What surprised me most and almost gave me a heart attack was when he had wrapped his arm around my waist and began to spoon me. His face was in my hair. I felt my cheeks heat up at his closeness. Honestly, what the heck was wrong with me lately? "W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered out, frozen from shock.

"Protecting you," was his simple, lazy answer. I was going to retort that there were better ways to protect someone without touching them but I just couldn't say it. It felt nice. No. It felt right to be in his arms. And I did feel a sense of protection there. My heart started to still as I relaxed in his arms.

I smiled as I closed my eyes, "Goodnight, Mikoto."

"Night." And I slipped into a dreamless sleep in the arms of the man that had broke me out of my façade and begun to steal heart.

XXXXX

I woke up feeling warm and safe. I shifted slightly which caused and arm to tighten around my waist. That was when I realized that I had moved in my sleep to lay my head on Mikoto's chest, my arm in front of my face. I smiled at how good it felt to wake up that way. I slowly sat myself up and stretched out my arms over my head, letting a yawn slip from my lips. I felt eyes on me and looked down at a sleepy looking Mikoto. His hair was all messy but it made him look... Sexy. Cough.

I smiled warmly down at him and cheerfully said, "Good morning!" He slowly got himself up. I was hyper aware of how close he was to me. I was even more aware that his arm was behind me, hand resting on the bed to keep his body up. He was leaning awfully close to me. I never saw that look in his eyes before. It seemed hazy as if he was still half-asleep. I looked up at him, questioningly, "Mikoto?"

His other hand made its way to my chin and his thumb gently traced my bottom lip. It was as if time had slowed down but it was in mere seconds. What was he doing? He was being so gentle yet I felt a panic go through me. It wasn't fear but something I hadn't ever felt before. My heart was beating fast and hard, my cheeks heated and my lips parted slightly from his touch. I didn't know my skin could be so sensitive. It was like my hairs were standing on end.

He closed his eyes, bringing his face closer to mine. Without any other warning his lips brushed against mine. It was so soft that I barely even felt it but it still sent shivers down my spine. My eyes widened at his actions. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I push him away? My body had a different idea as I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, deepening it. The simple acceptance of his kiss had released him from whatever it was that held him back. The hand on my chin slid to the back of my head as he pressed his lips more forcefully on mine. The arm that was behind me, wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I straddled him as we continued the passionate kiss. I honestly couldn't say I had ever felt anything like it. One hand gripped gently on my hair while the other held me close to his body. An overwhelming feeling of desire washed over me. And that was when that I knew that this man had captured my interest completely. I was enamored. Did he know what he was doing to me?

There was a knock on the door that made me whip my head at it. Mikoto still held on to me as Tatara's voice spoke through the door, "Wake up, Hikaru. We are suppose to go get my new guitar today. Remember?"

I had almost forgot that I had promised to go with him to go pick up an acoustic guitar. I looked back at Mikoto to see him lazily glare at the door. I giggled at this. He must have been upset that someone had interrupted us.

I looked back at the door, "I'll be right out!"

"I'll see you downstairs," I heard his footsteps leave from the door, leaving Mikoto and I alone again.

I let out a sigh, "I got to go." I was surprised that he had let me go so easily. I was kind of thankful because I was a little embarrassed at what had happened. What would it mean? Does he even like me that way? Or was he just half-asleep, not knowing what he was doing? Just as my feet hit the floor I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. I was once again in his lap, his head resting on my shoulder. "Mi-Mikoto, what-"

"Stay. A little longer," he said, cutting me off. It took me a few seconds but I finally relaxed in his arms, nodding. What was up with him all of a sudden? After a few minutes of him hugging me from behind, he let me go.

"I'll see you when I get back with Tatara," I said to him before making my way to my own room to change. I didn't bother looking back at him. I was too embarrassed and didn't know what else to say or do. He had totally taken me off guard. It's not that I minded his affections. It's the opposite that scared me. I didn't want to mess things up because I mistook his actions for something else. And anyways, if he did feel the same way that I did him, would he still stay by my side after finding out about my past? What I am? I shook the thoughts away as I got ready. This wasn't the time to think about this. Tatara was waiting for me downstairs.

XXXXXX

"You don't plan on going of on your own are you?" Yata questioned as Tatara were just about ready to walk out the door. The boys all seemed very protective of Tatara because he couldn't fight. When it came to me, they were just as protective. It could get pretty annoying at times but I knew it was because they cared so much.

"Relax, Yata. We will be fine," Tatara reassured the younger boy with a warm smile. "Won't we, Hikaru?" He turned towards me for my agreement. We had gone off to do errands on our own before, but that was usually because no one else was around. Nothing had happened to us yet, other then getting lectured by the boys and Kusanagi. I'm pretty sure Mikoto would have joined in on it too but was too lazy to add in when everyone else had already done so.

I nodded my head, "We've been fine up until now."

"You should probably ask Mr. Mikoto first," Rikio protested with worry. I rolled my eyes. I didn't see why everything I did had to be approved by him now.

"Ask me what?" Mikoto's voice was heard as he walked from the staircase and made his presence known. His hands were in his pockets as he waited for someone to answer.

"Tatara and Hikaru plan on going out on their own again," Yata told his King as he crossed his arms.

"Honestly, you all worry too much. Hikaru and I will be perfectly fine. We are only going out to pick up a guitar," Tatara said scratching his head with a smile.

"Do you think you could protect Hikaru if she was in danger?" Chitose asked him. And that was the final straw for me.

"That's it!" I shouted, plopping my butt down onto the floor and crossing my arms. I was trying to calm myself down.

"Uh. What are you doing?" Yata asked, obviously confused at my actions.

"I've had it with all of you!" I yelled in my position, eyes shut. I bet they all looked taken aback or maybe even scared. I hardly ever lost my shit but this was my limit. "You treat me as if I'm some child that needs protecting all the time or even a damsel in distress! I am NOT a damsel in distress!" I let out a sound of annoyance. I didn't want to be caged and told what to do like before. I had escape to have some freedom. Not to be locked up and guarded all the time again. I took a deep breath, "I appreciate everything you all have done for me. I appreciate that you care enough to want to protect me. But understand that I need my freedom too." There was silence in the room as I slowly started to cool down after saying my piece.

"Sorry," I heard Yata say. The others followed suit.

"We didn't know that's how you felt," Dewa added.

"Yeah. I thought girls loved to feel protected," Chitose added. I opened my eyes and gave him an annoyed look.

"There's a difference between feeling protected and feeling suffocated," I slowly got myself back up. They all looked visibly upset, except for Kusanagi, that looked amused and slightly impressed, Anna, who was looking with her usual stare, Tatara, who was smiling as usual and Mikoto, who was smirking.

"How about we compromise?" Kusanagi said, earning everyone's attention. He through something small at me. I caught and realized that it was a PDA. I looked at him, confused. He shrugged, "Thought you'd need a way to contact us in case of emergency. Everyone's contact information is on it."

A smile made its what to my lips, "Thanks so much, Kusanagi!"

He just nodded back with a smile, "That's no problem. Just be sure to use it if you run into any trouble. I'm sure Mikoto would not be too happy if something happened to you." What did he mean by that?

I nodded, "I will. Promise."

Tatara stepped forward, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" I said excitedly as we finally got through to the guys to let us go alone. We stepped out of the bar together and made our way through town to pick up a guitar.

XXXXX

 **HOMRA 3rd POV**

It had been hours since Tatara and Hikaru had left the bar on their errands. The boys were chatting amongst themselves to keep themselves busy but there was a nagging feeling in the air. Something didn't seem right. They should have been back by now. That was when Kusanagi's PDA rang, cutting the tension in the room.

"Kusanagi," he answered, putting it on speaker phone in order to continue to clean his glasses. He knew that it was Tatara that had called from the caller ID.

"Sorry, I didn't call sooner," Tatara voice came through the speakers. He knew that the others must feel worried that they hadn't been back yet. "Hikaru kind of ran into some trouble." That made all of the members perkup, ready for action.

Mikoto stared at the PDA on the bar. He never felt that most of worry before. That woman had really done a number on him. She was on his mind a lot and he felt the need to be close to her. He knew that he wanted nothing more but the have her has his at this point. At first, he thought maybe it was the fact that she seemed out of his reach that he lusted for her. But after he had kissed her, he knew there was something more to it. It was more powerful then the flames he could conjure. He was drawn to her. He can't say that this had ever happened to him before. He was glad that she got along with the boys. But the thought of her being someone else's made him angry. As Tatara's voice mentioned those words, the King could not hold in his strong urge to hurt whoever may have hurt her. He didn't not want anyone else to ever touch her. He glared at the PDA.

The other clansmen had noticed the change in their King. They, in their own way, knew that their King had feelings for the woman. They knew that Hikaru was his and they were okay with that. They saw how she was slowly changing him. And they saw how he had changed her. They were good together. Some may even go as far as to say that they were a perfect fit. They brought out the best in each other. So, when they saw their King's eyes darken at those words they knew that he would not sit this one out if there was someone that had hurt Hikaru in anyway.

"What kind of trouble?" Kusanagi questioned.


	12. Wolf

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 11! My laptop is still being a pain. But I've been managing to update on different computers outside of my home. I can't wait to have a working laptop though. It's so hard not to be able to write!**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **StarRose101: Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciated it! I'm glad you are enjoying my character's development.**

 **LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal** **: I am glad you like it!**

 **Chochomona: Awww! Thanks so much! That made me really happy to read that.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Wolf**

HOMRA BAR 3rd POV

"What kind of trouble?" Kusanagi questioned. The bar had become tense as everyone waited to start moving into action. They would do anything to protect their new member. Their new friend. And there was no doubt that their King would be by their side in this fight.

There was a thud and then a loud, "Ow. What was that for?" Kusanagi blinked as he looked at the phone. What was going on?

"That's what you get for making it sound like something terrible happened to me, Tatara," they clearly heard Hikaru's irritated voice on the line, but it sounded a little away from the phone. They were obviously walking side by side. The bartender couldn't help but let out a smile at the sound of her voice. So, she was alright. The King relaxed in his stool and the rest of the boys were confused as to what was going on.

"But you did get into trouble, Hikaru," Tatara mumbled.

"And I took care of it," she answered the boy.

"What exactly happened?" Kusanagi asked with amusement clear in his voice. He was amused at the fact that everyone in the bar were ready to dive head first into a fight without a moment's hesitation for the girl only to hear that she was perfectly fine.

"Hikaru got hit on," was Tatara's blunt reply. "And she got really pissed."

"Yeah. You try being groped by perverts and see how you like it," they could hear her growling through the phone. Kusanagi shook his head with his hand. He visibility could see the danger in his King's eyes.

"No thanks," Tatara replied, nonchalantly back to her. He went back on the phone, "Anyways, sorry we are a bit late. I took Hikaru out to eat to try to calm her down. Oh man, you should have seen her."

"It was not big deal!" She yelled back to him.

"No big deal?" He asked her, his voice muffled slightly as he did so. "You knocked five grown men unconscious. How is that no big deal?"

"I had plenty of motivation," she shot back. There was a shuffling noise and they were now speaking to Hikaru, "Sorry, Kusanagi. Didn't mean to make anyone worried." There was a pause, "We will be back at the bar in about fifteen minutes. See you!" And she hung up the phone.

Kusanagi reached for his PDA and placed it back in his pockets, "That woman is unbelievable."

"She took down five men?" Yata asked in amazement.

"You really wouldn't want to mess with her," Chitose added, everyone nodding in agreement.

Kusanagi leaned in a bit towards Mikoto, "Definitely a woman you want to hold on to. There isn't many like her around."

Mikoto didn't say anything in reply as he took another sip of his liquor. But He couldn't help but agree in his mind. Hikaru was different. That much he knew. She was the kind that held the weight of the world on her shoulders. That day that he had first seen her on the streets he could see that in her eyes. She may have tried to perceive herself as emotionless but he saw more than that. He wondered if she would really choose to stay by his side? Not as a King but as a man? A man that wanted nothing more than to sooth her pain and see her smile. Yes, the best moments were when she would smile and laugh. To think that an emotionless 'boy' would turn out to be a lively young woman. But than again, he had seen through it from the very start. But her true gender slipped passed him. Maybe he wasn't as perceptive as he thought. He couldn't help but think of why she had hid behind that mask and façade. But he would not ask her. He would let her choose when to tell him. He wouldn't force anything upon her. Even questions about the large scar on her back when he had seen her in a state of undress. It was not for him to know until she was ready. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away. He knew that with her he would need to take the time.

The chatting boys stopped as soon as the door to the bar opened and in walked in Tatara and Hikaru.

"Welcome back you two," Kusanagi greeted them both.

Hikaru's POV

"Welcome back you two," Kusanagi greeted us.

I couldn't help but let out a huff, "Yeah. Thanks."

He grinned at me, "Bad day?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Shut up. That's not even funny."

"Sounds like someone is still pissed," Chitose teased. I sent him a death glare. I saw him shake in fear. "Scary." I knew they all heard the conversation on the PDA. I wasn't born yesterday. And yes, I was still pissed that a guy would even try to touch me without permission.

Tatara laughed, "That's nothing. I think Hikaru might have a short temper." I had lost it the moment the pervert's hand grabbed onto my butt.

"What else is new?" Dewa chipped in, most likely speaking about the other members with short fuses.

"Like I said. Try having a guy touch your butt and you would have done the samething," I shot back at Tatara.

"What?! A guy touched your ass!?" Yata yelled, outraged. No doubt he didn't like guys taking advantage of girls. Not like those guys stood a chance anyways. They were Normals. Normals I could handle on my own.

Tatara nodded his head, "Yeah. And then she broke his hand." I went a little overboard. Like I had said once before. Emotions can be dangerous. Especially my anger.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I thought it was only fitting. Touch my butt and I break your hand."

"You can sure be scary, Hikaru," Rikio commented to me.

I pouted, "You all are acting like I was supposed to let some pervert touch me." I suddenly felt a hand on my head and looked up into amber eyes.

"You did good, kid," Mikoto complimented me as he patted my head.

My eyes turned into a glare before I swatted his hand away, "I thought I told you to stop treating me like some kind of child. I'm a damn woman you know!" I was still on edge from my anger. Thankfully, Tatara had been there to stop me from going on a rampage. Also, thankfully he knew the best way to calm me down was with food.

My eyes hand been closed when I had been yelling out the last sentence but they reopened when I felt a warm hand on my cheek, "You're right." The hand slid down my cheek to my chin and my head was pulled up as I felt his lips on my forehead. My eyes widened in shock. Was he really kissing my forehead in front of everyone?! And just like that, the kiss from this morning came back into my mind and my cheeks heated up. When he pulled away, I was looking down at my feet. I felt so flustered and embarrassed. But I realized that all of the anger that I had felt was long gone. It it's place I felt a calm wash over me but at the same time my heart beat wouldn't slow down. "Is this better, Hikaru?" My heart skipped a beat when he spoke my name. What was going on with him? He never did this before. What was he thinking?

"Way to go, Mr. Mikoto. Putting the moves on Hikaru," I heard Chitose say. "She looks so cute all shy like that." _I'm going to kill him._

"Does that mean that you two are finally together?" Tatara added in. I could just picture the giant smile his face. I was going to kill him too.

 _Wait_. I perked up and looked at the smiling boy, tilting my head a bit, "Finally?"

"We had a poll going on how long it would take you two to get together once we found out that you were a girl and that Mikoto knew," Akagi explained to me. "Apparently only a week."

"You weren't suppose to tell her that, man!" Bando told him in a panic, hitting his friend on the back of his head. Akagi rubbed the back of his head after.

I let out a sigh, "Why am I not surprise?" There was silence in the room. "You are all a bunch of idiots." I shook my head and smiled, "But I guess you guys are all my idiots." I heard a bunch of sighs of relief and saw their smiles light up. I looked up at Mikoto, "And what's your deal with the sudden display?" He just stared down at me with his usually facial expression. Wait, no. His facial features had softened and there was a tiny smile on his lips. My heart skipped a beat once again and the heat came back on my cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chitose asked. I looked at him. "He wants you to be his." I blinked. So, they weren't just joking around? Did Mikoto do that as a way to ask me? He wasn't really good with words. I knew that but still.

"Yo, maybe you should let King ask her," Tatara's voice was heard cutting in. They really weren't kidding! My face felt like it was on fire.

Chitose stared at me, "Don't tell me you never had a boyfriend before, Hikaru."

"And when would I have had the time for one, huh?!" I snapped. I mean, for three years I pretended to be a boy. Before that I…

"You are adorable," he teased.

I shot him a glare, "Shut up." I started off towards the door. I just didn't know what else to do. I wasn't ready for this kind of thing.

"Hikaru, where are you going?" Tatara asked me, obviously worried.

"Out," I let out before walking out the door into the streets. I needed to be out of there. I needed to think. If they really weren't kidding and Mikoto wanted to be with me like that…. I just didn't know. I didn't know what it meant to be in relationship with someone. I barely even knew what friendship and family was until I met them and knew that it was what I had been waiting for. What I had been hoping for. But this was different. Wasn't it? How did I really feel about Mikoto.

I was lost in thought and wondered the streets aimlessly for hours. It was slowly getting darker outside and I was reminded that I should turned back to HOMRA. But I hadn't realized just how fair I had gone.

"Finally found you, Little Wolf~."

 **Author's Note: So, the guys didn't have to interfere and go protect her... this time. Looks like she** ** _can_** **handle herself. And then they had to tease her and push a relationship on her. Well, Mikoto didn't. He knows not to push her but he can't say she's his unless she agrees. Right? Oh, the dilemma! Too bad they didn't realize that it was more a big deal for her since...**

 **And then someone comes in calling her Little Wolf. Uh oh. What could that mean?**


	13. Crow

**Author's Note: You better get ready. Hikaru's past is about to catch up to her. What will happen next?**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **mebassett99** **: I hope that was a speechless wow.**

 **Mystirica18** **: Haha yeah XD Oh, Tatara.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Crow**

HOMRA BAR 3rd POV

"Great job, Chitose. You just scared her off with that stupid mouth of yours," Yata accused.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I didn't think she would just walk out like that!" Chitose snapped back. He really hadn't expected her to run off like that. He felt guilty but he was only trying to tease her. Both boys worked up at what had happened.

"I have a feeling this wasn't about the teasing," the bartender's voice cut through, earning him everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Mr. Kusanagi?" Rikio asked the man behind the counter.

"I have a feeling Hikaru was reminded of her past. That's what I think caused her to walk out like that," he explained to them.

Yata's fist collided with the table, "Damnit! She shouldn't just put it all on herself. She can talk to us about stuff like that! Shit!"

"I don't think it's that simple," Tatara added in. Now everyone's eyes on him. He smiled but they saw the worry in his eyes, "It took her time to be relaxed around us. It took her even more time to tell us that she was actually a girl. I think whatever she went through really tore her apart. It will take her time to be able to open up to us." He paused, "I don't think we should see this as a bad thing either." His face brightened, "In not even two months she was able to smile at us and call us family. I have no doubt that when she is ready she will tell us what happened to her."

There was a silence in the room. Everyone let his words sink in. He was right. They couldn't force her to tell them anything. Just like they shouldn't have pushed her to be Mikoto's girlfriend. They should have let the two work it out on their own. It was just that they hadn't seen their King this happy before. And they knew it was because of this strange woman. They all wanted them together because they made each other better. But of course, they should have left it to the two of them to work things out. They shouldn't have meddled in the middle.

"I'm sorry," Chitose mumbled out. " I didn't know that it would trigger her."

"Don't worry about it," their King finally spoke since the situation transpired. He was once again seated on his stool, leaning his arms and back on the bar with his eyes closed. "That woman doesn't like to suffer around other people." He knew that because he saw it. She didn't like other people seeing her weak. Somehow, he had gained enough of her trust to be there when she did feel weak. He knew how hard it was for her to ask for help and be comforted but she had come a long way from the first time they met. He also sensed that the woman didn't like to be a pain to others. She didn't want anyone to see her in pain because she didn't want to burden them with it. She was really stubborn when it came down to it.

Tatara nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. She doesn't want us to see her that way because she doesn't want us to worry about her. Right?" His King nodded his head once.

Kusanagi sighed, "A woman like that should never need to suffer alone. It's a shame."

"She doesn't have to," Yata declared. "Whenever she needs us. We will be there. Right, guys?"

"Right!" They others agreed in unison. Mikoto couldn't hold in the small smile. They were a bunch of idiots but they were loyal to the very end. And she had gotten their loyalty. She was really something else. He didn't think of her leaving as a rejection. He would wait for her real answer. Even if it took more months for that to happen.

Hikaru's POV

"Finally found you, Little Wolf~" I heard the voice of a man I didn't think I'd ever see again. I didn't really care that he had called me by my former code name. The wolf was a symbol of loyalty. That much I still liked. Though, _they_ had named me that for an entire different reason.

I turned around to face him. His long green hair and eyes stared at me with a grin on his face, "What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms, "I thought we both agreed to go our separate ways. It be safer that way."

He waved his hands about, dramatically, "Now now. That isn't how you should greet an ally, is it? When did you start talking again?" I remained silent. He walked closer to me but I stayed in my place, "I just dropped by to give you a warning. You aren't exactly underground anymore. Why is that by the way? Because of those guys at that bar?" He looked at me curiously.

I smirked, "Thought you would know everything by now." He blinked, "You are the information expert afterall."

He pursed his lips, "Yes, well. That was another time. I only know that you are in this city. I don't know how long or why you have come out of hiding. But that wasn't a very smart move."

I rolled my eyes, "Because _they_ will come after me, right?"

"My goodness, no," he said with the same flamboyance as always. I often wondered how that had stayed. "The Company has been… How should I say… Wiped out."

"What?" I questioned in complete shock. That wasn't possible.

"By the Crow and his little followers. I suppose they grew tired of being ordered around. I thought you knew. It was all over the news," he said. It must have been before I had joined HOMRA. When you lived on the streets you didn't really keep up to date with things like that. "It happened a few months ago." And my brother had something to do with this? Why? "Listen, they are more dangerous now than before. At least with the company they would have held back but now there is no telling what they will do." He was right. They weren't on leashes anymore. Which meant danger.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I questioned him. He was always the kind of guy that looked out for himself. With what we had gone through, it wasn't that surprising. He would never help someone unless he would get something in return.

"You saved my life," he shrugged, his grin returning. "I thought you should know that the Crow will most likely be coming after you now that you are easy to find. With you being out of hiding and all." That wasn't news to me. I knew that one day he would come after me. "You should think about leaving those friends of yours. You know how he gets. He will play with them and he will make you watch." My brother had a sick mind when it came down to it. I knew what he meant when he said play with them. My brother would torture them. But I knew I had time to prepare. My brother wasn't the kind of person to just go out without a plan. If he knew where I was he would start formulating a plan and accumulate power. No doubt, he wouldn't come after me for a little while.

"Thanks for the info. But I'm not backing down this time," I said as I was ready to turn around to go back to the bar. I would do my own preparing. If he wanted a fight, it was a fight he would get.

"I would rethink about that. Crow has gotten far stronger. He can do a lot more things. He could kill everyone you care about," he warned. I raised my hand over my shoulders to say goodbye. My friends weren't Normals. They were Red Clansmen. And their King was very powerful. Plus, I doubt they would just let me walk away now. I had time to warn them about the dangers that awaited in the shadows and help them get stronger. "Nonetheless, I have programmed your PDA so that when he is in the Kanto area it will shock you. I advise you to make strong allies. This will be a bloodbath." It always was when it came to the 'Crow'. He was like a walking embodiment of death. The very reason why we called him a crow. Maybe I would try to find strong allies to help me and the Red Clan. Because there was no doubt that those idiots would want to fight my enemies. The thought made me smile though. I had people on my side. But I knew that when it came down to it, I would lay down my life to protect theirs. "I want you to know that I'm on your side. Whatever you need. You know how to reach me. I would say he should be back at full strength in a few months. And then, he will be after us. After you." Again, he made me question who he was. He was never that helpful. His code name was Owl, because he could get any information from a computer or any form of technology really. He was the best hacker you could find. Plus, he had other amazing abilities. It didn't shock me when he said he had reprogrammed my PDA to do something like that. He was a good ally to have and a bad enemy to make. Maybe something changed in him the last three years.

"What's in it for you?" I asked over my shoulder, not stopping.

"Everything." _Everything, huh?_

I let out a snort, "See you in a few months than." It was time for me to let my clan in on the dangers I had brought with me the first time I had walked into HOMRA.

Author's Note: What will the Red Clan say about this? Stay tuned!

What? There are two crows?


	14. Moment of Truth

**Author's Note: Still haven't gotten my laptop fixed but my roommate has leant me her's. What a good roomies. ^_^**

 **Next chapter will reveal a lot about Hikaru's past. In a few more chapters the point where K begins will begin. How will Hikaru's presence in the story change things? Hmmm.**

 **PS: As I have mentioned in the Introduction. The story will be changed to M by next chapter. Just letting you all know!**

 **PPS: I am thinking of starting a Yata/oc story. What do you think? Yes or no? Either PM me or tell me in the reviews!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Moment of Truth**

The moment I walked in the bar I was bombarded by the worried faces and voices of the boys. It was late at night and I kind of figured they would get this concerned for me. Maybe I should have called them to let them know that I was fine. I noticed that Anna wasn't there though. They must have made her go to bed since it was getting really late. I was surprise there weren't any customers but just the Red Clansmen.

"Relax. I'm fine," I let out as I told everyone to back off. They were all in my face the second they saw me.

"Do you have any idea how worried you made us!? You could have gotten hurt or worse. Fuck! When will you stop being-" I cut Yata off.

"I know," I patted his head. "Sorry. Just had a lot to think about." I smiled at him which got him to relax a bit and blush.

"You should have called us, Hikaru," Tatara told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Who are you? My mother?" Everyone started to calm down and sit back down around the bar. "You learned first hand that I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but they were just regular guys. They could of had weapons or something," he explained.

I sighed, "I honestly appreciate the concern but trust me. It will take a lot more to get me down." They seriously had no idea what I was capable of.

"Regardless, you are still a lady and part of this clan," Kusanagi cut in. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to our new member. You have to be more careful. We have many enemies out there."

That was my cue, "Right. Speaking of enemies." I paused, trying to choose my words carefully. It was difficult for me to ask people for help. I always thought that when it came down to it I would be facing this alone. Not because I wanted to. But because I had to. My brother, my problem. I took in a deep breath and bowed my head towards the bar, "I need your help, everyone." There was a silence in the room as I looked at the floor with a bowed head. Okay, maybe I was being a little overdramatic.

"What is with this all of a sudden?" I heard Dewa ask. I had obviously caused a little bit of a worry around the room. I never asked for help unless it involves food.

"Yeah. This isn't like you, Hikaru," Chitose added.

"Of course, we will help you, idiot," Yata replied. I smiled as I straightened back up to look at him. "We help each other."

"Is this something to do with your past?" Tatara asked, bluntly. I stayed in my place in the middle of the bar. I didn't feel like moving because of what I would say to them. I knew that they may stick by me even if this was my own enemy but part of me wanted to get out of there. They were my family and I didn't want to drag them down this path. But I knew I couldn't make up their minds like that. They had to choose themselves.

"Yes," I let out in a whisper. This was it. I was going to tell them why I had been hiding for three years. They were going to find out just how much trouble I was bringing them. They remained silent. I knew more than anything that they had wanted me to tell them about my past. It was part of the reason I was so fond of them. They had my back even when I hid my past from them. Even though they were curious. "I have made an enemy and he is coming after me." I let the words fall through my lips. I really had no idea where to start.

"Ha! Let him come. We'll show him that no one messes with a member of the Red Clan," Yata yelled, proudly. He was always the first into action and so loyal to the clan. I would have smiled at his words if this wasn't so serious.

I shook my head, "No. It won't be that easy, Yata. This guy isn't like the men you guys deal with on a regular basis."

"What do you mean?" Akagi asked.

I bit my lip, "Damnit! This is really hard." I was struggling with telling them. They wouldn't look at me the same way when they knew. I was afraid that it may change things. Would Mikoto understand why I had hid this? Would he understand at all? I don't know if I really understood. He was calmly looking me with his amber eyes. He remained quiet but I knew he was listening. No doubt, he knew that this was hard for me to say. He was giving me time.

"That's alright. Take your time," Kusanagi said with a reassuring smile.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "I've been pretending to be a boy for three years because I was afraid that some people would come after me." My hands were in tight fists, "Thinking that they would find me and bring me back. I stayed away from people afraid that they would get involved in the danger." I explained to them. Everyone seemed to be listening in. "Tonight, an old connection of mine came to warn me that he was coming after me now."

"Hold on. Someone from your past came to talk to you when you were out?" Kusanagi asked me with concern.

I nodded, "Don't worry. He helped me escape three years ago. He isn't the enemy. I guess that you can say that he is an ally."

"I'm so fucking confused right now," Yata mumbled. The other boys agreed. I wasn't doing a great job on explaining things to them. I didn't want to have to tell them everything about it but it seemed that I might have to.

"Escape from where?" Rikio questioned. I looked down at my feet. I knew I had to tell them. It was just hard to say. I had nightmares of that place. I had tried so hard to bury it in the darkest parts of my mind. Those seven years were the worst years of my life.

"Hell," I let out without thinking. I kept my narrowed eyes on the floor. "About ten years ago, kids sixteen years and younger were transported to Japan from all over the world. There was 983 kids that were brought here illegally. Their past identities were wiped from every system as if they had never existed. These kids were the unwanted ones. No one would bat an eye if they were to disappear one day." I paused for a second, "They were brought into a program with the idea that they were going to be made into superheroes. But that was all a lie."

"Human trafficking," Kusanagi blurted out. I could tell that he was thinking about what I was saying. Everyone were looking deep in thought. Some looked visibly disturbed.

"Are you saying that you…" Tatara let out. He couldn't finish his sentence. I don't think any of them were really ready to hear what I had to say. I know I wasn't ready to tell them. But now I couldn't stay silent if it meant that my past would come hunt me down. They had to know.

"I was ten," I answered him. I could sense the discomfort around the room. "And don't you dare pity me or feel sorry for me. You all got that?" I didn't want them to treat me like I was broken. "I went through a lot in those days but I don't want you to look at me like that." I looked at them all, "You all know that I can heal pretty fast. And Tatara witness first hand how strong I am. That was all due to this program. It was meant to create super soldiers that the Company could control." I looked down at my hand, "In a way, I'm not really all that human anymore."

"Don't say stuff like that, Hikaru," Tatara told me with a smile. "You are you and that is all that really matters to us." The others smiled at his words. I don't remember why I had ever thought that they wouldn't accept me after knowing the truth.

"Are you saying that the Company you mentioned is after you?" Mikoto asked for the first time. He looked like he was ready to go kill someone. I realized that whatever was going on between us had to wait. I hoped that he would understand. I had my past to deal with first. There was no room for anything else right now. I couldn't get distracted. This was my responsibility. I had to end this before my brother becomes too dangerous and tries to destroy the world. Figuring out my feelings had to wait.

I shook my head, "No." I paused, "The person after me wiped out the Company. He was part of the program too. My informant believes that he got tired of being controlled. That means that there isn't anything holding him back now." I would have to tell them who he was, wasn't I? I couldn't hold any bit of information from them. All of it was important if they were going to survive this. My brother wouldn't hesitate in killing them. They had to know everything. I just didn't want them to know.

"If he was in the same program as you then why is he after you?" Kusanagi questioned.

I let out a sigh. I knew it would come. It was unavoidable now, "I guess it can't be helped anymore. I'm going to start from the beginning." I looked at the boys faces with mixed feelings. "It all started about ten years ago."


	15. Difficult Past

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the new favourites and followers! This chapter is so much longer then the others. So much information! And there's only more to come too. Sorry for the information over load. But these were all key points in her life that have significance.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **AvidReader016: I'm really glad you like it. Now you will find out more about Hikaru's past. Hope you are ready.**

 **To everyone- I tried to post a poll on my profile on whether or not I should write a Yata/OC story. Go vote if it shows up!**

 **The story's rating will now be M for future chapters. Enjoy and review! ^.^**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Difficult Past**

:::FLASHBACK:::

 _I was just a ten year old girl as my brother took my hand, making me walk beside him in the middle of the night away from the foster home I had been living in. It wasn't the best place to live. Plus, a few years ago they had separated me and my brother into different homes. We had still been able see each other once in awhile but it wasn't the same because of the supervised visits. I didn't quite understand why an adult had to be there when my brother and I were together. I didn't understand why I couldn't tell me where I now lived either. I remembered him promising me that he would find a way so that we wouldn't be separated again. Last time we were able to see each other and once the supervisor had gone to the washroom, he had told me to always have my belongings packed ready to go because he would come get me. That had been almost six months ago. It was strange. It was as if my brother's existence had been wiped. Because when I asked about him after that, no one would tell me anything. But then that day finally had come. I had sneaked out of the house only for my big brother to take my hand and started into a run._

" _Where are we going?" Little ten year old me asked my fifteen year old brother._

" _Somewhere we won't get separated," he told me as he looked down at me with a smile. I smiled back at him. "You always wanted to be a superhero, right?"_

 _I blinked and got excited, "Of course! Then I can help people and make them smile!"_

 _He nodded, "I found a man that said that he could make that happen. He said that if I went with him that he would make sure that we would never be separated again."_

 _I knew something was wrong but I was just so excited to be with my brother again, "Really!? That's amazing, Big Bro!"_

 _XXXXX_

 _The man standing before us had given me a bad feeling. I kept hiding behind my brother like a real coward. There was just something not right about the man. We were at a harbor of some sort near the ocean after a limo had come to pick us up. It was so exciting at first but now there was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach._

" _I'm scared," I told my brother. He patted my head._

" _Don't worry. This is the man that will help us never be separated again. Isn't that what you want?" he bent on one knee to be more at my level. "We're going to be superheros."_

 _I didn't trust the stranger with the sunglasses that was smirking at us at a distance but I trusted my brother, "Okay." He smiled and pulled me towards the boat._

 _XXXXXXX_

" _Wow! There are so many other kids here!" I said in awe as I looked at the room filled with kids from about 7 to 16 years of age. My brother was still by my side with his hand in mine. I felt safe with him as I looked at the other children. Most of them looked like they were happy to be there. Maybe this was a good place to be._

" _Welcome, my children," a voice spoke all around us. Then there was a screen ahead of us with a man with a charming smile and white lab coat on. Even with that charming smile, I still felt uneasy. What was this feeling? This man spoke in English but with a slight accent. I was guessing by the long boat ride that we were no longer in North America. "You are all gathered here today to become superheroes! The Keeping the Peace Program that has been designed only a year ago today and now that we have enough participants the Keeping the Peace Program can really commence!" He looked around through the screen, "Make me proud to have chosen you for this wondrous Program." His face disappeared as the screen became blank._

 _I tugged on my brother's arm to get his attention, "Are we really going to become superheroes?"_

 _He smiled down at me, "We sure are. I already met one that had started the Program from the very beginning a year ago. They call him Owl."_

" _Has anyone ever told you that it is rude to speak of another behind their back, Number 77?" I heard a new voice from behind us. We turned around to see a boy with green hair and matching eyes. He looked about the same age as my brother. Why did he call my brother by a number? "Oh, who might this cutie be?"_

" _This is my little sister," he told him._

 _The 'Owl' grinned down, "So you are the one that the Company had me find. You have wonderful violet eyes." He straightened up to look at my brother, "I suppose they figured since the tests have worked so well on you that it will on her. Seeing as had the same form of DNA as you. You do realize that is the only reason why they let you go get her. Right?" I didn't understand what they were talking about anymore._

" _That doesn't matter. What matters is that she is with me again," my brother replied to him._

" _Brother, what is he talking about?" I asked him but I was ignored._

" _I wonder if she will stay by your side after she learns exactly what you have brought her into," he said. He waved his arms around, "But that will be some other time." He smiled back down to me, "I suppose you want to be a superhero like everyone else here. You want to be stronger and have fame, right?"_

" _Is that why everyone is here?" I asked him, curiously._

 _He frowned for a second but his grinned came back, "Not particularly. Some have come for power, money, fame, glory, revenge and the like. Why did you, little one?"_

" _Because I want to make everyone smile!" I said happily._

 _He looked taken aback by my cheerfulness and excitement. Then he smiled softly. The first true smile I saw, "I really hope you stay this way." His words confused me and I wanted to ask more but my brother lead me away before I had the chance to ask more._

 _XXXXXX_

" _It hurts! It hurts! It HURTS!" I screamed in Japanese._

 _I was now thirteen years old. The last three years of my staying in the Company had been hard. They had taught us the language of the country we were now in as well as other ones. They also had us train endlessly in different forms of martial arts. On our days 'off' they would give us needles upon needles in order to enhance our immune system. They worked really well. I felt far more stronger, faster and healed a lot more quickly than I could ever had imagined. I was very well on my way to become a superhero._

" _Would you stop your complaining," the voice on the microphone told me with a bored tone. They had me hooked up the a chair where they would continue shock me with electric currents. They had decided to push my body further as my abilities started to manifest even more greatly._

" _You try getting shocked and see how you like it!" I yelled back. I had grown a temper and confidence over the years. You would too if you were constantly pricked with needles and training. And now being shocked._

" _You know just as well as everyone else that we need you to be in top shape to be able to face the Kings and their Clansmen," the voice added through._

 _I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. I thought there would be a better way to make superheroes to fight the Company's enemies for them. Is this really that necessary?"_

" _They have unimaginable powers. We told you and showed you what they are capable of. They are everyone's enemy."_

" _Yeah, yeah," I let out just as another wave of shocks hit me._

:::FLASHBACK BREAK:::

"Wait. Are you saying that the Program existed to attack the Kings and Clansmen?" Dewa questioned, cutting me off in my story.

"Meaning stopping us?" Eric added with a glare.

I nodded, "We were told how dangerous the seven Kinds were. That we existed with the sole purpose of stopping them. That we were going to be heroes once we had done that."

"Do you really feel that way?" Yata asked. I knew that this was a shock to all of them.

"Never did. I always had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. In those years, I saw our numbers go down. But whenever you asked where the others disappeared off to, no one would answer. The weakest were being eliminated. It took me another two years to find out the truth."

:::BACK TO FLASHBACK:::

 _I was fifteen years old when my abilities really started to kick in. I was told that it seemed that once the children reached about the age of fifteen that the tests would started really manifesting their hidden abilities. Once you reached that age you would be given a rank and a code name instead of the number you were given when you entered the Company and its Program. I was really excited to get a code name. My brother and some others had gotten there and I was just so happy to be given something other than a stupid number. Being called 7-7-7 wasn't all that cool._

 _In the last two years, the tests had become even more aggressive. They had started to put me in a room with the temperature going so high that I thought my skin was going to melt off. Or temperatures that were so low that I thought I'd freeze to death. They just kept pushing the limits of my body further and further. They kept telling me it was to get my hidden abilities to mature faster but I doubted it since it seemed that the abilities only awakened to their fullest extent at around fifteen._

" _I heard that they finally helped you to awaken your hidden ability," my brother said with his stare. His warm smile was long gone about four years ago. It was like something dark was now residing in him. But I ignored it. Thinking that maybe I just saw things._

" _Yeah. I have a scar on my back to show for it though," I told him. I thought he'd get angry whenever I told him about the things they did to me. But he didn't instead he just kept staring. "Thankfully though, all my other injuries are held because of my neat little ability."_

" _Yes. It will give us a great advantage over the Kings," he replied. I knew that I should have been happy being with my brother but he had changed so much._

" _Is that really all you care about?" I asked him as I crossed my arms._

" _Yes," he replied without hesitation._

 _Before I could say anything else, the director of the Company had walked in with Owl and eight others of the A ranked children in the Company. Well, the nine were the only A-ranked to date. That was one of the most powerful of the children that had come into the program. That much I knew. Well, they weren't exactly children anymore. They had all been older than fifteen now._

" _Good. You are here as well, Crow," the Director said with his creepy smile. I never liked him. He was as creepy as you think anyone could get. There was just something about him that caused me to keep guard all the time._

:::FLASHBACK BREAK:::

"Hold on! Your fucking brother is named Crow?" Yata's eyes widened. "But I'm the only one that can be called that! He can't fucking take my name!"

"Shut up, Yata. Let her continue," Chitose told him. Yata sat in his seat, pouting. I knew he wouldn't like that bit of information. I could also tell that they were all getting uneasy and some were visibility pissed at what I had to say.

:::BACK TO FLASHBACK:::

" _Good. You are here as well, Crow."_

" _I am the leader. Am I not? This is something I should not miss," he said before joining the others beside the Director._

" _Well, in any case. We believe that you ability will be of a great service for the Peace Corp. Perhaps, once your abilities had truly matured we can finally be ready to face the seven Kings," he said. "With that being said. I will now rank you as an S-rank." I was stunned into silence. That was the highest rank there was. I wasn't all that powerful either. The only other person that was an S-rank was my brother._

" _Really? Seriously?" I stared, mouth wide. I heard Owl snigger. He was one of the only participant in the Program to have maintained his personality. Everyone else seemed like the had lost their sanity in a way._

" _But of course!" the Director told me. "But first you need to pass your test."_

 _I furrowed my brow,_ Another test?

" _Listen carefully, because today will determine whether you live or you die," the Director sneered at me. The atmosphere completely changed to danger. "Now that you are of use to us there is no point in hiding the truth from you." He said as he started walking around me in a circle. "Though, it was true that we made you kids into stronger, our goal was never to create superheroes. That would be ridiculous. But it was the only way to convince you kids to go along with whatever it was we said." I looked down at the ground. My hands in fists. I knew from the very beginning that there was just something wrong here. " We brought you here for a little experiment. You were all just little rats for a grand experiment. That was all. We wanted to know just how far we could push a child's body. Could we create a superhuman by manipulating their DNA? Could we make them develop abilities even more powerful than the seven Kings who reign the Kanto region? Apparently it was possible but sadly only a few of you have been able to become even remotely capable of such things. First, Owl. Than of course, Crow who has been a real success to this experiment. He could cause a threat for sure. And than eight others developed abilities greated than just simply enhanced strength, speed and endurance like few have." He stopped in front on me just a few feet away, "It was truly a real treat to see Crow's little sister develop such an amazing ability. Truly fascinating."_

" _You lied. This whole time," I said, clenching my teeth together. They had been playing us for fools this entire time. We were just puppets to them. Rats in a lab. They disgusted me. "What are we really?"_

" _I thought you'd realize by now," he said as if it were nothing. This made my blood boil. "We are called Peace Corp. I didn't lie about that. However, this division is classified. Unground if you will. The government doesn't really know what we have been up to." He sighed in contentment. He was really happy when so many had suffered through this? "You are all just an assemble task force with amazing abilities that aren't even connected to the Dresden Slate." They had told us about this slate before. That's how the Kings and the Clansmen got their abilities. "Your's and everyone else's abilities in this room are not limited like that of the Dresden Slate. And that is all thanks to me. I have created the best Military defense team in the world. Not even the Kings could stop me. Plus, they couldn't. They are stuck in just a little corner of the world." He laughed like an evil villain in a movie. So, that's what this was all about. Power._

" _Why do it on kids?" I asked, trying to keep my cool._

" _There bodies are still in development therefore it is far easier to manipulate their DNA. Plus, they are easier to manipulate all together," he smirked. That fucking bastard. "Now, about that test." He looked at me with a crocked smile, "All of the others had to do this. I hope you make me proud. I am after all, you father of sorts."_

 _He began to walk out of the room, followed by the others and my brother. What was I supposed to do? The door they left from closed and a door from the other side opened. About five kids around my age came in. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Those kids were C-ranked. That was the lowest rank you could get. They had no abilities to speak of. What was going on?_

" _Oh," a voice from the intercom came on. It was the Director. "Before I forget. I remember how curious you were about the children that were no longer with us. The truth is, they are all dead." The weight of his words crushed me. Some of them were my friends! "You see. If you turned fifteen and have not proven yourself useful, we eliminate you. It's too many mouths to feed when they aren't providing us with anything." My body was shaking. I was angry, sad and just couldn't believe that this was actually happening. "This is your test. Kill the useless experiments. Then you will be given your rank and a new name to go by."_

 _I couldn't. I looked at the five in front of me. They looked so afraid as they heard the same thing I had. They pleaded with me to not hurt them. To let them live. I couldn't just kill them. I couldn't kill innocent kids like that. Did lives mean nothing to this man? And then, realized something. If I had to do this now to get a rank and name. That meant that my brother, Owl and the others had killed other innocent kids too. Was that why they lost grip on humanity?_

" _Kill them, 7-7-7," I was ordered._

 _I shook my head, "No. I can't. I won't." I didn't want to be a killer. I wanted to be someone that could make others happy. That had always been my wish. This was against all I stood for._

" _One way or another they will die. The question is," he said. "Will you die with them?"_

Author's Note: So, now we know a little bit more about Hikaru's past. But there is still more left untouched.


	16. HOMRA

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the new favs and followers. Thank you guest reviewer I'm glad my story is interesting to you. XD**

 **So far, one person voted a yes for a Yata/OC story. (The poll is on my profile).**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and review! :D (Is it just me or are my chapters longer now? lol)**

 **Chapter 15**

 **HOMRA**

"But you didn't kill them," Tatara said as I told them the story of my wretched past. He sounded so sure that I wouldn't kill someone. But he was wrong.

My face once again fell back to my mask that I had thought I'd never have to hide behind again, "I did." The bar turned into a suffocating silence. This was the true part of my past that I wanted to bury deep inside. I had killed five innocent kids. My hands were stained by death and blood. It was the very reason I had trapped myself under a mask and refused to speak to anyone. It was easier to contain all the pain, regret and remorse I had felt from that day.

"W-what are you saying, Hikaru?" Rikio asked me. I could hear the fear in his voice.

My hands were in tight fist, "I'm saying that I'm a murderer.." The silence and tension took place once again. "I should have figured it out before it had gone that far." My mouth was becoming so dry from all the talking. "I had refused to. But they wouldn't take no as an answer. There wasn't anything I could do to save them."

"What did they do?" Dewa asked, hesitantly.

"Tsk," I snapped. "No matter how many times I told them to go to hell, the more they insisted. When they realized I wouldn't do as told they sent the others to do my job. My brother killed them all in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it." I held my head in my hands, "I didn't give a damn about my rank. That day reminded me that I couldn't be weak in front of those others. I had to bury my emotions and I wouldn't talk anymore. I started planning my escape. I made three allies in the next two years of my life. Than the four of us made our escape." I put my hands back to my sides, "I realize now that running away isn't an option anymore. I need to stop them. I need to stop my brother and his followers from hurting anyone else." I may not have been the one to actually take their lives but I hadn't protected them either. That still made me a monster. I had failed their test and so the put me in isolation for a long time as a new form of test for me. But that doesn't matter at this moment.

I heard clapping from behind me and turned my back to see Owl, "What an amazing speech. I must say." He looked at me with a grin on his face. I suppose we were all caught up in my story that we hadn't realized someone coming in.

I shot him a glare, "Did you follow me here?" How hadn't I noticed?

"My goodness, no," he said. Then two others entered the bar behind him. I was shocked to see both Hawk and Horse there as well. "I thought that it be great to put the team back together~. How great is this?"

I turned my eyes to Hawk who was standing on his left side. I remember the girl she used to be before the test they made her do. She was a bubbly little brat but I enjoyed her company. Even after my own test. She was now an eighteen year old girl who had long, dark brown hair and smoky grey eyes. She had a smile on her face and I remembered the day that she was initiated in the A-rank a month before we had escaped. I only wished I could have stopped the test before then. I knew that it took a tole on all of them to have killed another human being. We all had coped with it in our own way. Her smile wasn't as vibrant as it used to be. Horse was no exception either. He stood on Owl's right side. Horse couldn't talk at all because he was a mute, but he still used to have bright blue eyes with pale blond hair to his chin and a cheery personality. Since the test he had to do about seven years ago, his blue eyes didn't shine and his blond hair was short and spiky with a ring on his left ear lobe. The program took a parts of us that we all wished we could get back.

"It's nice to see you again, Wolf," Hawk told me with a tiny smile.

I shook my head, amused, "I thought we all agreed to go our separate ways. What are you all doing here now?"

She smirked, "Isn't it obvious? It's time to fight back." She made a motion of her punching her open palm. Horse nodded his head in agreement with his emotionless face. "By the way, I call myself Haku now."

I nodded, "Fits you well." She grinned.

"I call myself Inazuma and Horse now goes by Ishin-denshin or Ishin for short," Owl, I mean Inazuma, explained to me. "Afterall, we are not _their_ property any longer."

I smiled at them, "And I go by Hikaru now."

"Perfect~," Inazuma sang.

I shook my head, "You never change, Inazuma."

"Uh, Hikaru. You mind introducing us to your friends?" Tatara came to stand next to me with his warm smile.

"Oh, right," I mumbled. "Guys, these are the three I escaped from hell with. You already heard their names. Right?" I wasn't really good at introductions.

"Hi, welcome to HOMRA. My name is Tatara. It is nice to meet you," he said with a grin.

Haku narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't trust you." Tatara scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I trust these guys with my life. It's your business if you don't but they are good people."

"They are after all the people who brought our precious little Wolf back to us~," Inazuma sang with glassy eyes. My eye twitched.

Haku crossed her arms, "Whatever. They don't seem all that amazing to me." I knew that Yata would have argued with her if he wasn't busy blushing all over the place. I punched the back her head. She fell forward a bit, clutching her head, "What was that for?!" I knew it hadn't hurt her much. She was one of the strongest people I knew. Her combat skills were far more advance than Ishin, Inazuma and I. I wondered why she didn't block or move out of the way? Probably because she got too cocky.

"Don't insult my friends like that," I crossed my own arms.

Once she was straightened back up she tilted her head to the side, "Well, I don't like them."

"Oh my," Inazuma said, earning our attention. "Seems like little Haku is jealous~"

"I-I am NOT!" She yelled with a blush. "I just…" She huffed.

"You wanted Hikaru all to yourself, didn't you? Thought it would be the same as before everything went to-"

"Shit," I ended for him.

"Thank you," he said with a wink. Ishin came forward and hugged me. I blinked at the sudden contact. "Of course, he missed you as well."

"Hey! You can't just hug her, Ishin! I'm the one who should be hugging her!" Haku argued. I was starting to see her old self again. The bratty parts of her.

I patted Ishin's head. He was always a smaller guy even though he was now 23 years old. He only stood at 5 feet 3 inches. And his mentality was kind of still like a small child. I guess it didn't surprise me, how he clutched on to me. Plus, I had a sneaking suspicious that he was trying to connect with me again.

I let out a sigh, "Well, it's good to know that some things don't change. You guys still act like a bunch of children."

"And you our wonderous mother~"

I pointed at the green haired man, "Don't you dare start with that again! Besides, two of you are older than me. How would that work?"

He raised his arms, "But it is true. You did bring us all together after all."

Haku nodded her head, "Yeah. And you gave us hope. You were our light in the darkness."

 _You saved us_ , Ishin's soft voice came into my mind. I had no doubt that he was already connected telepathically to Haku and Inazuma because they seem to nod their head in agreement. He finally made the connection and pulled away from me.

"I didn't really do anything," I said.

"Not true, dear Hikaru," Inazuma protested. "We all believed in you. We still very much do. You were the only one in the program to have only wished to make others happy. Do you not wish for that now?" Well, of course I did. "Because it seems to me that these men are quite fond of you. Even with your dark background. They have accepted you without question because they too know that you are an amazing person. You have a light in you that was not easily extinguished even with everything that has happened."

"You three have done the same," I protested in return.

Haku shook her head, "No. I was ignorant to everyone else but myself. All I wanted was to get stronger. I didn't really care about anyone else. But your kindness reminded me that it wasn't just about me."

"But you were just a kid."

"You were a kid too."

"I, too, only thought about myself. I hid behind my indifference and such. But the day I met you I realized that there are good people in the world. People who want to make a difference," Inazuma added.

 _That we can be heroes_ , Ishin said.

"Right. That we can actually become what we believed we were brought there for. Superheroes," she smiled.

"They are right, Hikaru," Tatara agreed from my side. The boys all added their own agreement either verbally or nodding with a proud smirk. Hint: the smirking one was Mikoto.

I never thought that about myself. I had always felt like I was a monster. That I was just a burden and nothing all that special.

"Would you shut up? No one asked for your opinion, Normal," Haku sneered at Tatara.

"Haku," I warned. She looked away. I shook my head and sighed, "Besides. These guys aren't Normals. Not really."

"Normals?" Erik asked. I was surprised he didn't look pissed but more curious. "And what is your damn problem with us anyways?" Okay, scratched that.

"Little Haku has a little bit of trouble fitting in with anyone that she isn't familiar with. She only trusts us. After all, we have all went through the same thing. It does bond us in a strange way," Inazuma explained. "She trusts Hikaru above all." I still didn't get that. All I did was be friendly at the beginning of the experiment. I was nice to everyone. My sarcasm made them laugh. After my failed test. I pushed them away but Ishin who had still been connected with me at the time knew that it was a mask. He was in the A-rank with my brother and Owl during that time. His mind link is his ability. He is able to connect his mind with others once he has made that connection from physical contact. Think of it as the internet and that you are downloading a mind into your own and then having a group chat or private conversation with him. That's what he could do. He could also sense if a person good. Anyways, he was a good ally to have. Especially, if you are on a mission, or escaping from hell, and you need to stay silent but remain in contact with everyone to give them orders. That's how we worked. Anyways, I am going off topic.

I turned to the guys, "A Normal is what we call people who haven't been genetically altered or have special abilities." I paused. "In the program. If you were given a C-rank that would mean you are practically a Normal and useless."

"B-rank means that you have super strength, faster speed and healing but not true abilities. They were seen useful to eliminate smaller targets," Haku took control of the explanation once she calmed down.

"Like clansmen," Inazuma added. "A-rank meant that you had developed an ability that could be beneficial in stopping a King. But if you got an S-rank. That meant you were potentially equal to a King's power."

I nodded, "Yeah. Out of the 983. About 200 of them became B-rank, 10 became A-rank and 2 became S-rank. The rest were classified C-rank and well. You know what would happen to them."

"Are you saying over 700 of you were killed?" Yata finally spoke after being a blushing idiot.

The three of us remained silent.

Until Inazuma spoke up, "Some of them didn't make it through the tests. Their bodies weren't strong enough to take it. But of course, we were all in the dark about it. Well, except for myself. I am a glorified hacker and had all the information but there wasn't much I could do about it. At least, that was my thought on it. Truth is, I was afraid to do anything about it."

"Well, that's understandable. You were all just a bunch of kids," Kusanagi finally broke in. "That burden shouldn't have been yours to bare. Because this shouldn't have happened to you."

"All because of a goddamn King losing his shit," Haku growled angrily. "If it weren't for that bastard there wouldn't have been a damn program."

"Haku," I warned, once again. She never used to have such a temper and bad language.

"You blame the previous Red King?" Kusanagi asked her after taking a glance at Mikoto. The three didn't know that HOMRA was the Red Clan yet.

"Yes I do," she spoke, honestly. "In my books, there are two types of people. The ones who get consumed by power and drag everyone down with them. Or the kind that embraces their power and uses it to help protect others. It's just a matter of which one you want to be." She smiled.

I recognized those words, "Did you just quote me?" She smirked and nodded her head. I face palmed. Of course she did.

"What would you do if you met the new Red King?" Tatara asked Haku. He was probably wondering whether or not it be a good idea to tell her.

She shrugged, "They wouldn't be the man that fucked everything up. So, I guess it depends what they would be like. If they would go down the same road well…" She trailed off.

"We would stop any King from doing anything that would cause any unneeded harm," Inazuma finished for her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Then I guess this would be the time I told you guys that you are standing in front of Red Clansmen and their King," I informed them as I turned back to them. They all were stunned speechless. I sent them a smile, "So, welcome to HOMRA and the Red Clan."


	17. Time to Train

**Author's Note: Thank you all that have added my story to their favs or following. Special thanks to the reviewers. You keep me going!**

 **So far, it's a yes on Yata/OC story. I'm honestly thinking up ideas now! So excited!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! :D**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Time to Train**

I sat upon a wrecked part of a building that had been destroyed years ago. Beside me was Mikoto and Anna was laying her head in my lap on the other side of me as we watched the show in front of us. The Red Clansmen were surrounded around us in the abandoned area of the city where it looked like the buildings had been blown up. It looked kind of like a post-apocalypse area. It was perfect for training. That is why the four of us had decided on this location to help train the Red Clan.

"She really isn't going easy," Chitose said from his spot on the ground with the others. He looked a bit worried.

"Haku never was the type to go easy on anyone," I informed them as I played in Anna's hair. The boys from under our feet looked up at me. I shrugged as I looked back to the fight in front of us.

"Eric isn't going to last much longer," Rikio said in his worried tone.

"My dear Haku, the boys are right. You are going too hard on the poor boy," Inazuma called out to her. "Perhaps you should let him rest." Eric was visibly panting and wet from sweat. He also had blood from a series of cuts made from Haku's training. Haku had refused to get involved with the Red Clan at the beginning. She kept on trying to get me to leave with the three of them but I told her that I wasn't going to leave my family behind. She had been upset and angry at my declaration. Yata had even stepped in when she had gone a little too far.

:::Flashback:::

" _You don't need them. They will get in the way. We are your family! Not these guys!" She yelled. "Just drop them and come with us."_

" _Would you shut up!" Yata cut it as he was now next to me and in her face. His anger had increased to the point that he couldn't hold it in anymore even in front of the girl. "Hikaru is one of us. She is family. Like hell we would let you take her from us!" I smiled at her stunned face. "She's important to us too."_

" _Aw, Yata. That was so sweet," I teased as I gave him a side hug. "You are like the kid brother I've always wanted." I grinned as I saw his cheeks turn red. My other side was hugged by Ishin. I knew that he felt left out. "You too Ishin even though you are older than me."_

" _No," Haku let out with her hands in fist. "We are all you need."_

 _I looked back to her and smiled softly at her, "I need you all. You are all very important to me. Please, don't make me choose."_

" _I refuse to be a Red Clansmen!"_

 _I shrugged as I let go of Yata and moved a step forward to her, "I'm not asking you to be. I'm asking you to be my friend. I'm asking you to help me fight an enemy that isn't just ours but of the Seven Clans as well. Don't you get it. We are all in this together now. It took me a while to figure that out but," I paused. "We are stronger together."_

 _Her hands loosen as her features soften, "I see. You won't leave them."_

 _Inazuma wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Cheer up, Dear Haku! We have more friends and comrades! This is a wondrous day! Perhaps, now you can work on that temper of yours!" Her elbow collided with his stomach as he doubled over. "Hikaru! Haku is being mean again!"_

 _I facepalmed, "Things will get crazy around here."_

:::Flashback End:::

And for the next week it _had_ gotten crazy. There was a lot of adjusting to do but the boys were surprising all welcoming to each other. Ishin had connected mentally with Mikoto, Kusanagi, Anna, Tatata and Yata. He felt most comfortable around them. I was happy that he got along with them. Now, Tatara and Ishin were practically inseparable. It was like watching a chick following his mother around. He was even smiling a lot more in the last week. Inazuma mostly got along with everyone but mostly with the other boys like Chitose, Dewa and company.

Haku, on the other hand, needed a lot more work. She was still pushing them away and being a brat. Her and Yata butt heads all the time. They honestly wouldn't stop arguing some days. At least, Yata was more comfortable around girls now. He hardly blushed around Haku. But then again, she was mostly getting on his nerves. It took Ishin, Inazuma and I to try to talk her into training the boys. She was afterall the most skilled fighter out of all of us. We thought that pulling all over our strengths would benefit us to be strong during the fight against my brother.

Mikoto has surprisingly let everyone into HOMRA as honorary members. I was shocked that everyone was so accepting of the three. But I was mostly shocked that the Red King would let them stay in the spare bedroom I had been using. Ishin and Inazuma were now sharing the guest room, while Haku and I slept in Anna's room with her. I had stayed away from sleeping in Mikoto's room. I didn't want the added stress of explaining that one to them.

Truly, this week had been full of surprised, changes and all but we were all getting to know each other. HOMRA had become even more lively than before. What made me weirded out was the fact that since the three had come to stay with us, the other boys had started treating me like a surrogate mother. I had Inazuma to thank for that.

"What?" Haku asked. "Are you telling me to go easy on them? They won't be able to stop any of our enemies with how pathetic they fight." She was barely breaking a sweat while Eric had trouble staying up straight.

"They won't be any good to us dead either," he shouted back, more seriously this time.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't get how I used to be terrified about the Seven Clans when in reality they are just pathetic little weaklings."

"That's enough, Haku," I warned. She looked up at me with a frown. "Stop being a brat and actually do some teaching. They get the point. We all know that you are strong. Now stop showing off." I directed my next sentence to Eric, "Eric, stop being so damn stubborn and know your limit. Wearing yourself out during a battle won't help you get far. What you need to work on is your endurance and speed." He nodded his head. "Now switch out. Chitose, it's your turn."

"What? Why me?" he asked like a deer in headlights. Eric went up to Tatara and Ishin who had brought water for them to drink during training and then sat down.

I smirked, "Because I said so." I watched him hesitantly walk up to the area for the fight.

Haku sighed, "Fine. I got it." She turned her attention on her 'student', "I want you to come at me with everything you have with the intent to kill me. You understand?" He nodded his head. "After that I will let you know what you have to work on."

I let the background fade out as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to my right to see Mikoto staring at me. I blinked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You make a good leader." His statement caught me off guard. I never really thought myself as the leader type but the last week has put me in that kind of role. I had to pretty much direct everyone in order to help them get closer together. Being a mediator wasn't an easy job either. Everyone had started looking up to me for decisions on what to do or what not to do. It was very strange for me.

"I guess," I let out with a small shrug.

"You've grown a lot," he added. What was with the compliments all of a sudden. It made me a bit uncomfortable.

"I have you to thank for that," I sent him a smile. "You wouldn't stop pushing me to be myself. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Hm," he looked away back to the fight. "I wonder." I furrowed my brows in confusion. I was about to ask him what he meant by that but was cut off by Inazuma.

"Hikaru~" I looked down to where he was staring at me with a grin, "I was wondering if you could stop flirting with the King for a minute to come down here."

My cheeks turned hot, "I wasn't!"

He chuckled, "Sure, whatever you say. But I need your assistance for a minute."

I jumped down to be beside him, "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would take the lead on the upcoming battle. Or will you let the Red King be our leader?" I hadn't really thought about it. But it seemed to me that Mikoto wanted me to take the lead on this one. He had reassured me that I could tell his Clan what to do in order to prepare them for the battle. But did that make me the leader? What if I screwed up? "I mean, you have been successful of leading a group before. We have escaped because of your leadership afterall. I'm also sure that Haku and Ishin would feel most comfortable if you were the leader."

But I wasn't a King. I was just a Red Clansmen who fought for my King. Plus, I don't think I'd be able to take their lives in my hands like that. But why would I give that burden to Mikoto? This was a hard decision to make. Besides, I had been keeping a secret from them all in the last week after my fight with the five men. During that fight, I had tried to use the Red Aura and my ability but it hadn't worked. Since then, I realized that I couldn't use any of my abilities at all except for my enhanced strength, endurance and speed. I hadn't told anyone yet. Anna was the only one who knew. She had seen that the Red Aura was stuck where my Insignia was on my left ribcage. It wouldn't flow through my body like everyone else with the aura. Anna believed it has something to do with the fact that I had an ability that wasn't created by the Slate. That the aura and ability had somehow made them inaccessible to me. In other words, I was one of the weakest members now. The only thing I could do is try to make everyone happy and top them from killing each other.

"I'm sure everyone else would be glad to have you be our leader for the moment," Kusanagi added. He was just a few feet away and overheard our conversation.

"Yeah. We all believe in you," Yata added in with a smile and scratch of his head. All the other boys joined in with their own agreements.

"I don't mind. I could use the time off," Mikoto joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Like you do any work around here anyways, Lazy Butt." He just shrugged as amusement danced in his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Then it is settled," Inazuma took our attention back. "Hikaru shall be out temporary King until this battle is over." I narrowed my eyes at that. I wasn't going to be replacing Mikoto. No one could, in my book.

 _Wouldn't that be Queen?_ Ishin asked the ones who he was connected with.

"Right~. Our Queen," Inazuma corrected.

I narrowed my eyes even more, "Like hell I'd let you call me that!"

"Red Queen, Hikaru~. I like the sound of that," he added, ignoring me.

"Didn't you hear me! I said no!" I heard some of the boys laughing.

"But it's true," Dewa added. "We all agree that you are our Red Queen." My eye twitched. I didn't remember ever agreeing to that role at all! What were they implying anyways? My cheeks burned at the thought of what could be implied there.

"Don't you want to protect the King?" Tatara added in as he questioned me with a smile.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do," I said.

"Afterall, it is the Queen's job to protect her King," Inazuma added teasingly with a wink.

Everyone seemed to ignore the fight between Chitose and Haku to look at me with their smiles. I looked between them all as they just kept smiling. They were all ganging up on me and teasing me. They were all mean.

I looked away, "You all need to shut up."

Another chorus of laughter from them all. I frowned. Didn't they know that I couldn't get involved in a relationship right now? I had more important things to think about. Like winning against my psycho brother. The only one that seemed to get that was Mikoto. That was one of the reasons why I cared so much about him. He never pressured me into anything. He would let me make my own decisions on my own time. He didn't rush me. I wondered if he would actually wait for me until I was ready. But part of me was afraid to admit what I truly felt about him. I was afraid I'd lose him. Because everything in my past that I used to love would be taken from me.

"You're too slow!" Haku's voice cut through my thoughts. "You also need to work on endurance and speed. And you have to stop holding back. I can tell. When you fight against an enemy that wants to kill you, you don't hesitate. You aim to hurt them back!"

"Okay. Chitose, time to rest up," I cut in. "Yata, it's your turn."

"Like hell am I," Yata said. "I'm not hitting a girl. No way."

"I swear," she answered with a glare, "You say anything more sexist I will beat you until you-"

"Enough!" I shouted. "I've had enough with the hate between you two. I promise that if I hear one more argument between the two of you I will lock you up in a room alone together until you stop being brats!" They looked scared.

"Y-yes, ma'am," the both let out. Glad I could be intimidating without any abilities.

I smiled, "Good children. Now go practice fighting." Yata muttered something as he made his way to Haku. "What was that, Yata? You want to be punished?" He shook his head enthusiastically. "Good." I grinned.

"That's the Red Queen for you~" Inazuma commented. I shot him a glare and he looked away with a sweatdrop. "He he."


	18. Colorless

**Chapter 17**

 **Colorless**

" _You are never going to escape me," I heard my brother's voice in the darkness. "You are weak now. There is no way for you to stop me." I couldn't see him or feel his presence in the blackness in my mind. I would only hear his cold words as they tore away every strength I had inside of me. They tore at the resolve and desire of stopping him. He knew exactly how to get inside my head. "That clan will be wiped out." I couldn't help but feel my heartache as his words. "That King will die. All because of you."_

" _No," I whispered. It wasn't because of me. He would have went after all the clans at some point or another. It wasn't my fault. I shouldn't let his words affect me so much._

 _He sneered, "Of course, it is your fault. For even being born. You know I'm right." I shook my head at the darkness. No, that wasn't true either. "If you hadn't been born, I would still have a mother. I wouldn't have turned into a monster." Lies. You only spat lies. Yet, my heart wanted nothing else but to stop. He spoke of my insecurities and doubts. He was slowly finding a way to break my will. How could he still have such power over me?_

" _Why?" I couldn't help but whimper out. Why would he torment me like this? Had I really been just a burden to him this whole time? Did he actually spoke the truth? Did he never really love me but blame me for the death of our mother? My pain kept on intensifying as he kept taunting me with malicious words._

" _You are nothing to them, you know?" A flash of images of the people I have come to care about came into view until the darkness settled back again. "They will only use you. They know what you really are." He's voice was becoming louder and louder as if he were coming closer. "In the end, they will cast you aside. Just give in to me." I would never do that. Giving in to him was not an option. I could tell that he was irritated by his voice, "You still cling on. Yet, you are weak. I suppose I shall need to make contact." What did he mean by that. "I will see you soon,_ dear sister." _And just like that, his voice left. It left me in the vast blackness. The solitude weighed heavy on my heart. I wanted to feel warm. I wanted to feel the warmth of Mikoto. Where was he? Did he know that I needed him? What had happened to me? Why couldn't I wake up?_

" _Mikoto," I let out. The scenery in front of me changed into Shizume City and Mikoto was staring and me with widened eyes. I looked around me at the ruined city. What was this place?_

" _What are you doing here, Hikaru?" he questioned me. He looked like he was hurt and there was hesitation in his eyes. "You weren't supposed to see this."_

 _I tilted my head to the side, "Why is the city in ruin?" He looked away from me with downcast eyes. "Where am I?" He remained silent in his place. I slowly walked towards him and reached out my hand to pull his face towards my own. "I'm inside your head, aren't I? How?"_

" _I don't know," he let out, softly. "Only Anna has been able to do that before."_

 _I nodded my head even though I was still confused, "Am I sleeping?"_

 _There was pain in his eyes, "No." I opened my eyes to ask but he answered, "You are in a coma." My eyes widened at his words as my hand dropped to my side. I was in a coma? How? What had happened to me? "You don't remember? Do you?" I shook my head and tried to keep myself relaxed. "You got shot." I was shot? By who? "By the Colorless King. We are trying to track him down and kill him."_

" _Why did he shot me?" I questioned._

" _To get to me," he said. He gently took my hand in his,, "I'm sorry I put you through this."_

 _I shook my head, "Don't. I am happy that I met you. Just don't get yourself killed. Okay?" I smiled up at him. "If I wake up from this coma and you aren't by my side, I will kill you myself. You got that?"_

 _Finally, a smirk made its way to his lips, "I'll come back to you. I promise."_

 _I nodded, still smiling, "So, where are you now?"_

" _Scepter 4. Waiting for the bastard to try to get to me," he answered, his hand tightened on mine._

" _I guess you have it all figured out," I said. I still didn't really know what was going on but I knew I could trust in Mikoto. "Where is everyone else?"_

" _Looking for answers. Though, your three brats haven't left your side from what I can tell."_

 _I chuckled at that, "I guess they wouldn't. I'd be a sitting duck if my brother stopped by."_

 _His eyes darkened, "I didn't think about that."_

 _I squeezed his hand, "Relax. Deal with one problem at a time." I didn't have the heart to tell him that my brother had already made his attempt. Mikoto already had his hands tied on defeating the Colorless King. Even if I told him that I was fine, that he didn't have to avenge me. He wouldn't listen. When it came down to it, Mikoto would hurt anyone that tried to hurt his family. It was part of the very reason I was falling so hard for him. Even as I realized I had been shot, put in a come; I remained strong when it came to being with Mikoto. He gave me a strength I didn't even know I had._

 _He pulled onto my hand, causing me to step forward and then I felt his arms wrap themselves around me in a tight hug._

" _You better wake up," he said in my hair. I slowly moved my hands to wrapped themselves around his torso. My hand clung to his jacket and my eyes closed. I could feel his warmth radiating through me. It was the warmth I had been craving in the darkness. "Don't leave me."_

" _I won't," I promised before slipping back into the blackness._

 _:::About a Week Ago:::_

" _This is the best spot in the entire city," Tatara told me as we climbed up to the roof of a tall building._

 _I rolled my eyes at his cheerfulness, "Sure it is." It had been a long time since Tatara and I had spent time alone together. We had all been busy with preparing for a war on top of the Clans regular duties. It was hard to even catch a break lately. The only other time they all had fun together was when he had asked Yata to show him how to skateboard. Of course, he was totally a mess at it. Surprisingly, Haku decided she wanted to try it out. Turns out she was a , Haku and Yata had something to bond over. They still yelled at each other but I could see them getting closer with each passing day. It was adorable. Anyways, that day Tatara had sung us all a song and it was simply amazing. It was great to have time like that with them all. I was lucky. Really lucky._

 _Now, we were all about to celebrate Anna's birthday tomorrow. Tatara had decided to show me his favourite spot to film because of the amazing view. I must say, I was pretty excited. I needed a calm day away from all the excitement from time to time._

" _Oh hey. Beautiful night isn't it?" Tatara spoke. Who was he talking to?_

 _I finally reached the top where he was to see a boy with silver hair. The boy raised his hand. "Tatara, look out!" I screamed. Without thinking I rushed to Tatara to tackle him down. The was a shot of a gun ringing in my ears, pain shot through my side, then everything went black._

 **Author's Note: So, now we are at the point where the anime starts. Tried to tackle this in a new way. What did you think?** Please review. ^-^


	19. Closer

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry I was away for so long. I was in Japan! I am still getting over my jetlag so excuse me with any errors on my chapter XD Hope you enjoy! This is a bonus chapter for all of you since my absent. It's more fluff then anything else. Chapter 19 will go back to the more serious stuff.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mikaru: Totsuka is fine. :p**

 **Natalia Apple: Yeah. No one has died...yet. But of course, since I let two live shouldn't two take their place? Hmmm.**

 **Kawaihana: Thanks for your review.**

 **ALuckyStrikerNurse: Aww thanks! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Closer**

My body ached as I slowly managed to get myself down the stairs of the bar to go sit on the couch after greeting some of the boys that were present and Haku. I honestly don't recommend being shot. It hurts like a bitch. I heard a sigh from a few feet away from me.

"You should seriously be taking it easy. You were shot, you know?" I heard Inazuma scowled me as he always seem to be doing the last few days I had come home from the hospital.

I shot him a glare, "Trust me, you do not need to remind me." I took a deep breath and gratefully took the glass of water that Tatara offered to me. I send him a thanks. "Besides, it's not the worst thing that has ever happened to me." I felt the eyes of Mikoto on me from the opposite couch where he had been sleeping but ignored him. "This is nothing."

"Until your abilities come back, you should be on bed rest. Let yourself heal," I rolled my eyes as the worried voice of Kusanagi who was in his usual place behind the bar. Of course, it hadn't come as a surprise to me that they had found out my little secret. Now everyone knew just how weak I really was. If I had my abilities I would have been healed by now.

"I've had enough rest and sleep," I retorted, hinting at the weeks I spent in a coma at the hospital. I had missed so much from being stuck in a deep sleep. For example, I missed kicking the ass of the bastard Colorless King that had put me there. At least, we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Mikoto made sure of that. I was relieved to see that no one had been severely injured. Everyone were okay.

"Of course you would say that," Haku sighed from standing next to Yata. It was still odd to see them play nice. I wondered what had happened between the two of them since I was away.

"Where are you all going?" I asked them as all of the boys and the two girls began walking towards the door. Why was everyone leaving?

"We are scouting the area for any foul play~" Inazuma informed me. "Aren't you proud?" He grinned at me. What was he talking about? "We might not have the Red Aura but we are part of this clan regardless. Therefore, we are-"

I cut him off, finally understanding, "Doing clansmen things." I looked at Haku who had been the one that had been arguing against it from the very beginning, "And you are okay with this?"

I saw her cheeks tint a shade of pink, "Yes." She tugged on Inazuma's arm, "Come on. Let's go." I blinked at her odd behaviour. What happened to her when I was out? I felt oddly left out.

 _See you soon_ , Ishin told me in my mind. He smiled as he followed the others out the door. Yata and the others had been strangely quiet. I wondered why.

"And where are you going?" I asked Kusanagi who was approaching the door as well.

" I'm going to get some supplies. Don't wait up!" he winked at me and left without another word.

I blinked and mumbled, "Where's Anna then?" I hadn't expected an answer.

"She's with Eric," Mikoto informed me from his spot on the other couch.

"Oh," was my smart reply. Silence fell between us. I had no idea what to say to him. I remembered how angry he got when he found out that my abilities and the Red Aura didn't work for me. He had never gotten that angry in front of me before. I think it may have been our first real fight. It was still very fresh in my mind since it had happened merely two days ago. Merely a day after coming home. I remembered that the boys all remained quiet as the both of us yelled at one another. I couldn't help but feel the guilt of the words I had used. I remember blaming him for my condition before storming off back to Anna's bed to recover.

"How's the wound?" he asked me, causing me to come out of my thoughts.

I gently placed a hand on my right side where I had been shot, "Doesn't hurt that much. It's healing up pretty well."

"Hn."

I knew that I had to apologize for what I had said. I hadn't meant to say them. I had acted like a wounded animal ready to strike whoever was to harm me. But I knew that Mikoto wasn't ever going to hurt me. "I'm sorry," I let out in a whisper. "I'm sorry I said those things," I said a little louder this time. I didn't want us to go on not talking to each other. It was stupid and childish. I mean, I get shot, put in a coma and then end up not speaking to the one man I really wanted to see again? Stupid.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke, "You were right." I looked up to meet his gaze. Even lounging around he could still look intimidating. If I hadn't known him the way I did, I would have been. "I shouldn't have given you the aura without your permission."

I bit my lip, "But you didn't know." No one had known that it would make me this weak.

"I could have killed you. I almost did because your ability couldn't save you," he said, his eyes looking as if he were in pain and regret. This wasn't even his fault.

I furrowed my brows, "And yet, I am still healing abnormally fast. Even the doctor said so." I smiled at him, "I have no regrets, Mikoto. I am happy to be part of this clan. Part of this family."

He stared hard into my eyes before he spoke, "Good. You belong by my side." My heart began to beat fast against my chest at his warm words. I couldn't help but feel like there was a deeper meaning behind those words.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away, "Yes." I didn't know what else to say. It was like I accepted being by his side. I heard him shifting and suddenly he was sitting next to me with my hand in his. My face felt as though it was on fire, "M-Mikoto, what are you-?"

He cut me off, "I won't let anything else happen to you. Not again." There was truth and fire behind his eyes and words. "I will protect you." It was as if he was vowing to be my protector.

I shook my head, "What happened on that roof wasn't your fault." I smiled, "But it makes me happy to hear that. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you either." I really meant those words. I even had to bite back three words that could have changed everything. I couldn't believe I had been so close to say them. I looked away in embarrassment. He leaned his back on the couch and placed his arm behind me, letting go of my hand. A comfortable silence fell between us as we made up. I was happy that we were back on good terms. Though, my feelings were getting harder to contain. Every part of me wanted Mikoto. I had never felt safer but by his side.

"You will be the death of me, woman," he let out, breaking the silence.

I playfully punched his side, "What is that suppose to mean, Royal Butt?"

He smirked down at me, "It's good to have you back."

I pouted, still playing along, "Sure doesn't sound like it."

"How should I prove it?" he asked me with a glint in his eyes.

My mouth fell, "Mikoto!" Not appropriate. I'm injured."

He chuckled, his smirk widening, "When you are healed then." Damn. I had walked into that one. I looked away with my flushed cheeks. Why did he have that effect on me?

"You wish, pervert," I let out, earning another chuckle. What was this man doing to me? I felt something on my lap and looked down. It was a small black, velvet box. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," he told me.

I opened the box to see a red chain and a red heart pendent with the word 'HOMRA' engraved on it in a darker red. It was absolutely beautiful. I had never owned any jewelry before. I looked up at him, speechless. Why had he given me a gift so suddenly?

"Did you forget that today is the 25th of December?" he asked me, amused.

My cheeks flushed as I remembered the meaning of that day. It was a special day where lovers spent together. At least, in Japan it was. "Thank you. I love it."

He took the box out of my hands, "Turn around."

I did as he asked and he gently placed the necklace around my neck. Once he was done fastening it, I looked down at the heart pendent. I couldn't help but smile down at it. The boys had started calling me a lot of different things lately. The Red Queen, much to my annoyance. But with that they would also call me the Heart of HOMRA. It didn't surprise me that this was the gift I got. It really meant alot to me. But those two weren't the only things they would call me. I was also called the Light of the Red King. I was Mikoto's Hikaru. I was his and there was no denying it anymore.


	20. Satan

**Author's Note: Finally got the newest chapter up. Hope you all enjoy! Review! Cheers!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Satan**

I slowly began to wake up to realize that my head was on top of some thing harder than a pillow. I also felt a strong arm around my waist. It didn't take me long to realize that I must have fallen asleep on the couch with Mikoto. I slowly opened my eyes and pulled up slightly to look around. Sure enough, we were in his room. I let out a sigh as I made myself comfortable by his side again. Of course, he would bring me up to his room instead of Anna's. I couldn't help but smile even though I had tried so hard to push away romantically. I kept on telling myself that it wasn't the right time to be in a relationship with someone. But what I felt for this man was real. I knew that. I felt the arm tighten around me and I winced to brace myself for some pain from my injure. But none came. I furrowed my brow in confusion. Why hadn't I felt any pain?

I shifted positions so that I could pull up my shirt to look at my side. The stitches and everything were no longer found. I had been fully healed somehow. But that was impossible wasn't it? I didn't have any abilities now. I tried to take some of Mikoto's energy but it didn't work. I couldn't summon the red aura either. Then how was this possible?

The arm that was around me pulled my body back to Mikoto's. I suddenly felt warmer and more energized. I blinked as it all started to make sense now. Mikoto was feeding me his Red Aura. Somehow he had given me enough to heal my wound.

I couldn't help but smile at him with warmth. He always seemed to save me. He saved me from starvation. From the streets. From myself. He was my hero and the man that I had somehow fallen for. I shifted slightly to kiss him on the cheek. The next thing I knew my lips were captured by his own warm lips. He brought me closer to him as if it were even possible at this point. I felt an odd mix of calm and excitement go through me as his lips kept moving with my own.

He broke the kiss with a tired, soft expression on his face, "How is your injury?"

I smiled, "Healed. Thanks to you." He had a look of confusion on his face. I moved away from him to sit myself up in his bed. I pulled up my shirt to show him my lack of a wound. "See?" He reached a hand to touch the spot that was suppose to have the gun shot. I felt a shiver go up and down my spine at his touch but kept my poker face. "You were feeding me your energy when you slept and it healed me. Thank you." I sent him another smile.

He nodded his head as he sat up beside me. He had an arm behind me that he was leaning on as he captured my lips with his own again. I didn't resist as I leaned into it, placing my hands in his messy hair. His free hand was on my cheek, then at the back of my neck to make the kiss more passionate. I felt like my body was on very as every part of me was heated up. My hands would have been pulling at his shirt if he had one on. I never been more happy to have him shirtless. I decided to just playfully pull on his hair and bite his lip softly instead.

I heard him let out a soft groan as he moved the hand at my neck down to my waist, pulling me on to his lap. I was straddling him as our tongues began a war of dominance inside our mouths. This kiss was getting intense and heavy. I didn't think I could stop. I didn't think I _wanted_ to stop. All I did know was that I wanted all of him. But of course, all good things had to come to an end.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Are you in there?!" I heard Haku's panicked voice coming from the door. I would have ignored her if it wasn't for the fact that she sounded like something bad had happened.

I sighed as I detached myself from Mikoto and made my way to the door. I knew that Mikoto would understand. I opened the door to see all three of my idiots looking as if they had seen a ghost. Actually, Haku looked panicked and excited, Inazuma looked upset and Ishin looked like he was afraid.

"What's going on?" I asked them. They remained quiet as they all looked down at their feet. I arched a brow. Did they really interrupt us with nothing? Or were they that afraid to tell me? "Well?"

"It's the Ox," Inazuma was the one to answer. We looked at each other in the eye. "We spotted him within the Dresden Slate's territory." That meant that my brother wasn't far behind. Though, why send his pawns in first? Was he afraid of something? Just what was he planning?

"Did he spot you?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "We thought we should tell you before we engaged."

"Meaning you had to stop Haku from attacking," I looked at Haku who blushed, looking down some more.

Inazuma chuckled, "You know Haku. She is always ready for a fight."

I shook my head, "I'm glad you stopped her." I placed my attention on her, "We don't want their attention on us yet. We aren't ready-" I was cut off by Haku.

"Bullshit! It's the HOMRA brats that aren't ready for our war. We are ready. _I'm_ ready!"

"Are you done?" I asked her as I crossed my arms over my chest. She huffed and looked away. "Jumping head first into a fight with my brother's fucked up crew isn't a smart idea. I thought you were at least smarter than that." She looked at her feet. "My brother has eight of them on his side and possibly even more at this point. While the four of us will need the Red Clan to help us. Stop thinking you need to take them on on your own. I will not have you get hurt because you are too stupid to realize all that." She remained silent. I knew that my words reached her. I turned back to Inazuma, "Thank you." He nodded his head as a response. I smiled, "I think it's time for us to tell the others what we know about our enemy. And get ready for a real fight." I cracked my knuckles as the three of them smiled in agreement.

"Hell yeah it's time!" Haku cheered.

"We're in," I heard Mikoto's voice coming from the half opened door. He opened it fully to reveal himself. Thankfully he was fully dressed now. He leaned his arm on the doorframe as he watched us with his usual bored, tired expression.

I smiled up at the redhead, "Good. Because we will need all the muscles we can get."

"Do you have a plan?" Inazuma asked me.

I looked back at him, "Yeah. I will wait to share it for tomorrow morning when all the boys are in." My stomach growled, "For now… Can we eat? I'm starving." I show Ishin smile a bit and I smiled back at him. I loved that kid like the little brother I always wanted.

"Shall we go out to ramen?" Inazuma offered.

"Perfect!" I cheered. "Off to ramen!" I moved away from Mikoto's room to make my way down the stairs. I knew that all four of them were following me.

"Whoa. Where are you guys going?" Yata asked as he was just about to pump into me in the stairway.

"Ramen!" I answered him.

"Count me in!" Tatara come into my view as we finally made it down the stairs.

I smiled at him, "Sure. The more the merrier. You coming too, Yata?" I turned to the boy.

"Uh sure," he blushed a bit.

XXXXX

The seven of us sat in a little ramen noodle restaurant, enjoying each others company and the food. My stomach was in pain because of how much I was laughing. These idiots could really brighten up my day. Haku and Yata were always at each other's throat but I kind of had the feeling that they liked each other. They were just too stubborn to admit it.

I was having an amazing time and I had forgotten for the moment that my brother had finally made his move. At that moment, all I could think of was how happy this new family was making me. I was so lucky to have met these boys. They had changed me for the better.

I felt eyes on me and turned to my right to see that Mikoto was staring at me with a soften expression. I smiled warmly at him. A smile that I only shared with him. His lips quirked up into a small smile. I was even more lucky to have this man in my life. He leaned in and pecked my softly on the lips. This caused the conversation between the others to stop.

"Are you two finally together?" Tatara asked with his famous smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked the other way at nothing in particular, "I um guess..." I didn't really know how to answer.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two," Tatara cheerfully said. This only caused me to feel more embarrassed. Mikoto, who had his arm behind me on my chair only moved closer as a response. Meaning, he agreed with me saying that we were together. I just couldn't look up at him at the moment. Afterall, I never had a boyfriend before.

"About damn time," Yata added. I was about to retort to him but then I felt a shock go through me. At first, I was confused but then I realized that it had come from my PDA. My eyes went up to meet Inazuma's. I could tell that all three of them had felt the same shock because they had the same thing on their PDA's. I sort of dread hit us all.

"Um what happened to the four of you just now?" Tatara asked.

"Yeah. What the fuck?" Yata added.

"It seems that Satan has arrived," Inazuma joked.

"What?" Yata questioned in confusion.

"My brother is in the Dresden Slate's territory." Shit was about to get real and quick.


	21. Polar Bear

**Author's Note: Finally an update! Yay! ^_^ Things are about to get a little... Intense...**

 **Shout out to:**

 **Rusty14 - I am sooooo happy that you like my story! I will try to update as much as possible :)**

 **MichelleRoxanne - OMG! I hope you made all the way to this chapter. I really appreciated the time you took to write that review. It really made my day. I never really thought I was all that talented but I like writing for other people. I'm so happy you like how I am portraying the characters and that you like my OC. Anyways, thank you so much for your king words.**

 **To all the favs, follows and reviews- Thank you!**

 **PS: I have 4 'yes' on whether or not I should write a Yata/OC story. Therefore, once I have completed this series (which will sadly come to an end in a few more chapters) I will most likely be writing that story. Or something Assassination Classroom or Magi related... Hmm. But for of you want a Yata story... And he is my boo... There's still time to vote. Well anyways. Time for the Mikoto story!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Polar Bear**

I stood in front with Haru, Ishin and Inazuma at my sides. It was just pushing noon and we had gathered all the boys from the red clan, well the ones that really mattered. I can see the seriousness and strain on their faces. The boys knew how much this was a war, something not to take lightly. They weren't after thugs. They were after killers. Weapons of war against the clans and they had to listen to be able to defeat them. Though, I was quite surprise that they weren't blindly going in this time. That had been their go to until this very point. What had changed?

"Okay. Listen up," my voice carried through the bar and the tension in the air. "Because we will only go through this only once. So, you little shits better listen well." I smirked, trying to lighten up the room. Some of them began to relax.

"We are after some pretty danger people," Inazuma continued, stepping forward a bit. "First off, there are seven of them that are powerful like us," He gestured to the three of them. "They are also ranked A. Meaning the have special abilities that can be used to either disable us." He paused looking over at them. "Or kill us." There was an uneasiness.

"Bring them on. Nothing can defeat the Red Clan!" Yata called in confidence. I couldn't help but to smile.

"This isn't time to gloat, dumbass," Haku interrupted. "It's time to listen." Yata closed his mouth and slumped his shoulders. "Ox was spotted yesterday. Her has the ability to change his skin into steel. He is quite literally the man of steel. Your measly bats and poles won't be any help against this guy."

"Then how do we defeat a guy that turns into steel?" Bando asked.

Haku shook her head, "We aren't aiming to defeat them. We-"

"Want to kill them all," Mikoto cut her off. Everyone looked at their King.

"Yes. We can't let them go. They could potentially not only endanger Kyoto but the entire world. This is kill or be killed people. Welcome to the big times boys," she responded.

"You can't be serious. You just want us to go on killing a bunch of guys?" Chitose chipped in. These boys were punks but not killers. He looked at me, "You are okay with this? Weren't they your friends at some point? And even if we did kill this Ox guy. There will still be six others, right?"

"Actually, the numbers are inconclusive at this point," Inazuma informed them. There was an even more tense air around us. Almost suffocating. "We know for a fact that the seven A-rank are with the Crow. But the B-ranks might be on their side as well."

"How many would that make?" Tatara asked, even he was lacking a smile.

"About 200, give or take."

"Fuck," Yata cursed, hitting his fist on the table. "And you say that they are stronger than us?"

"What do you expect?" Inazuma questioned as he raised an arm and shrugged his shoulder. "We were after all created for the sole purpose to eliminate you all out of existence. Of course, they would have to make us strong enough to do it."

"Ox isn't even your biggest concern," Haku added, leaning on her hip. "There's also Fox who can create dimensions. Snake who can fabricate poisons. Elephant who can manipulate his body mass. Cat who can manipulate emotions. Bat who can use sound. And Polar Bear who can manipulate and create ice." She paused. "Okay, maybe you got the ice guy but-"

"Talking about me?" a male's voice came from the door behind us. Inazuma had his mouth open, not expecting the sudden visit from the Polar Bear. Haku was stunned into a statue.

I sighed, "What are you doing here, Polar Bear?"

He visibly grimaced at the name, "Can you just call me Yuki? I really prefer that." I shot him a glare. He rolled his light, crystal blue eyes at me. His hair was just as snow white as I remembered it after he had been transformed into an iceman. He had one piercing on his right earlobe. He would be attractive to girls but right now wasn't the time to think about his appearance. "I came here to inform you that we no longer go along with those wretched names." He leaned his back on the open door, no doubt for a quick escape if we were to attack. His arms were crossed as he looked at me smugly. I quirked a brow to tell him to go on, not before telling everyone to stay where they are. Everyone was on edge. "Your brother is a real piece of work. He hated to be treated and named after an animal so he took on the name of the harbinger of death. Or just Death."

"And what does that make you? A zombie at his feet? All brain dead?" Haku sneered.

'Yuki' laughed, "No. Actually, he gave us the role of…" he paused. His face scrunched up. "Damnit. It's hot in here." He waved a hand in front of himself to cool himself down. "Tsk. Red Clan really has the power of fire, huh?" He looked at me, "Look. It's hard to explain this. And you might not even believe me but… Just. I need to talk to you. Alone." He turned a cold look to the others, "It's way too hot in here with these hotheads."

"Hell no!" Yata shouted in protest.

"We aren't just going to hand off out Red Queen to you," Rikio added.

"Calm down, idiots. Before you break my precious bar," Kusanagi complained.

"Red Queen?" 'Yuki's' eyes widened, "Y-You mean… You and the Red King…" His cheeks turned pink.

I rushed to him and punched his head, "Don't think about that you pervert!"

"Ow! You are being mean, Sera!" 'Yuki' pouted as he rubbed his head, now sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. The door was now shut. My heart had skipped a beat as my old name, my old identity, came back.

"Sera?" I heard some of the others questioned.

"It was Hikaru's old identity before they wiped it from existence," Haku explained it to them for me. I was too busy frowning at the man before me, who looked like the boy a met so many years ago. The same childish, loving, immature and arrogant kid that I had grown to care for but decided to forget. He had turned ice cold after his test. Crushing my heart in the process, but not my hope.

"My name is Hikaru," I told him. He looked up at me in the middle of rubbing his sore head. There was a softness in his eyes that I had missed.

"Hmm. It suits you," he had the tiniest of smiles on. "I'm glad you are still you. For a while I thought they had turned you too." He looked away, "I didn't think that I would ever forgive myself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. My eyes widened as my arm was tugged and I was suddenly on the ground with his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, as his arms tightened around me.

"Get off her!" I heard someone yell.

"Let them be!" I heard Haku yell back. I went back to the situation that was wrapped around me, literally.

"Um," I said as I tried to pull away but he only tightened his hold. "What?"

"I thought I could protect you both. But I couldn't I could protect anyone. And when you stopped talking. I thought that you had completely lost yourself. I thought I lost you. And then you escaped. I thought you would die or something. I got so worried. Shit. But I couldn't… Because I…"

I finally understood, "Your sister. You wanted to stay and protect her. You pretended like I did."

"Y-yeah," his voice broke as he finally let tears fall. "I'm so happy that you have these people in your life." He pulled away and wiped away his tears with one hand, while still holding me with his other arm. "I love you. I never said it before. But I do. Always did." I froze in place, not expecting a confession. My eyes widened, my mouth hung open. I didn't know how to respond. My mind was blank. He was way too late for this. I had a boyfriend now! "Huh. Did it just get a whole lot hotter in here?" he questioned.

I turned back to look at Mikoto. Was he jealous? I could see some of his red aura surfacing, and his hand was clenched. No doubt he wasn't the type of man that liked other men hitting, err confessing, to his woman.

"Nice going you big icicled dumbass," Haku commented. "Way to confess your love a little too late and to a King's woman of all things. Do you have a death wish?"

Inazuma could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing, "This… Is…" He went on with his fit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki added. "Don't you all love Hikaru too? Why is this different?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm allowed to love whoever I damn well please." He put on a cheeky smile that I used to fall for.

I sighed, "You are the worse kind of idiot there is out there."

He frown, "Oi! That was cold, Ser- Hikaru!" He smirked, "I like it."

I shot him a glare, "Can you stop screwing around before Mikoto does kill you?"

"Eh?" he blinked at me. "What do you mean? I was being serious!"

I slowly got up off the ground and dusted myself off, "Serious or not. You are just digging yourself a grave."

He looked up at me with serious eyes, "I see. I'm too late huh?" I remained silent. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I guess it's for the best. We are on different sides. Kind of." I knew he was talking about his sister. He wanted to help us. Be on our side. But he wanted to be by his sister's side. My brother had her in his hands. He took a deep breath, "Fine. I'll admit defeat to the Red King." He stood up, rearranging his clothes, "But I won't give up. I'll have your heart again." He cheeky grinned at me again.

"Seems like you have a love rival, Mikoto," Kusanagi teased.

"Shit. It's really hot in here," Yuki said, fanning himself. "I'll make this quick. Your brother is making an army and I don't mean just of us from the experiment. I mean from people who have abilities because of the Dresden Slate. Your brother doesn't just want to wipe off the Kinds and their clans. He wants to take the power of the Slate for himself and be the One King. When he does this… Well, it's the end of the world as you know it."

"Why are you-" I was about to ask until he placed a finger to my lips.

"I want you to win. Get me and my sister out of his control," he smiled at me. "I know you can." He turned to go open the door. Just as he was about to walk out, he turned to me, "Your brother made us into his seven generals. The Seven Deadly Sins." He blew a kiss, "Sloth out~." And he was gone out the door.

"Are you really going to let him go?" Haku asked me.

I looked at her, "Why wouldn't I?" She pursed her lips, but said nothing.

"Because he was your first love," Inazuma blurted out in front of everyone.

"What?!" a bunch of the boys flipped out. I glared at Inazuma and he shrugged his shoulders in innocent.

I caught the eyes of Mikoto and I smiled at him. The smile I only reserved for him. I knew he wasn't all that happy, but my reassuring smile made him relax back a bit. I was happy that he trusted me enough to let me deal with this situation. The man I loved and had my heart was the man in front of me.

"Alright. Let's get back to planning," I said as we got back on topic.

 **Author's Note: Mikoto has a love rival XD bahaha wonder how that will workout. Please review :)**


	22. The Cat Called Lust

**A/N: Hey guys. The long awaited Chapter 21. I had so much trouble with the writers block. But I think it turned out alright. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you all that have reviewed. This one is for you!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Cat Called Lust**

It had been quiet, with no signs of my brother or his what he calls his 'Seven Deadly Sins'. It surprised me up until known strains had begun to disappear. The Blues were starting to move around trying to figure out the cause of their disappearance. But I knew that it only meant trouble. Yuki's warning kept repeating in my head. My _brother_ was making an army and it seems like he was taking strains. But why did he have to make his army so large? Did he plan on attacking all the Kings and their clansmen at once? Or was there something I was missing.

"Ina," I said as I walked down the steps of the bar in the early morning, seeing him sitting at a table in the bar alone as he typed away on his device. "Got any leads on the missing strains? Any sightings?"

He spoke without looking at me, "I don't know how he does it but I can't seem to find him or any of the others. I've loaded my conscious to the everything and still no luck. Wherever they are heading it must not have access to the internet."

I pursed my lips at his findings, or lack thereof, "That can't be possible. They are kidnapping strains. They would have to…." I trailed off. "Unless somehow they are blocking you out."

This time he turned his eyes to me, "None of them have that ability though."

I looked him in the eyes, "They don't but maybe a strain does."

His eyes lit up in realization, "What you are implying is that the first strain had the same or similar ability as my own."

I nodded my head as I locked on the screen, "You are going to have to hack into the Blues records on all reported missing Strains."

He smirked as he cracked his hands before starting to type again, "No problem, Queen."

I rolled my eyes as I started to go back upstairs with two coffees in hand, "I hate you." I heard him laugh in the distance as I opened the door to the room that Mikoto and I shared together. He was still sleeping soundly in the bed and I couldn't help but smile at him. The sheets were only barely hiding his manhood, leaving his hard chest to be admired.

I set the two coffees down on the coffee table in the room, letting my mind wander to the night before. It surprised me that I was not embarrassed at what had happened between us. We had been lucky that everyone had been away that night, leaving us alone at the bar. Mikoto and I never had that much alone time in what felt like forever. It was the first time that our relation had gotten so intimate.

I remembered the trails of hot kisses he placed all over my body. I could still feel them burning me in the most pleasant way. And the way his hands caressed my skin at all the right placed. I had never felt that kind of heat ever before. I had wanted him and he had wanted me. We had taken our time, enjoying every moment as we explored each others bodies and desires. It was an experience I would want to have again.

I moved quietly to the bedside as I sat on the bed. I placed my hand his shoulder to shake him, "Mikoto, goodmorning." I could help but to smile as he mumbled. "We have a long day today. We might have a lead now."

He moved his head to look at me with sleepy eyes, "Come back into bed."

I laughed, "No. We have to get up. We have to-" The man had cut me off as he shot up and kissed my lips so suddenly, causing me to become breathless.

"I'd much rather do what we did last night again," he said in my lips as he kissed me just as passionately as before. I fell into the kiss as I deepened it and that was my mistake. He placed his arm around me and turned me around so that I was laying in the bed with him on top of me. He continued to kiss me as his hand wandered underneath my shirt, stroking my side gentle. His kisses began to trail down my chin down to my neck.

"We really should get down there before they come…." I said but trailed off as he sucked on a sensitive around on my collarbone, causing me to moan softly.

"They can wait," he argued as he continued to kiss my neck and shoulders, his hand sliding under my my back to pull me closer to his naked chest. It was taking me all my willpower to stop myself from giving in.

"Mikoto," I said firmly but it only caused him to torture me some more with his touches and kisses. I shouldn't have called out his name. I could very much feel himself on my leg. I felt the heat begun to from in between my legs, and all my strength to resist him failed away. I brought his face back to mine as I kissed him with as much of my love and lust as I could. I then pushed him, making me the one to be on top. I straddled him and looked down at his face with a smile. My hands at the end of my shirt to lift it up over my head. He kissed my now bare stomach and up to my chest. We kissed each other's lips once again. I felt his hand go up my back to go unclip my bra. The anticipation for what was going to happen between us again was making me more aroused.

"Hikari!" I heard Inazuma's voice at the door as he knocked hard. "You need to get down here. NOW!"

"Yeah, coming," I let out an annoyed and frustrated sigh as I looked at Mikoto. He had a heated glare at the door. I couldn't help but to smile at how disappointed and annoyed he was at being disrupted.

"We need are own damn place," he mumbled out as we both got up from the bed. I put my shirt back on as he began to get dressed. I decided to ignore his comment, because I didn't know what to say. He wanted us to move in together. Not that we weren't already sharing a room but it just felt different if we got our own place.

I went to pick up my coffee that had been ignored, of course it was as steaming hot as before but Mikoto was sweet enough to warm it back up for me. We made our way down the stairs to see Inazuma, Haku, Ishin, Kusanagi, and Yata down at the bar looking at the computer monitor with shocked expressions.

I looked at Mikoto, who shrugged his shoulders at me before he made his way to look at it himself. I slowly walked up, "What's going on?" Inazuma turned his eyes to look at me but remained silent. His eyes told me everything I needed to know. "How long ago?"

"2 hours ago," Inazuma said as he looked back to his monitor. "I'm sorry. The bastard must have found out somehow."

I let his words sink in but all I could feel was numbness. This couldn't be happening. Not yet. I wasn't ready for this kind of loss yet. The worse part was that I still hadn't regained my abilities. The only way I could heal is if Mikoto sent me his aura. I couldn't take it on my own. And I couldn't do much of anything else. Sure, I was still stronger than a regular human but that wouldn't get me far. I felt the hopelessness start to sink in. It had been all good just a moment ago. It had felt like I had been in a happy dream. But reality had to kick me down again.

"Hikari…" Haku mumbled out. I could hear the strain in her voice as well. I was too caught up in my own emotions to register the fact that Yata's arm was support her body as she tried not to cry. Ishin had already begun to cry.

 _I'm sorry,_ his voice said in my head. But all of that did not reach me at the time.

I looked at Inazuma, "How?" There was a pregnant pause as the only sounds were the two sobbing noises of Haku and Ishin. Slowly, Inazuma managed to look me in the eyes but before he could say anything the door burst open as a girl fell through. She quickly shut the door and locked it behind her before take a breath.

She turned to us with her deep blue eyes with a cold glare, "You really oughtta lock your doors. You don't know who might becoming in, ya know?" She looked a mess. Her eyes were red and buffy, indicating she had been crying.

"What the hell?" Yata yelled.

"It's not every day a beautiful young lady enters my bar," Kusanagi said.

I stepped forward, ignoring the two as I looked at the girl, "It's been a long time, Cat."

She straightened herself out as her eyes wondered around the room from person to person, "Judging by how the kids are, you know." I nodded my head. She looked away, biting her lip. "Look, I'm sorry for everything I did. But I…" She trailed off as she shivered. "I think I'm next."

Inazuma stood up from his seat, "Why would Crow... Death… Whatever he goes by now, want you died? We know why he wanted your brother dead but…"

She looked back up at looked me dead in the eye, "I thought I was in love with your brother. He was…." She shook her head, "He killed my brother because he knew he was helping you." Her eyes turned teary, "I can't never forgive him for that. And that's why…" she took a breath, "And that's why I need you to tell you everything I know before I die too."

"W-what…." Haku choked out. "You mean?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. I've been poisoned too." Now I knew exactly how Yuki had died. He had been poisoned by his own.

"Snake," Inazuma spat out.

"Envy," she corrected with a nod of her head. "I don't have long. I have to tell you all quickly. Before it spreads to my heart."

 **A/N: Looks like Death's plans aren't going well. He is already losing two generals. Two sins are down for the count. But isn't that also good for the others? But I guess now the four of them will now know what it really feels like to lose people that you have bonded with. Will they really be able to kill the others under Death's control like they thought they could? They were trained for it weren't they? Or did they lose their killing instincts? I guess we will find out.**


	23. Grief

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long and that it is both short and not my best work. But I had to get this written up. Hope you enjoy.**

 **PS: Thank you for taking the time to review. It really means a lot!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Grief**

I was sitting on a couch, staring down at the cup of tea being neglected on the coffee table in front of me. This meeting was necessary, that much I did know. But it didn't mean that i'd prefer to just go out there and scream out to my brother until he came out so that I could kill him for everything he had done. It had been two weeks since the deaths of Yuki and his sister. I had given the clan time to grieve, more so for my three old friends. Even though we had been on opposite sides, we still felt their loss. Haku, who had always seemed to be the strongest was the one to take it harder than the rest of us. I suppose it was now that everything became clear to them. It was life or death just as before. We hadn't run away at all but remained in the same walls of screams and blood.

I was glad that Yata had somehow gotten more out of his shell and was able to comfort Haku as much as he could. She needed a shoulder to cry on. Inu had been loading is consciousness more and more into the internet, desperate to find the bastard. His jokes were no longer coming from him and I was concerned for his health. His awful appearance told me that he had yet to rest but he would not listen to me. Ishin refused to communicate with us telepathically and closed himself off. I could tell that he was also feeling the gravity of the situation we were in.

As for me, I was doing my best to keep everything inside. It wasn't the time to fall apart. As a leader I had to be the one to hold them up when they were down. And that was why I had made a meeting with the Blue Clan's King. Kusanagi and Mikoto had come with me as well, sitting on either side of me on the couch. Opposite of us was the Blue King, the woman with the huge breasts at his side and the boy that Yata called 'monkey' standing with his back to the wall behind them. I didn't bother remembering their names. It wasn't important to me. What was important was tracking down my brother and putting an end to all of this.

"I see," the Blue King let out after I had explained to him my situation and my request for his help. "I see why you are concerned. This is rather troubling."

I shifted my gaze from the tea that had gone cold to his eyes, "We need to stop him."

He slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a ginger hand, "Of course, we will aid in any way we can. Our information on the missing strain is yours. However…" He trailed off sending me a stare, "The numbers are quite high. Going through all of them may take some time. Time that we may not have."

"Don't bother," the monkey spoke, causing everyone's attention to go to him. "I already looked into it and there is no strain with the power that you are looking for." I pursed my lips in disappointment of that information. He couldn't be right. There had to be a strain with the power to block out Ina's powers. He's gaze turned to me, "But there is a clan with an ability that could potentially block his power."

"Are you speaking of the Green Clan?" the woman questioned.

"Green Clan?" I questioned. I hadn't heard of them before. Could it be that my brother was working with a King? No… that couldn't be right.

"Yes. Their whereabouts are unknown. It is plausible to assume that your brother has made contact with them," the Blue King added with a pose of pondering. "But for what purpose?"

I clenched my teeth, "How many strains have gone missing?"

"Over a hundred at this point," the monkey answered without any hesitation. "The numbers keep increasing. The numbers won't be exact." My brother still had five A-class experiments, hundreds of B-class, a hundred strains and possibly even a whole clan on his side. How are we going to stop him? The odds were not in our favour.

Kusanagi sighed, "Let's all think about this. Whatever they are planning, we have to be five steps ahead."

"I happen to agree," the Blue King said.

I shook my head, "We are ten steps back." I leaned back on the couch, "My brother." I closed my eyes, "He already build his army while I was just pretending to be a boy." I regretted hiding. I should have done something when I had the chance. Before it got this far. "He is doing everything with a calculate mind." I opened my eyes once again, "He knew when Yuki came to see me. And before Cat could say anything to me, she already died from the poison. He wanted them there. He wanted to put my friends in a state of shock and grief. He is manipulative and I don't doubt that everything that happened was his doing."

"If that is true then he probably already put in account that you would come here," the monkey mentioned, moving forward to stand next to the couch with a glare at me, "You brought him to our doors." I didn't blame him for being that way.

"Now, now. What's not to say that he hasn't already known our whereabouts? It isn't that much of a secret," the Blue King said. That was when I realized something important. My brother _was_ five steps ahead. He would have known about this meeting.

I turned to Kusanagi and Mikoto, "We have to go. _Now_."

"Is something troubling you?" the Blue King asked me as I got up in a hurry. I had a terrible feeling as if my heart had just been shot through. It hurt so very much.

 _Hikaru…_ I heard Ishin's weak, pained voice in my head. This caused me to stop in my tracks. Fuck. No. This couldn't be happening.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Kusanagi questioned me. I shook as tears began to form in my eyes. I grabbed onto my chest as I choked back screams.

"It-It's too late…" I said in a whisper. I could feel his pain fall through my body. I could feel him dying. _Who?_ I questioned.

 _So..so many… I don't know… Ina...he.. We… I'm so-sorry…_

I shushed him in my head and attempted to comfort him as best as I could within his mind. I sang him a soft song as I could feel his life start to slip away.

"What is happening, sir?" the woman question her King.

"I think that a friend of hers has contacted her telepathically," I heard the monkey say. How did he know about that? He was very resourceful for a monkey.

"Something must have happened," their King adds.

I didn't want to listen to them anymore. I couldn't stay strong anymore. I turned to the person I needed must at this moment. I grabbed onto his shirt and buried my face in his chest. The pain was so raw. I couldn't stop the sobs as they continued on. I barely registered Kusanagi on his phone with Yata.

Yuki, Cat, Ina and Ishin…. They were all dead now. That bastard had taken advantage of the fact the strangest of the clan were away. He took advantage of the grief that was making them less guarded. I knew that Ina had gone to a library to try to load his conscious in one of the monitors there. But he must have been followed. Ishin must have gone with him. Damnit! Why? Why was I so stupid?

I felt his strong arms wrap around my body and I let myself fall limp. I could feel his warmth and power. I could feel the anger from him but he kept comforting me instead of going on the hunt for the person that had caused me to cry. Though I knew now, that he would take the reins from now on. He was the kind of person not to back down when his own was threatened. I wouldn't be able to hold him back, nor did I want to. I wanted _**Him**_ to burn for this.


	24. Hikaru?

**A/N: so sorry to keep you all waiting. Sorry it so short but better a little than none and late than never? Lol Anyways. I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think. All comments are carefully read and appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Hikaru?**

(3rd POV)

It was a moment that would define them all. Death had come knocking on their door, taking part of their family. Some had decided to take comfort in a bed under covers to soak up in their never-ending tears. Others desperately looked for any leads the could find to track down the bastard that had taken so many lives. But their hands had always turned up empty. It was as if they were tracking a shadow that could never be found. The only people who could have had any leads had soon fallen victim to Death and the now Five Deadly Sin. Unless, of course, they had been replaced by some of the missing Strains.

The Blue Clan were working tirelessly to find anything about the Strains to be able to come up with any form of a plan. Anything would have been a reprieve but everything was in vain.

"Damnit! I'm sick of all this waiting!" Yata banged his fist on the table within the bar. The other Red Clansmen looked distraught, hopeless. How could they not have any clues yet?

Tatara sighed with a sad frown that was so unlike the man, "And the girls have refused to eat and locked themselves in Anna's room."

Anna had been somewhat kicked out of her room but did not mind sharing with Mikoto. However, she still felt saddened that the other two had refused even her presence. She wished she could help them in their time of need but no matter how hard she tried to find the monster responsible for all of this, it didn't work.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" the feeling of helplessness was all Yata felt. He couldn't seem to be able to comfort the girl he had grown fond of. He wanted to be there or do something but she refused to look at him. It hurt him deeply seeing her that distant when they had made so much progress.

Mikoto sat in his regular stool, drinking his regular drink but nothing was regular about the tension in his body. He knew how useless is clansmen felt because no one else could feel it as terribly as he did. He was their King. Their leader. Sure, it hadn't been his idea to be a King or Leader but the role had fell upon him. Yet, he couldn't even comfort his own girl. How pathetic can a man be? They had turned every stone they could have. Asked any gang about any entail they could gather. What else could they do but wait until Death knocked at their door again? And who would be next?

The 'ding' at the door sounded and everyone's attention turned to the figure at the door. Tatara had gone up and began to say, "Sorry, we are closed-" But his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Yata stood up immediately, "Hikaru? How? Aren't you upstairs with Haku?" Everyone looked at Hikaru with strange, confused faces.

Mikoto turned and narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?" He wasn't going to be fooled by the imposter.

'Hikaru' did not seem at all phased, "Aw. And here I wanted to have a little more fun with the Red King." And she licked her lips and then bit down on her bottom lips as if trying to be seductive but Mikoto much prefered his Hikaru.

"I believe our King asked you a question, Miss?" Kusanagi asked her with a gentle smile, but behind his glasses were eyes of mistrust.

She clicked her tongue, "You guys are no fun." She took a few steps forwards and all of them stood on high alert. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. Not yet anyway." She smirked at them before covering her arms.

"That's all well in good but you still haven't answered our question. Who are you?" Kusanagi dropped his smile and questioned her more firmly.

"And why do you look like Hikaru?" Yata added in, then mumbled, "It's kind of creepy."

She shrugged, "Thought it be easier for you to get the news with a familiar face." The tension in the room thickened even more so. "Relax. I'm on your side. I'm the Chameleon. Cam for found me and told me what had been happened. Where is he anyway? And where are the others?"

"Why should we even touch you huh?" Yata spat with grinded teeth.

She sighed, "Hikaru can vouch for me. After all. She's the reason I'm still alive."

The Red Clan all looked at each other with skepticism in their eyes. Could they trust this newcomer named Chameleon, Cam for short? Or was this another enemy in disguise? And why did she look like Hikaru?

"What do you mean, she's the reason you are alive?" one of the boys questioned out loud.

She smiled up at them, "It's kind of a long story. Mind if I have a drink? _I am quite parched._ " The last sentence she spoke in English with a British accent. Just who was this person?

 **A/N: Who do you think Chameleon is and what's their power?**


	25. Chameleon?

**A/N: Here is another update. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Chameleon?**

(Hikaru's POV)

I had left the room that Haku and I have occupied for some time. I don't believe there was a time I had cried that much. I feel like being in HOMRA has somehow made me weaker. I have lost my abilities and now my will to keep fighting. So many of the people I had cared about dying and all I had managed to do is add more people in my mess. I was so stupid!

I quietly made my way to the washroom but on my way back to the room, I couldn't help but hear my own voice coming from downstairs. How was that possible? My curiosity won over the need to go lock myself back in the room. I quietly descended the stairs to the bar, carefully straining my ears to listen in.

"You see, your dear Hikaru and I have a history," my own voice spoke. It felt on hearing my own voice let alone the fact it was also speaking about me. I couldn't just listen anymore and all eyes were now on me.

"Hikaru!" Tatara exclaimed ready to come to my side but I shook my head at him before laying my eyes on my imposter.

My imposter smiled sweetly at me as they stepped forward, "My it has been a long time, _Hikaru_." I could hear the venom in their voice as they spat out my name. I left my face blank as I stared at my own face twisting in a sinister smile. "You look…" eyes look me up and down. My hair was in a messy bun, long sweater and my eyes were probably dark and red. "Pathetic. I suppose he really did break you this time. Hm?"

"Is this really a friend of yours, Hikaru?" Tatara asks me while everyone else remained silent, trying to understand what is going on.

I remained silent as I kept my eyes trained on the imposter, whose smile dropped with a long sigh, "Eh? This isn't fun if you don't take the bait, _wolf_." My eyes narrowed at my code name. "There it is. That look."

"How are you still alive?" I let out with no emotion. "Are you my brother's little messenger now?"

"What? But she said that you saved her," I heard one of the boys say. I wasn't paying much attention to figure out which one at that moment.

"Is that what I said?" the fake me gestured an innocent thinking pose, "I meant left me half dead." Then directed the last words to me, "Did you fuck up your kill?... You must have if you are surprised I'm still alive."

"What do you want?" I asked, not caring about the game they were playing. I crossed my arms over my chest, "And can you drop my face already."

A tiny smirk graced the lips of the uninvited guest as their appearance changed. Long black hair in dreads, pale blue eyes and beautiful tanned skinned appeared before me. The girly clothes shifting into more masculine clothing. Red, tight sports shirt and black baggy pants. He now looked exactly like the boy I had known before. Gasps came from all the boys in the room with a 'what?! He is a boy!?' I decided to ignore the remark.

"Let me guess," I let out as I leaned on my right leg, "You got promoted to one of the Seven. Tired of being my brother's dog?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Better the fraternizing with the enemy." His cold eyes landed on the Red King before looking back at me.

"Do you even hear yourself? You have signed over your soul to the Devil."

He hissed out, "He liberated us! The years of torture and all of that shit that place did! He saved us all. He got us out! And what did you do? Run away with your tail behind your ass like the coward you are!" I needed to signal the others to stay put. Even Mikoto who looked to be ready to step in. "You even tried to kill me! You took all my energy out! If your brother had have found me I would have died. I thought we were friends!"

I looked away from him, "Friends? I tried to forget about you. I tried to forget everything about that place."

"Tsk," he tensed up, "Yeah, you forgot about Polar Bear? You know how much he was hurting because of you? And when Crow found out about his feelings for you…" I looked back at him as he put his head down, "He had him killed and even his sister. Everyone dies because of you!" My heart felt like it had cracked at his words but I did my best to not show it on my face. "Your brother isn't the monster. You are."

"Then kill me, Gabriel," I said in English. His eyes widened as I said the name of his lost identity. His mouth opened and closed as he kept looking at me. "If all I have done is get everyone killed then kill me." His gaze went down to the ground. I knew that Eric was quietly translating what I was saying to the others as their confused faces turned to hard expressions. They were ready to step in.

"...Emily…" he whispered. The mask I had been holding was now crumbled away at the mention of my name. The name I had been birthed with. My eyes softened at the first friend I had made and forgotten. His eyes went back up to look at me and there were tears in his eyes, "I… I..."

"What is this bastard doing here?!" Haku yelled as she ran up and stood in front of you. "I thought Hikaru disposed of you!" Then she stopped as she looked back and forth between me and Gabriel, "Why is he crying?"

"He doesn't know, Haku," I informed her. Which caused her to back off and look at him. I took the few steps I need to get closer to him. I looked up into his glazed eyes with a small smile, "I'm sorry. For what it's worth. I wanted you to escape with us."

He shook his eyes, "Then why? Why did you…?"

I frowned at him, "Because my brother was in your head, Gabriel. He used your body to get to me. I had to stop you."

Realization hit him with a punch in the gut as he fell down to his knees in front of me, "But I… He possessed me? Like the others..? No. I… He couldn't." He looked down at his hands, "He played me this whole time!?"

"Brutal," I heard Haku say, "To use her best friend against her was a whole new low but he wasn't even aware of it. Dividing them up like that." She let out a sigh, "Your brother just keeps adding to the pile of evil shit he has done."

I shook my head as I kneeled down to put a comforting hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "Gabe is right. My brother has done all this because of me." I squeezed his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

His body began to shake as he began to laugh out loud like a sadistic man. His eyes were now on mine, all black eyes replacing the pale blue orbs of my friend. "I have to admit," the voice of my brother came from his mouth with a twisted smirk, "Playing with you is just so much fun little sister." My eyes widened some. As I was about to move away, he grabbed on to my wrist and twisted me around. I had an arm stuck behind my back and a knife at my throat. "Did you really think he was still alive in here?" He laughed, "Of course not. I made him disappear forever." His voice sneered, "I wouldn't do anything little Red Clan… Not unless you want her blood spilled everywhere in this nice bar." No doubt they had been ready to attack. I knew that Mikoto's aura had been on for a split second but died down the moment my life was at stack if he hadn't done so.

"You bastard!" Haku growled out. "You must have taken his body three years ago. What happened to him?"

"It is the Devil's job to collect souls, no?" His attention went back to me as he whispered in my ear, "You shouldn't have let my puppets body live. Now I was able to get so close to you because of your little hope that your best friend was still in it. Foolish."

"Hold on. Hikaru's Brother can possess other people's bodies?" Rikio questioned.

"No one told you, tubby?" I knew my brother was amused. "Don't you think your allies should have known that?"

"I wasn't going to let them close enough to you to find out," I snarled out.

"Oh?" he let out as he tightened his grip on my arm that was pinned between my back and his chest, causing me to wince in pain, "You think you have actually figured out my abilities then?" It was true. I never really quite understood his abilities. Something about the shadows and fear? I didn't really know. No one knew. Not even the people who had created him. All I knew was that somehow he managed the possess peoples' bodies. My best friend included.

He quickly maneuvered my body so that now my chest was pressed against his. My arm was still in an awkward place behind my back and his knife was still at my neck. I looked up at him with as much hatred as I could. His dark eyes looked down at me. He had used my friend's ability to shift into an image of himself. I had to suppress the urge to spit his face.

"Who should be the next to die, dear sister?" he questioned me as he looked at the occupants of the room. "I don't think I've broken your spirit quite enough yet. You still refuse to come to me willingly."

"Would all this be over if I did?" I let out. I could tell the others were shocked at my question.

He smiled down at me, "Of course."

"You wouldn't kill any more of my friends?" I added in.

"Your friends? Of course not? I swear. I will not kill any of your precious friends."

"And have them killed by anyone else?"

He frowned, "I suppose you aren't as much of an idiot as I had first thought." He let out an exaggerated sigh. "If you come with me willingly I will let all of you friends live. As long as they do not interfere that is."

"You can't be serious?" one of the boys let out.

"You can't be thinking….?"

One by one the boys added their own protests against me leaving with my brother. I knew that it was a stupid idea to trust this monster and take him at his word but…. "What is your decision, sister?"

Without a moment of hesitation, I spoke out, "I will go with you."

 **A/N: Well that excalated quickly. Poor Hikaru. Cannot catch a break. And she decided to go with her monster of a brother to save the rest of her friends. But will the really stay out of it? (Knowing Mikoto and Yata, probably not)**


	26. The Other Side

**A/N: Thank you, Jen. I am happy to know that people are still reading and enjoying this story. Hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **The Other Side**

I remembered the way everyone had looked at me as I had let those words come out from my lips. I had never seen Mikoto's eyes turn as broken as they had. I have left them. I had chosen to leave his side on my own free will. Even if it had been to protect them, the pain in their eyes had been almost to much to bare. It had been crushing as if I were in a room where gravity had become so heavy.

I heard a deep sigh from right beside me on the bed I had been forcibly pushed on by my brother. "Are you even listening?" he questioned me. But I had been so lost in my own thoughts and feelings of guilt. It was all I could do to not cry in front of my enemy. I felt someone ruffle my hair playfully, "Honestly, what am I going to do with you, little sis?" The tenderness in his voice brought me back to reality.

I turned my emotionless eyes to look at him, sitting next to me, "Don't do that."

He blinked at me but then looked away, "Ah. Well, I'm not the monster you think I am."

I frowned at him, "Like you haven't taken anyone's lives?"

I watched him shrug his shoulder and look at the door in front of him with a lost gaze, "Everyone needs to sacrifice something for the one they love. Other people's lives included."

I clenched my teeth, "Don't you dare tell me that it's all my fault!" I looked away at my clenched fists in my lap. "That you killed… My friends…. Everyone…. Because of…" I could not finish my sentence as I felt another pang of guilt swallow more of me.

I could feel his gaze back to me, "No." His voice was quiet as he spoke, "It's my weakness. To want you always be my side." I heard him take another deep breath, "I guess you should know that I didn't purposely take your best friend's body." _Bullshit,_ is what I wanted to say. "Not that it would change anything." It wouldn't. "But the real monsters were those scientists." He was just putting the blame on someone else. "Gabriel-"

I cut him off, "Don't you dare say his name!" I glared intensely at him, and that was when I saw the look of pain in his eyes. _No, don't fall for this._

His lips thinned in a scowl, "Well, he was there when my body was no longer capable of living." I couldn't help but to stop glaring and be confused. What did he mean? He looked away from me and brushed his hair back. "It had been pushed to its limit and my powers developed to the point that I was able to transfer my consciousness to the nearest body." He paused, "We switched bodies." This sounded oddly familiar. Like what had happened when I had been shot. But that hadn't been my brother. "He died before I could switch back. That was..."

It sounded like it was difficult for him to say the next words. "Not my first kill but… I knew how much he meant to you." I didn't want to believe him at all. He was the enemy. He was a monster! I wouldn't let him play with my emotions like this. I looked away, trying to forget the look of pain in his eyes.

"We are dying, Emily," he said it so bluntly that it took me by surprise. Something about how he said it made me believe him.

I looked back at him, "What?"

He looked me dead in the eyes, "Before you left. I found out that one by one, we were dying." Something told me not to disrupt him. "Our bodies cannot take the power we have. All the B-rank have already died." It felt like I had suddenly been kicked in the gut, all air leaving my lungs.

"You're lying," I whispered out. It couldn't be possible.

"I'm not. Apart from you and I, there are only three others still alive from the experiments. Haku included," he looked away and leaned back on his arms, "It's a painful death. I've seen it. In a way…" he whispered the rest, "I've shown mercy to your friends." I stayed quiet, thinking all this over. "We all have a short limited time to live. An expiration date. The experiment was a failure and they were going to terminate all of us but I stopped them. Just for a few more... So I could see you again..." It was hard to believe all this. Were we really failed experiments?

"Then why didn't the others said anything to me?" I asked him, skeptical about all this. Would he lie about something so serious?

He laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes, "They didn't believe me. Which I don't really blame them for. Facing one's own mortality makes others scary. They preferred to think I was raising an army and killed the scientists because I wanted to go after the Kings on my own. Because I stood for freedom or something." He let out a humorless laugh, "I guess I played along because it was tearing me inside to be apart from you for so long. I needed you back to my side no matter what I had to do to." For the first time in years, I really took a look at my older brother. He looked so exhausted. Was he really the monster I had made him out to be? Was this really all just so we would be reunited for the short time we had left to live? And if we were dying… _Mikoto,_ was who I thought of spending the remainder of my life with. I shook myself out of it.

I looked away because no matter how sad he looked to me, I couldn't forgive him for everything he had done. He was my fear and a monster. No matter how much he seemed like the brother I had once loved…. No. I wouldn't fall for his game.

"Why take me away from all my friends? Why not tell me all this? Why make a show that you were out to kill us all?" my questions left my lips in a stumble.

"Because they are the reason why we are so broken," that was the voice I had grown to fear. The hatred in his words made me shiver. He really did hate the clans. "Because of their feared power we were made into pawns." He stood up suddenly, causing me to look up into his cold, hard eyes. "I won't let them do any more to us. I will destroy them as much as they have destroyed us." He smirked evilly at me, "And I have a powerful ally that will help us." Powerful ally? "If it weren't for your meddling we would have been closer to our goal but," he shrugged, walking towards the door of the isolating room, "It's okay. The Gold King is near death. All according to plan. And now that you are out of the way and safe we can start preparations for the next stage." What?

 _What,_ I thought as I watched my brother walk out and lock the door behind him, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust that they brother I had loved growing up had come back to me. _No,_ my mind called out in anguish. It was like I was losing him all over again. Why did he let all this hate corrupt him this way?

Something wet landed on my tight fists on my lap. I was crying tears that he couldn't cry for everything that had happened. For everyone we had lost. But even for a moment, that had been my older brother, hadn't it? Is he really still in there?

I bit down on my lip as I continued to cry. I was so confused and emotional. When had I become so emotional? There was the brother I loved dearly and then the brother that I feared. Who was his true self? What I feared most was the fact that now that I was with him again, all the talk about killing him…

 _I can't kill my own brother…._

 **A/N: Surprise. Her brother is facing his own demons. Can she save him before he falls even further into the darkness? Or will she lose him forever? And who is this ally he was speaking about? What could he have planned?**


End file.
